Leyendo con los dioses: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo
by AiramHermes
Summary: Yo sabía que aparecer en el Olimpo con sus amigos, ¿mi listilla?, y esos libros era malo. Su padre no sabía quién era. Bueno... ninguno de los dioses reconocía a sus hijos, a todos menos a los del pasado...¿Ya comento que también estaban los del pasado? ¿No? Bueno lo están, soy Percy Jackson, y esta es mi historia. —Primer capítulo...—Comenzó Atenea.
1. Sipnosis

Él sabía que su vida no era para nada tranquila.

Pero vamos, que de un momento a otros aparezcas en el Olimpo. Estando de camino a su cita con la Listilla, una luz lo rodeo y cubrió su entorno, y ahora estaba allí. A un lado su listilla observaba todo con miedo, los dioses nos miraban confundidos... ¿Cómo si no nos conocieran? Bueno... Así comenzó su día.

Con Semidioses del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Leyendo toda su vida desde el principio de todo...

—Oye Sesos de alga...—Susurró a mi lado Annabeth. La miré con curiosidad.

— ¿No metiste en problemas de nuevo?

—Juro por mi padre... ¿Sabes qué?—Suspire. —Ni idea del porque estamos aquí. Se oyeron suspiros de frustración de parte de todos los semidioses.

—Típico de Percy...—Murmuraron algunos. — ¡Hey! No puede ser tan malo...

¿O sí?


	2. Capítulo 1: Presentación

**Punto de vista: Percy.**

—Ok... ¿Qué tal? —Salude a los chicos, los cuales me miraron como si tuviera tres cejas. Jason carcajeo un poco.

—Oh... Nada, tu sabes lo típico. Estar entrenando y aparecer en el Olimpo... Cosas que pasan seguido.—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Jason!—Una morena se tiro encima de el. El rubio sonrió animada mente.

Un carraspeo se oyó a través de toda la sala. Todos giramos la vista hacía los dioses, miré a mi padre, el cual jugaba con un pez... Que extrañamente se parecía a Nemo.

—¿Ese es nemo?—Pregunte interesado.

—Algo así.

—Annabeth... Yo también quiero un Nemo.— Dije mirando como el pez me miraba, mientras decía algo como: "Rubia sexy, Rubia sexy" .— Ahora tengo hambre.—Gruñí.

 **Fin de punto de vista.**

Zeus volvió a carraspear.

—Preséntense.—Masculló.

—Perseo, Hijo de Zeus.—Se presento el primer hijo del Rey. Cabellos rubios y ojos azules cielo.

—Heracles, Hijo de Zeus.—Se presento el otro hijo del Rey. Cabello negro y ojos azules, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Orion, hijo de Poseidon.—Un rubio de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa tranquila se encontraba cerca de Hestia.

—Teseo, hijo de Poseidon. —Dijo un moreno de cabellos oscuro, y ojos verde agua. Su sonrisa era entre coqueta y juguetona.

—Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su cabello rubio lo tenía en una clineja, y sus ojos grises miraban con atención a su madre, la cual estaba mas ocupada viendo unos libros de portada extraña.

—Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita. —Dijo mientras abrazada a su novio. Su cabello café estaba recogido en una coleta. Su madre la miro con ternura, mientras pensaba: "Belleza natural..."

—Leo el mas genial y caliente hijo de Hefesto. —Dijo nuestro duende Latino... D-Digo nuestro moreno con sangre latina. Hefesto miro a su hijo: "Esa pequeña cosa...¿Es mi hijo?"

—¡Travis!...

— ¡Y Connor!...

— ¡Stoll, hijos de Hermes! —Gritaron los gemelos. Hermes miro a sus hijos con orgullo.

—Clarisse, hija de Ares. —Dijo la morena, su cabello era recogido por un pañuelo rojo. Tenía una sonrisa llena de maldad, como si pensara en lanzarse encima de alguien y golpearlo.

— Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades. — Se presento el único hijo de Hades. El rey de los dioses miro a su hermano con una mirada llena de rencor.— Oh... y nací antes del tratado, solo que estuve encerrado en el Lotus.

—Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, Teniente de las cazadoras. —Se presento la hija de Zeus. Su cabello negro estaba decorado por una diadema de color plateada, sus ojos azules irradiaban odio hacía su padre.— Hey, trozo de maíz, ¿Cómo estas? —Se acerco a Nico.

— Oh ya sabes... Viendo un pino hablar. —Se burló con una sonrisa en cara.

— Anda... Pero si son el fantasma y el rayito... —Se acerco con una sonrisa Percy. Los semidioses se seguían presentando.

— ¡El sirenito ha llegado gente! —Grito/Anuncio Thalia mientras acomodaba su cabello en una coleta.

—Oh cállate.— Se sonrojó Percy. Annabeth se rió ante la cara de su novio.

— Después de algunas presentaciones, tocó la de Percy.—

—Faltas tu...—Señalo Zeus con interés. Percy sonrió y cuando iba a presentarse una luz apareció en la sala, y cuando desapareció Percy leía un papel.

— Lo siento, ...—Murmuró lo ultimo.— Las Moiras me han dicho que no diga a mi padre divino.

Zeus frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. Poseidon rió un poco ante la actitud del chico, Hera hizo aparecer unos muebles para los semidioses.

— Sesos de alga, ¡Aquí!—Señalo Annabeth un puesto a su lado. Thalia se sentaba a sus pies y Nico estaba a su lado. Caminó hacía ella y se sentó a su lado, le beso la mejilla con ternura mientras Thalia rodaba los ojos y Nico pensaba en cierto rubio.

— Bueno comencemos... El primer libro se llama.— Pero antes de que Hestia pudiera hablar una luz verdosa apareció en la sala. Algunos miraron a Hades preguntando, pero esté estaba igual de confundido.

— Luke Castellan te he dicho mil y una vez que no me asus...—Dejo de hablar la chica. Su cabello era negro y caía en una clineja sobre su hombro, sus ojos café miraban a todos sorprendida, acomodo su chaqueta de aviador blanca, escondió su camisa amarilla y limpió su pantalón de camuflaje militar. El rubio miraba a todos asustado.

— Bianca...— Susurro.— No estamos en el olimpo...¿Verdad?

—Charle...— Susurro otra azabache pero con mirada azul. Sus ojos estaban rodeado de lagrimas mientra miraba a sus hermanos y a su mejor amiga.

—Ven con ellos Silena...—Susurro con una sonrisa el Moreno. La azabache corrió hacía ellos, hacía sus hermanos, los hijos de afrodita.

Beckendorf camino hacía el sillón en donde se encontraban sus hermanos, los cuales aguantaban las ganas de saltares encima.

Nico miraba a su hermana, como si fuera una ilusión, la Di Angelo sintió la mirada de su hermano y le sonrió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, le dijo algo al rubio y el también miro hacía ellos, su mirada se lleno de pequeñas lagrimas, los dos corrieron hacía todos ellos.

— ¡Thalia, Annabeth, Percy!—Grito el hijo de Hermes. Los nombrado se levantaron y se acercaron, el rubio los miro con arrepentimiento, pero ese arrepentimiento fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago de cierta hija de Zeus.

— !Tu... Idiota rubio sexy con mirada azul!—Grito la teniente. El chico rió un poco ante el insulto pero la abrazó de todas forma.

— Yo también te extrañe Thalia. Annie...—Llamo la atención de la rubia.

— Luke...—Susurró esta antes de abrazarlo. El hijo de Poseidon miro al rubio con animo, el rubio estiro mas el brazo para invitarlo al abrazo.

—Sabes que no me puedo negar a tu mirada azul amigo...—Se burló el Oji verde, haciendo reír mas al rubio.

—Después de los abrazos y lloriqueo (?)—

— Preséntense.—Gruñó Zeus.

— Bianca Di Angelo, hija de Hades, y ex cazadora.—Dijo con voz firme la ex-cazadora. Nico aun seguía un poco en shock ante la aparición de su hermana.

—Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes...— Con la mirada baja se presento el hijo de Hermes. Percy se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda.— Ex-traidor, y por así decirlo... Unos de los héroes del olimpo.

—Verdadero Héroe del Olimpo...—Dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

—Cállate princeso del mar...—Murmuro sonrojado el rubio. Los que escucharon rieron, y los que no miraron confundido el rostro sonrojado del rubio.

—Silena de Bekendorf...Oh si mis hermanitos, me he casado.—Chillo con emoción mientras mostraba su anillo. Chale se sonrojó avergonzado por la mirada de los hermanos de su esposa.—Soy hija de Afrodita.

— Charles Bekendorf, hijo de Hefesto.—Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras que con una de sus manos abrazaba a su esposa.—Y Bianca... Yo que tu le cuento a tu padre sobre tu relación si no quieres que Luke lo diga como el lo hace.—El Rubio recién nombrad sonrió a la manera de un hijo de Hermes.

—La hija de Hades suspiro nerviosa.— Padre, Luke es...¿Mi novio?—Comentó un tanto avergonzada. El rubio dio una pequeña carcajada mientras la ex-cazadora se sonrojaba con mas furor.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron Hades, y su hijo al unisono. Thalia miraba sorprendida al rubio, para luego sonreír.

—Prometido Di Angelo, prometido.—Coreaba Luke a su lado.

—Silencio Castellan...—Escondía su rostro Bianca.

—Bueno...—Comenzó Atenea.— Leeremos el primer libro. "Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo"

— ¿¡Rayo!? —Rugió enojado Zeus.

— ¡Deja leer!—Grito Atenea.

—Esto será largo... —Dijo Pecy. Annabeth a su lado rió.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo echo.**

 **Pronto subiré el primer capítulo del libro.**

 **"Evaporizó accidentalmente a mi profesora de Álgebra"**

 **xDDDD Estoy esperando.**

 **AI_MO se despide.**


	3. Capítulo 1 1: PAAMPDA

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus asientos, los héroes del pasado se sentaban a los pies de sus padres. Los dioses del futuro miraban con atención a Atenea, la cual leía la sinopsis del libro.

\- Comencemos...-Sentencio Zeus. Atenea asintió.

-Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de álgebras...-Dijo Atenea con una mueca.- ¿Cómo se pulveriza a una profesora?

-Es percy.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser Mestizo.**

\- ¿Quién quiere sesos de alga?-Pregunto Nico. Algunos asintieron, mientras que Luke asentía varias veces, Bianca solo reía ante la cara obvia de su "Novio/Prometido".

 **Si lees esto porque crees que estas en la misma situación. Mi consejo es:**

Algunos tragaron en seco antes esas palabras, mientras que otros tapaban sus oídos. Percy bufó mientras fingía estar ofendido.

 **Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira de tu padre o madre te contarán sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-Es un buen consejo. -Comentó Travis.

-Si no fuera que los monstruo no se irán solo por fingir ser personas normales. -Termino de decir Connor.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo, preocupando a algunos dioses.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso.**

Todos los mestizos -Menos los del pasado.- Asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Asusta.**

\- Es como ver una película de terror que se repite a cada hora...-Acotó Leo. Jason a su lado hizo una mueca pero asintió de acuerdo, Piper farfullo algo sobre Monstruos estúpidos.

 **La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Todos hicieron una mueca. Los ya muertos solo alzaron los hombros con ignorancia.

 **Si eres un niño normal.**

\- O sea todo lo contrario a Percy.-Se burlo Thalia chocando los cinco con Nico.

 **Que esta leyendo porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Me arrepiento de pensar eso.-Dijo sin pensar el ojo verdes. La hija de Atenea lo miro confundido.- Si no hubiera sabido que soy Mestizo... No hubiera estado contigo Chica búho. -Termino de decir mientras le daba una pequeña presión en los labios a su novia. La rubia se sonrojo furiosa mente alentando a los inmaduro a reír y a burlarse de la pareja.

 **Pero si reconoces estas páginas -Si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior.**

\- Es la falta de jugo de pasas.-Dijo con burla Hermes, haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

 **Deja de leer en este instante.**

-Si fuera tan fácil.-Masculló Annabeth mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo es.-Dijo Percy como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo?-Pregunto interesada.

-No lo sé... Solo cierra el libro y tíralo por la ventana...-Murmuró mientras recordaba algo con una sonrisa.

 **Podrías ser uno de nosotros y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

 **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

\- A mi nunca me dijiste nada.-Frunció el ceño Nico.

-Oh... A mi no me hables Di Angelo.-Masculló Percy. Los mestizo miraban interesado a los primos.

\- Eres un delicado Jackson.-Razono Nico con una risa escondida.

-No soy tu tipo, Nico. ¡No soy tu tipo!-Termino de hablar el hijo de Poseidon mientras lo que sabían lo que sucedió empezaron a reír.-Nunca me sentí tan insultado.-Bufó mientras volteaba la cara.

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

\- Yo pensé que te llamabas Perry Thompson.-Dijo un niño de 8 años de la cabaña Hermes. Los hermanos y el Dios se limpiaron una lagrima falsa de orgullo.

-¿Perry Thompson?-Pregunto con burla Leo.- Pensé que era Peter Jhonson.

La sala volvió a reír.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño problema?**

-Eso no se pregunta Percy.-Miro con desaprobación fingida a Pecy, Nico.

 **Si. Podríamos llamarlo así.**

\- Si ya sabes la repuesta...¿Para qué preguntas?-Pregunto riendo Clarisse.

\- Eres todo un caso especial amigo.-Dijo Grover, Percy apenas reparo que el se encontraba allí, con Enebro.

 **Podía empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello.**

-Eres muy pesimista chico.-Dijo Hestia con mirada preocupada. Los mestizo sonrieron con ternura hacía la diosa/niña.

-Lo siento Hestia.-Murmuro avergonzado Percy. Los dioses -Menos Hestia.- miraron sorprendido al chico, pues no parecía de los chicos que se disculpan.

Atenea iba a preguntar porque tanto respeto, pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Percy le tiene un gran respeto a Hestia, a su padre, a Hermes, a Demeter y Persefone, a Artemisa.-La nombrada se sorprendió de gran manera.- y a Hades. Le tiene un pequeño aprecio a usted, madre.-Río nerviosa.

Las diosa de la sabiduría bufó insultada.

 **Pero las cosas empezaron a ir realmente mal el año pasado.**

 **Cuando los alumnos de sextos grado fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Suena a tortura.-Dijeron todos y cada uno de los hijos de Poseidon, mas esté.

-Exagerados.-Murmuro Atenea.

 **Ya lo sé: Suena a tortura.**

Atenea miro atentamente como Poseidon y sus hijos del pasado miraban al chico del futuro, el cual era reñido por la rubia.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones en Yancy lo eran. Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de Latín, dirigía la excursión así que tenía esperanza.-Annabeth rió un poco.-. El Sr. Brunner era un tío de la mediana edad que iba en sillas de rueda motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chica tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

-¡Quiron!-Gritaron la Diosa de la sabiduría y todos sus hijos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el centauro asustado.

-Así no se enseña.-Dijo Annabeth mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Era la única manera para que Percy se interesará por la Mitología Griega.

-¡Sí!-Animo el nombrado.- Eh no...¡Hey!-Reclamo.

 **También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas.**

Jason carcajeo un poco.-Si Reyna estuviera aquí se sentiría orgullosa.

-Reyna esta obsesionada con las armas.-Aportó Nico.

-Si ella estuviera aquí, te cortaría el cabello con su espada.-Opino Jason, haciendo que Nico tuviera un pequeño escalofrío.

 **Así que el era el único profesor con el no me dormía en clases.**

-¡Percy!-Exclamo Annabeth.

-¡Eso fue hace 6 años mas o menos listilla!-Respondió Percy de igual manera.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien.**

-Y después te preguntas el porque nuestras misiones comienzan bien, y después estamos todos rodeados de monstruos.-Suspiro Thalia.

-O tu siendo secuestrado por una diosa.-Gruñó Annabeth.

-Sin memoria.-Recordó Jason.

-Tratando de salvar a la misma diosa que te secuestro.-También recordó Leo.

-Basta.-Termino Percy exasperado. Annabeth se acerco y lo abrazó bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, el cual trataba de saber quien era el padre del chico.

 **Esperaba por una vez no meterme en problemas.**

-Pides mucho.-Comentó Apolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estúpido Apolo y su hijo Solace.-Murmuro Nico mientras que cubría su rostro. La imagen de cierto rubio agitaba su estomago y hacía querer golpearlo. (N/A: Así me expreso yo, no sé xD)

 **Estaba equivocado.**

-Siempre.-Dijeron todos y cada unos de sus compañeros.

-Por eso los amo chicos.-Frunció el ceño Percy.

 **Veras, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

-Demasiadas.-Dijo Grover suspirando.

-Normalmente no son taaan malas...-Rezongo Percy.

Todos los Semidioses-Menos los del pasado.- Miraron a Percy con cara de ironía, haciendo reír al Azabache.

 **Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-¡No!-Gritaron los gemelos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Percy...¿Qué paso en la excursión al acuario?-Pregunto interesada Atenea. Sus hijos miraron también a Percy esperando una respuesta.

\- Estábamos en la sección de peces extraños o algo así. Me acerque a uno que me llamo la atención, me empezó a hablar y me dijo que lo soltara, pero me equivoque de palanca ...- Murmuró lo ultimo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida Atenea.

-Aparecieron unos tiburones, salí corriendo y tropecé con las palancas.-Se trato de excusar, Percy.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los amigos del nombrado empezaron a gruñir.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Eso hizo reír a a la mayoria.

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

 **-Voy a matarla -murmuré.**

-¡Si!-Gritaron todos los hijos de Ares.

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

 **-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. -Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

-Sé que te gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.-Comenzó Percy.- Pero sé que no te gusta en el cabello.-Termino mientras bufaba.

 **-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. -Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

 **-Ya estás en periodo de prueba-me recordó-. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-¿Estas seguro que lo estas pensando tu?-Pregunto con sorpresa fingida Thalia.

-Primero: Le parece interesante la clase.-Le siguió el juego Nico.

-Segundo: Callas a tus compañeros para escuchar.-Siguió Grover.

-¿Qué han hecho con mi Sesos de alga?-Pregunto con fingido miedo Annabeth, haciendo reír a todos, menos al aludido.

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

Hades, y sus dos hijos empezaron a pensar en la definición de la señora. El primero en reconocerlo fue Nico, la segunda Bianca, y el ultimo y con mucho miedo fue Hades. Los tres se miraron conectando sus miradas con el mismo pensamiento: "Alecto"

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-¡Grover!-Le reprendieron todos.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

 **-¿Te quieres callar? -Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **-Señor Jackson -dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **-No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

-En realidad Quiron...-Levanto la mano Percy.- Si tenía un comentario que hacer... Pero estaba tan avergonzado que no pude hacerlo.-Rió nervioso Percy.

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **-A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

-70 Dracmas a que no sabe lo que es.-Apostaron los Stoll con Annabeth.

-Hecho.-Dijo mientras asentía.

-Me encanta como expresas tu amor hacía a mi Annie.-Bufó con fingida molestia, haciendo rodar los ojos a la rubia.

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía**.-Se escucharon bufidos de molestia, y un chillido emocionado.

 **-Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

 **-¿Por qué esa específicamente?-Pregunto Demeter con un tono verde en su piel.**

\- Era la que venía mi señora.-Rió un poco nervioso el centauro.

 **-Sí -repuso él-. E hizo tal cosa por...**

 **-Bueno... -Escarbé en mi cerebro-. Cronos era el rey dios y...**

 **-¿Dios?**

-¡¿Dios?! -Gritaron todos los dioses ofendidos.

 **-Titán -Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio.-me corregí-. Y... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...**

Se escuchó una pequeña risitas en la sala.

\- ¿No se han puesto a pensar... En lo feo que debió de ser Zeus para se confundido por una piedra? - Ahora todos reían, tanto Semidioses, como dioses.

- **¡Puaj! -dijo una chica a mis espaldas.-Las diosas que lo vivieron hicieron el mismo gesto.**

 **-... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes -proseguí-, y los dioses ganaron.**

-Años de guerras, y tu lo resumes en algo menos de un párrafo.-Comento con un gruñido Atenea.

-Así es Percy.-Respondieron los Gemelos Stoll ganando unas risitas.

Algunas risitas.

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

 **-Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

 **-Quien sabe...-Murmuró Hermes para la satisfacción de todos.**

 **-¿Y para qué, señor Jackson -insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit-, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

-Pillada.- Murmuraron algunos.

- **Te han pillado -murmuró Grover.**

 **-Cierra el pico -siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

 **-No lo sé, señor.**

 **-Ya veo. -Brunner pareció decepcionado-. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

- **¡Señor Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

 **-¿Señor? -Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

 **-No todo Percy...**

 **-Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta -me dijo.**

 **-¿La de los titanes?**

-La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

-Ah.

-Repuesta universal patentada por percy.-Susurró Thalia a Nico, haciendo reír a este ultimo.

 **-Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

 **\- Perdona por lo que viene Quiron.-Suspira con tristeza Percy.**

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado... No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

-Ahora lo haces en Latín y en Griego.-Dijo Thalia en un bufido.

-Lo sé. Soy el mejor.- Fanfarroneo.

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

\- Eres muy observador Jackson.-Concordó Atenea ante la sorpresa de todos los semidioses.

\- Es cierto.-Siguió Demeter.- Solo los hijos de Dionisio, Poseidon, míos y una que otra veces los hijos de Zeus, son capaces de sentir toda la naturaleza a su alrededor, así como el tiempo.-Percy asintió. Atenea seguía pensando de quien sería hijo: "Seguro es hijo de Demeter..." Se trato de calmar con esos pensamientos.

 **Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos.**

 **No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.-"Niebla" Pensaban algunos.- Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

\- ¿Es nuestra hermana?-Pregunto asustado el mismo niño que se burló de Percy.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Grito Hermes mientras fingía un escalofrío.- Si lo fuera, el no hubiera visto como robaba.

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **-¿Castigado? -me preguntó Grover.**

 **-Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio.**

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

El Sátiro se sonrojo hasta el cuello ante la mirada burlonas y las risitas.- No soy un buen hablador, ¿Ok?

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

\- ¿Percy sin apetito? - Pregunto Piper sorprendida.- Es como si dijera que yo tengo ganas de maquillarme.- Dijo con una mueca. Su madre hizo un puchero por lo dicho. Mientras que el superman rubio y el duende latino empezaron a reír, junto a los hermanos de la chica.

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme-** Esto hizo soltar varios bufidos de las cazadoras y su Lider.- **, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera-Y** esto las hizo callar, la teniente de ese tiempo (Zoe) miraba con un poco de esperanza al chico.- **. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos.**

 **Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas -supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas-, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

-Estúpida Peli roja.-Se escuchó un grito de desacuerdo.

-¡Hey!-Fue Rachel la que grito mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Lo siento RED!-Grito de vuelta.

\- Oh que original. La llamas RED por su cabello...- Bufó atenea.

\- En realidad. La llamamos RED por su nombre... Rachel Elizabeth Dare.- Comentó Annabeth.

\- La mejor oráculo del mundo.-Dijo un hijo de Apolo.

Se escucharon unas risitas de parte de Grover, todos lo miraron interesado.

-Nancy no odiaba a Percy...—Comenzó a hablar.- Estaba loca por el.-Termino de decir, haciendo que todo el mundo quedará en chock.

- **Vaya, mira quién está aquí. -Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

A Atenea se le cruzó una idea por su cabeza, y miro a Percy y luego a Poseidon.

 **-¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **-¿Has visto...?**

 **-... el agua...**

 **-...la ha arrastrado...**

Ahora Atenea lo afirmaba, miro con rabia al joven que abrazaba a su hija.

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

 **-Y ahora, cariño...**

 **-Lo sé -musité-. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

-No adivines tu castigo. -Suspiro frustrado Hermes, haciendo reír a algunos.

- **Pero no acerté.**

 **-Ven conmigo -ordenó la mujer.**

 **-¡Espere! -intervino Grover-. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

 **Justo como ahora.**

 **-Me parece que no, señor Underwood -replicó.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **-No te preocupes -le dije-. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **-Bien, cariño -ladró la profesora-. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Eso hizo temblar a algunos, pero hizo temblar aun mas lo que habían visto la mirada actualizada de Percy, y todo gracias a Luna.

 **Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-No te confíes. -Murmuró Annabeth, preocupada.

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale -pensé-. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»** -Inserta bufido de Hermes.- **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

-Que coincidencia...-Murmuraron todos.

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera.**

-Lo hace.-Dijo como si nada Nico.- A veces pienso que hace gárgaras, y cuando le digo que si quiere agua me mira mal y saca su látigo.-Tembló un poco, y su padre lo miro preocupado.

 **Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

 **-Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño -dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

-La ultima vez que optaste por la opción segura, terminaste dando clases en un Kinder.-Suspiro Annabeth, haciendo reír algunos por el recuerdo.

 **-Sí, señora.**

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **-¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? -Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora -pensé nervioso-, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

Los de la cabaña de Hermes y Apolo empezaron a reír mientras señalaban a un sonrojado Percy.

 **-Me... me esforzaré más, señora -dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **-No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson -prosiguió ella-. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.-Hermes sonrió con orgullo, como si Percy fuera su hijo.- O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.-Insertar gruñidos de los hijos de atenea, y un regaño de cierta rubia.**

- **¿Y bien? -insistió.**

 **-Señora, yo no...**

 **-Se te ha acabado el tiempo -siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

Percy tembló un poco ante el recuerdo, aun tenía unas pocas pesadillas con ella.

-¡¿Una furia?!-Rugió sorprendido Poseidon. Su hermano miraba con temor a Poseidon, los ojos de Atenea brillaron al comprender de quien era hijo el héroe, y luego bufó al acordarse de la relación con su hija.

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

-Espera...¿El extraño normal o Tú extraño? -Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa maniaca, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Con el extraño que he tenido siempre.

 **el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

-Oh... Un bolígrafo.-Tembló falsamente Hercules.- Mira que miedo tengo... ¿Qué harás...Rayar su cara o darle un autógrafo?

Percy sacó el "Bolígrafo" le quito su tapa, el "bolígrafo" ahora era su maravillosa espada Contracorrientes, agarra la tapa y la puso en el mango, y ahora el "bolígrafo" era uno de verdad.

-Nop.-Comenzó a hablar Percy.- Pero te puedo dar un autógrafo del mayor héroe de la historia. O sea Yo.-Se escucharon gritos en todas partes que sonaban como: "Hoooooo".

 **-¡Agárralo, Percy! -gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

 **-¡Muere, cariño! -rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

Ahora todos miraban sorprendido al chico: "¿Un espadachín natural? ¿Y de paso... Griego?

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire.**

-Y 1, y 2... 4... -Grito una niña de Apolo. Tanto los niños de Apolo y los niños de Hermes gritaron: "¡Oh si nena, has probado a Riptide!" haciendo reír a todos menos a Zoe, y a Hercules.

¡ **Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

-Ya quisiera...-Suspiró.

 **Regresé fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar.** -Percy sonreía ahora, amaba la llovizna, le calmaba.

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **-Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? -Preguntaron Poseidon y sus hijos.

 **-¿Quién? -pregunté.**

Los que sabían quien era el padre de Percy rieron por la coincidencia.

 **-Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **-¿Quién? -preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Oye sátiro.-Grover miro a Hermes con miedo.- Tu, mi cabaña, y yo, después de esto reunión.-Aunque no sonará a una orden Grover tembló mientras asentía, y su novia trataba de calmarlo.

 **-No es gracioso, tío -le dije-. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

Todos miraron a Zeus con curiosidad, y esté solo alzó los hombros con ignorancia.

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **-Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-Comenzaste bien Quiron, no lo arruines.-Rezaba Hermes.

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **-Señor -dije-, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **-Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Hermes aplaudía, y sus hijos igual, haciendo sonrojar al Centauro.

-Listo.-Termino de leer Atenea con alivio pintando su cara. Cuando iban a comenzar con el otro capítulo una Luz apareció en el salón, y de allí salieron tres chicos: un rubio que fue acaparado por la cabaña Apolo, un castaño que fue derribado por una hija de Ares, y la cabaña de Hermes, y otro castaño que se fue a sentar a la cabaña de Afrodita entre su hermano Michael, y Lacy la cual frunció el ceño.

-Digan sus nombres y sus padres divinos.-Pidió/Ordeno Zeus.

-Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes.-Sonrió el moreno. Clarisse sonrió de lado.

-Mike Jhonson, hijo de Afrodita.-Dio una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, y miro al rubio atentamente.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.-Sonrío el rubio, su padre lo miro con orgullo.- ¿Donde esta Nico?-Todos señalaron al hijo de Hades que estaba a punto de escaparse por viaje de sombra. Will se acerco con paso lento y amenazante hacía Nico.

-¡Hola Solace! A que esta bonito el día. -Comentó nervioso el chico. El rubio aqueo una ceja pero aun sonriendo. Sus primos se rieron de el sin vergüenza, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-¿Te cuidaste mientras yo no estaba?-Pregunto sonriendo aun. Nico tembló un poco, y trato de buscar una salida.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-Pregunto ahora Nico, mientras sonreía forzada mente, algunos reían ante la imagen.

-Volveré a preguntar Di Angelo.-Bufó sonriendo el curandero.- ¿Te cuidaste mientras yo no estaba?

-Bueno... Cuidar Cuidar, no. -Confesó el rey de los fantasma.- No he dormido, estuve ayudando a mi padre...

-Te escapaste cuando comíamos, con viaje de sombras.-Comentó Percy para la desgracia de su primo.

-Oh...-El rubio puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. Todas las cabañas taparon sus oídos, todos menos los héroes del pasado, los dioses, los muertos, y Nico. El hijo de Apolo sopló y se oyó el ruido mas estridente y chirriante que hallan escuchado en su vida.

Cuando Will termino, los dioses miraban aterrado al hijo de Apolo, y su padre solo sonreía con emoción. Nico ahora se encontraba aturdido, y mareado para la gracia del curandero, se sentó a su lado y todo quedo en silencio.

-Mhp...-Rompió el silencio Atenea, aún aturdida.-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?.-Annabeth levantó su mano, y el libro apareció en sus piernas.

-Capítulo 2: "Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte."... -Annabeth leyó eso unas 3 veces, para luego mirar incrédula a Percy.- ¿Por qué tus títulos son así?

-A mi no me preguntes, es mi mente cuando tenía 12 años. -Rió el chico.

* * *

Termine, yey!

Es difícil :c (?)

Como sea, espero que les guste... Amo el solangelo, ¿Quién mas lo ama?

Comenten y den estrellita.

Subiré un capítulo cuando pueda... Tal vez comience hoy y lo publique mañana... No sé...

Los amo, bye bye.


	4. Capítulo 1 2: TATLCDLM

—Ok...sigamos. —Pidió Atenea a su hija, la rubia asintió, todos se acomodaron para escuchar, pero una luz volvió a interrumpir el lugar, y de ella salió Sally Jackson.

— ¡Mamá!/ ¡Sally!—Fue corriendo hacia ella Percy, Nico y Thalia. La señora abrazo a los chicos con ternura, cuando se soltaron les explicó que sucedía, y se sentaron de nuevo. Sally se sentó junto a Hestia, y todos se dieron cuando de lo iguales que eran.

—Ok... Ahora sí. —Comenzó Annabeth mientras sonreía.

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto.**

—Ahora duran de más...—Bufó con molestia Clarisse haciendo palidecer a la madre del héroe.

 **Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión—**

— ¿Estaba buena?—Pregunto interesado Apolo.

—Esa es de las tuya... ¿Eh?—Pregunto con picardea Hermes, el dios de las profecías solo asintió.

—Emhn...—Escarbo en su mente Percy. — Era linda... Pero muy chillona y animada, siempre estaba leyendo cosas sobre poesías, y hacía juego de palabras... No me caía bien. —Termino de decir Percy al recibir la mirada filosa de Annabeth.

 **Era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata.**

 **Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

— ¡Grover!—Gritaron todos de la caballa de Hermes, y el mismo Dios, haciendo sonrojas al Sr. de lo salvaje.

 **Grover no podía engañarme. —Añadir bufidos de Hermes y sus hijos. — Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

—Oh... Casi nada primo, solo que casi te mata Alecto, y luego llego Quirón con su espada lokisha, y mataste a una Furia sin entrenamiento. —Dijo con sarcasmo sobre cargado Nico.

— ¡Nico Di Angelo!—Le regaño Sally.

—Lo siento Sally.

—Mamá. —Corrigió Sally con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Lo siento Mamá. —Se disculpó sonrojado. Sus primos/hermanos rieron un poco.

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Hades y sus hijos suspiraron, esa era una de las cosas que odiaban de Alecto.

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación.**

—Yo casi me hice pipi.—Confesó sonrojado Grover.—Y Percy se levantó de lo más normal, miro al cielo, le saco el dedo del corazón cerro la ventana, me miro mal, y se tiró a la cama.—Tembló Grover.

 **Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Zeus se trataba de esconder en su trono ante las miradas filosas de sus hermanas y esposa.

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

—Grover... Dime que Percy no agarró nada filoso en ese tiempo. —Rogó su madre.

—Ahora que lo pienso... En ese tiempo cuando Nancy se metía conmigo, no había tijeras en ningún lado. —Miro a su amigo con curiosidad pero esté solo levanta los dos pulgares y sonreía triunfante mente.

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Los dioses inmaduros y sus hijos. —Menos un rubio responsable. — se limpiaban las lágrimas falsas de orgullos.

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Todos rieron por ese apodo.

 **No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

—Si no sabes que es. —Señalo a Dionisio. —Allí tienes una imagen.

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

Todos miraron a Sally, preguntando como reacciono la madre ante esa carta, la señora sonrió y suspira.

—Me sentí tan emocionada por poder ver otra vez a mi niño, que fui a trabajar para poder llevarle muchas muestras de los dulces que a él le gustan.

Hestia sonrió a ver como su fuego incrementaba de tamaño ante la ternura y amor de la madre.

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

— ¿Paul juega póker?—Preguntó Connor, Travis asintió confundido a su lado.

El azabache bufó enojado ante el recuerdo de esa escoria.

—Chicos... Paul no sabe ni jugar a las palmitas. —Respondió Katie mientras reía, tratando de aligerar la tensión de los Jackson.

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.** —Los dioses amante a la naturaleza (Poseidón, Demeter, Perséfone, y Artemisa) sonrieron con nostalgia y alegría, al igual que sus hijos.— **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

Un Awww se escuchó de parte de Demeter, y Afrodita, siendo acompañadas por sus hijas. El héroe se sonrojó al igual que su profesor.

—Te echara de menos Quirón. —Sonrió de manera tierna Afrodita.

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

 **L** **a tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi _Guía Cambridge de mitología griega_ al otro lado del dormitorio.** —Insertar gritos de Atenea y sus hijos. — **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

—Ahora eres un experto. —Se Auto-interrumpió Annabeth con una mirada pícara, haciendo reír a su novio.

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

—Ni se les ocurra. —Gritaron las dos hijas de Demeter al ver la sonrisa de los Stoll.

 **Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

 **Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.** —Insertar gruñidos de desacuerdo de la cabaña 11. — **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

— ¿Cuánto saco en el examen?—Preguntaron interesados algunos.

—Una A+ más unos 10 puntos extras... Si mal no me acuerdo. —Escarbo en su mente Quirón. Se escucharon chillidos de sorpresas, y una que otra persona tosiendo de la impresión.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntaron ahora sus primos/hermanos.

—La mayoría de las preguntas trataban sobre Poseidón y Atenea, otras sobre los hermanos, y así. —Respondió Quirón. — Una de la pregunta fue:

 _En un isla hubo una competencia entre Atenea y Poseidón para ver quien se volvía patrón de la isla ¿A quién eligieron? y ¿Por qué?_

 _*a-. El Olivo. Atenea*_

 _salada. Poseidón_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _responderé esto así como así. ¿Por qué elegir el Olivo?... Es que acaso en esa isla no sabían que si hervía el agua, y separaban la sal, podrían tener como mantener los alimentos y tener una fuente de agua mineral para todo tipo de necesidades. Si Atenea hubiera inventado la pizza lo entendería, ¿Pero un olivo?_

—Eres un terco seso de algas. —Comentó riendo Annabeth.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta... Percy comentaba cosas que decían a gritos quien era su padre. —Susurró Thalia a Nico, el chico asintió de acuerdo.

 **No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.** —Quirón sonrió de lado. —

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

 **—... preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

—Es cierto. —Asintieron algunos.

Otros bufaron, y otros reían.

 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

 **—... solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...**

 **—Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

Ahora todos —menos los dioses, el héroe, y su madre. — reían sin control.

—Si hubiéramos esperado, yo seguiría plantada. —Comentó Thalia.

—Si hubiéramos esperado, el seguiría pensando que comer azul es normal. —Le siguió Nico.

Percy solo escondía sonrojado su rostro, haciendo reír aún más a los chicos.

 **—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

 **—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

 **—Señor, él la vio...**

 **—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

 **—Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—No fallaste G-man. —Le consoló Percy.

—Eres el mejor Sátiro. —Le ayudo Thalia.

—Eres único. —Le dio apoyo Luke.

 **—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.** —Se escuchó un grito de Hermes. — **El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.** —Hermes asintió, algunos notaron que estaba pálido.

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

— ¿Qué hacías en tu forma centauro?—Pregunto interesado Luke.

—Estirando las piernas. —Admitió sonrojado Quirón.

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.** —Hermes recuperaba su color natural.

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

Se escuchó un suspiro por todo el salón, Annabeth se encontraba sonrojada.

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

— ¿Qué pasará el solsticio de invierno?—Pregunto interesada Hera con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Los semidioses que conocían su verdadera personalidad les dieron un escalofrío.

—Seguro se leerá luego. —Dijo Percy con nervios.

 **—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

 **—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

—Quirón, no se lo recuerdes. —Dijo Hermes con una risilla.

 **—No me lo recuerde.**

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.** —Hermes asintió de acuerdo, ganando un regaño de la Sra. Jackson. — **Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

 **—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **—Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

—Percy nunca tiene un aspecto horrible. —Comento ofendida una hija de Afrodita, recibiendo como repuesta el gruñido de cierta rubia.

 **—Sólo estoy... cansado.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

—Me dio una jaqueca cuando trate de sentir lo que tenía.

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

—Siempre lo haces Foca bebe. —Se burló Piper. Percy rió ante el apodo.

—Acéptalo Pip (Se pronuncia Paip), si yo no viviera así, nuestras misiones no serían interesantes. —Dijo Percy moviendo sus cejas, haciendo reír a todos en su alrededor. Un par de rubios miraban entre celosos y confundidos la escena.

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

 **—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

—Malas palabras en un mal momento. —Negaba con la cabeza Afrodita.

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

 **—Vale, señor —murmuré.**

 **—Lo que quiero decir es que... —Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

—Quirón no sigas. —Murmuraba Percy, cuando Annabeth se iba a acercar, Piper se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. — Pip. —Rezongo con voz de bebe, sacando una risa de esta.

—Cálmate Foca bebe. —Le sonrió de lado, la hija de Afrodita. El hijo de Poseidón suspiro frustrado.

—Me dije que me acostumbraría al apodo... Pero es imposible.

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito**

—No sabía que era tu profesor favorito. —Murmuro con incredulidad Quirón.

—Por los dioses Quirón. —Todos miraron a Annabeth. — Todos sabemos que Percy es tu alumno favorito, así como tú eres su profesor favorito.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—Grito Heracles. —No es cierto, verdad, ¿Quirón?—El Centauro bajo la mirada sin poder responder, pero sabiendo la repuesta.

 **Delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

 **—Vale —le dije temblando.**

 **—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

—Ven acá...—Le abrazó Piper, para el desconcierto de los rubios, el azabache correspondió.

—Lo estoy volviendo a sentir Pip...

Una nota calló a los pies de la morena, ella agarró la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

 _De las moiras:_

 _Los héroes podrán llegar a sentir de nuevo todo lo que sucedió, tanto golpes mentales, como golpes físicos. Así si llegan a tener una herida deberán leer lo que sigue para que se curara._

—Paip...—Susurró Percy. —Eso no ayuda. —Susurró de nuevo. La chica mitad cherokee empezó a reír a ver la cara de "Maldad" del hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **—Percy...**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

—Lo siento Percy...—Murmuró con pena Quirón.

—Tranquilo Quirón. —Le sonrió con calma.

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadie.**

—Mph Mph...—Los dioses carraspearon un poco ofendidos.

— ¡En ese tiempo no sabía de donde venía yo!—Grito avergonzado.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano.**

—Al menos te preguntaron cariño. —Dijeron al unísono Hestia y Sally.

 **Y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

— ¿Trabajar?—Pregunto sorprendida Atenea. —Un niño de doce años no debe trabajar.

—Teníamos que sobrevivir. —Bufó molesto Percy. Su madre lo miro pidiendo perdón, pero esté la miro y le sonrío.

 **—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

—Me arrepiento de lo que dije. —Dijeron las Diosa y la mortal sonrojadas.

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

—Acosador.

—Acosador.

—Acosador.

—Cablita. —Grito un niño de la cabaña de Apolo, haciendo reír a todos, y sonrojar a Grover.

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

— ¿Buscas benévolas? —Pregunto en juego Piper. Percy se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que le preguntaría.

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **— ¿Buscas Benévolas?**

Algunos rieron ante la coincidencia.

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

 **— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

—No confieses. —Gruño exasperado Hermes.

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **— ¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

 **—Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

—Oh... Solo te falto la parte importante. —Dijo con sarcasmo el Sátiro. — Hola Quirón, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy muy preocupado por Percy.

La sala rió ante el sarcasmo.

 **—Mira, Percy... —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

 **—Grover...**

 **—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

 **—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

Justo como ahora.

 **—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardian**

 **Colina Mestiza**

 **Long Island, Nueva York**

 **(800) 009—0009**

Algunos bufaron el nombre de cierto dios del vino.

 **— ¿Qué es colina mes...?**

 **— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi... dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

 **—Ya quisiera ser rico. —Bufo el sátiro mientras cruzaba las piernas en señal de "clase".**

 **—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Asintió.**

 **—O por si me necesitas.**

 **— ¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? —Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

— ¡Percy!—Le gritaron Annabeth y Piper. Esta última dejo sorprendida a su novio.

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—Eres un buen chico...—Le sonrió Artemisa. Orión asintió de acuerdo, el chico se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Me recuerda a Orión. —Comentó sin pensar Artemisa para sí misma.

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

Los de la caballa de Hefestos empezaron a reír, siendo liderados por Leo con una sonrisa maníaca. — ¡Novato, estúpidos Novatos!

 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Algunos de los héroes del pasado reconocieron ese lugar y ahogaron un jadeo, miraron al chico con sorpresa, pero esté tenía la mirada oscura.

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

Luke miro a Percy como si preguntara algo, Percy lo miro y sus ojos brillaron de miedo, Luke tembló al saber de quién era el hilo, bajo la mira y acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

Ahora todos miraron con lastima al chico. Percy se acomodó y escondió su rostro, sintió como Annabeth se acercó a él. Pero él en ver de sentir el calor que sentía al lado de Piper sintió un frío cegador.

— _¿Qué sucede conmigo?_ —Se preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de desconcierto. — _Annabeth es mi novia..._

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

 **— ¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye...**

 **—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

Grover bajo la mirada.

 **—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

—No tiene gracia, Perseus. Ninguna gracia. —Comentó su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

 **—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

 **— ¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

 **— ¡Vamos! —Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

—Odio que seas tan terco. —Bufó con rabia Annabeth.

Percy rió un poco, pero sonó seca, sin sentimientos. Afrodita tosió un poco, Hefestos miro preocupado a su esposa, Ares no pareció reparar eso.

—Lo siento listilla. —Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue tan fingida que parecía más una mueca de desagrado, como si el apodo quemara su lengua. — _Deja de responder así... ¿Qué sucede?_

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

Eso hizo reír a algunos.

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

— ¿No serás hijo mío?—Pregunto interesado Hefestos.

Percy negó. — No señor.

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

Como hacía ahora mismo.

 **—Grover.**

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

 **—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **— ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

—Mucho peor Percy...—Comentó con calma Nico, Hades asintió de acuerdo.

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

 **—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

 **—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como... más antigua.**

 **— ¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

 **—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

—Lo estás asustando Grover.

 **— ¿Qué última vez?**

 **—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—Grover...—Gruñó enojado Leo.

 **—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

—Qué bueno que lo prometiste. —Bufó con ironía Grover.

 **— ¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

—Me gustan las rosas azules. —Comentó de la nada Percy, eso hizo que él se sonrojará.

Algunos rieron a pesar de la tensión.

—Tomaremos un descanso. Avisaré cuando vallamos a cenar. —Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa, Sally se acercó y le pidió que la dejara ayudar.

—Piper...—La llamo Afrodita. La chica miro a su madre preocupada, su cabello estaba ahora con falta de brillo, su piel estaba pálida, y se veía débil.

— ¿Sí, madre?—Pregunto con educación, mientras arreglaba su coleta.

— ¿Podemos hablar?... En privado. —Dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Piper asintió, y salió con su madre.

 **Punto de vista: Piper.**

Cuando salimos de la sala, noté lo oscuro del cielo, _tan oscuro como cierto cabello..._ Saca eso pensamientos de ti Piper. Tienes un novio, Jason Grace es tu novio, nadie más, y como hija del amor debes respetar tu relación.

Caminando al lado de mi madre pude notar su falta de poder, caminaba con lentitud. Cuando llegamos a una banca rodeada de Rosas azules, mi madre se sentó y me miro con pena.

—Mi hija...—Murmuró, y acarició mi mejilla. —Eres tan linda...—Sonrió con ternura, eso hizo sonrojarme.

—Madre... ¿Qué sucede?

—Es la falta de amor Piper...—Sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello.

— ¿Falta de amor? Madre tienes a un grupo de chicos que se aman unos con los otros.

—No ese tipo de amor. —Dio una pequeña risa. Piper pudo haber jurado que sonó como una canción de cuna. —Es del tipo de amor entre amigos.

—Pero para eso nos tienes a Annabeth, Percy, Jason, y a mí. —Dije con muy poca seguridad. _¿Por qué mi voz tembló al decir su nombre?_

—Ese es el problema Piper. —Dijo mi madre con seriedad. — ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo del destino?—Asentí un poco. Drew me comentó un poco sobre eso. — Tu hilo en el futuro está roto hija. —Sentí mi mente explotar. — A igual que el de Percy...—Ella sonrió un poco cuando dijo su nombre.

Deje de sentir frío, y note que fue por mi madre, ahora vestía una chaqueta militar, una camisa manga corta azul con una paloma blanca en el pecho, un pantalón negro, aún tenía mi Katropis en la cintura, y tenía unas botas militares.

—Pero Percy está enamorado de Annabeth...—Empecé a contar.

—Percy estaba enamorado de esa chica... Cuando uno está enamorado siente calidez Piper... Siente ganas de no querer soltarlo... Pero puedo jurar que Percy sintió frío... No por nada soy la diosa del amor. —Ella se volvió a levantar. — Hay una chica en la vida de Jason... Su amor platónico Piper, volverán a estar juntos...—Y se fue. En una ráfaga llena de pétalos de rosas azules.

La idea de ver a Jason alejado de mí... No me dolió, no tuve miedo, no sentí nada. Miré a la luna, y me senté en la banca.

—El hilo del destino...


	5. Capítulo 1 3: GPILP

**Capítulo 3: Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones.**

* * *

Después de descansar, todos regresaron a la sala. Piper se alejó de todos para poder pensar, pero estaba lo suficiente mente cerca como para escuchar la lectura. Percy miró confundido a la hija de afrodita, pero luego le resto importancia, pero aún sintiendo preocupación.

—Leeré yo.—Alzó la mano Ares, sorprendiendo a Atenea y a Hermes. Annabeth paso el libro igual de sorprendida que su madre.— **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones.** —Todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba unas risitas de parte los Jackson.

 **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

—Fue una buena decisión.—Dijo con seriedad Orion. Teseo y Poseidon asintieron con seriedad.

—¿A que si?—Pregunto en broma Percy mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos, sin que estos supieran lo ultimo.

—Pues claro.—Dijo Teseo mientras miraba a Percy con exageración.

—Hasta yo me iría... Y sin siquiera mirarlo.—Dijo Poseidon tomando una forma mortal, haciendo sonrojar a Sally.

Todos lo que sabían quien era el padre de Percy rieron, eso hizo confundir mas a los dioses.

 **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

 **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

 **—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll sonrieron ante la información, pero luego se golpearon la frente al acordarse de la nueva dirección de Percy.

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

—La mejor.—Dijo Thalia.

—Tierna.—Le siguió Nico.

—Única.—Siguió Annabeth.

—Especial.—Comentó Piper, mientras que Leo y Jason asentían.

—Te queremos como madre.—Comentaron al unisono los Stoll. Un montón de comentarios volaron por la sala, sorprendiendo a los Dioses, y sonrojando a Sally.

—Ella es MI madre.—Sonrió tierna mente Percy.

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

—Eso también va para ti Percy.—Comentó amistosa mente Annabeth.

Percy rió un poco.—Lo sé Annabeth.

Todos los que conocían la relación de los chicos, se sorprendieron por la falta de apodos.

 **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,** —Todos miraron mal a Zeus.— **y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

Atenea sonrió con cariño por la pasión de la mortal, se cambió a su forma mortal, y se acerco a Sally.

—Sally.—La aludida miro a la diosa de la sabiduría con curiosidad.—Te doy mi bendición de la sabiduría.—Ante lo dicho la mortal fue rodeada por una luz gris, algunos juraron haber escuchado el canto de unos búhos.—Ahora podrás tener éxito en todo lo que tenga que ver en literatura. Te has ganado mi respeto.

—Muchas gracias .—Percy le sonrió a su madre, mientras susurraba algo que sonaba: "Mereces eso y mas..."

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

—¡Código rosa!—Grito Piper, ella junto a todos los del campamento, la mortal, y el centauro se taparon sus oídos. Un grito/Chillido resonó en toda la sala por parte de Afrodita que recuperaba poco a poco su deslumbres.

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

 **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

Hermes junto a Apolo empezaron a aplaudirle a la mortal. La mortal se levanto he hizo como si fuera una estrella, eso hizo reír a la sala.

—No fue una mentira...—Comenzó Apolo.

—Pero tampoco fue la verdad.—Termino Hermes.

—Me enamoré.—Sentenciaron los dos dioses al unisono. La humana empezó a reír sonrojada.

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

—Percy...—Trato de hablar su madre, pero fue cortaba por la mano de Percy.

—Esta bien mamá...—Le sonríe.

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

Sally, Grover y Percy fruncieron el ceño.

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos... En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

Sally miró a su hijo preocupada, pero solo encontró la mirada apagada de el.

—Percy... —Susurraron sus amigos al ver la mirada apagada de esté.

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

—¿Qué?... Ese no es el lugar para cuidar a un niño...—Gruño con molestia Hestia.

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

 **—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

 **—¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

—¿Te pedía dinero?—Pregunto con cierto enojó Poseidon. Percy bajo la mirada un poco, y señalo a Ares para que siguiera con la lectura.

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

Afrodita y sus hijos.—Con Piper y todo.— hicieron una mueca de asco, haciendo rodar los ojos con diversión a Hefesto, y reír a Ares.

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega—Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

—Percy...—Murmuró su madre con sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas.

—¿Te golpeó?—Pregunto Poseidon.

Percy no respondió, se acerco a su padre, y se levanto la camisa, la tensión se sentía en el aire, le dio la espalda y mostró unas marcas.

—Espera... ¿Eso no eran golpes de monstruos?—Dio un pequeño grito Annabeth, Percy negó con la cabeza.—Percy...

—Lo siento...—Susurró, y sonrió de lado.— Pero no podía decir nada.

Poseidon miro cada una de la cicatrices con rabia incrementando dentro de el.

—Oh...—Nico dio una sonrisa al estilo "Soy el hijo de la muerte, y Rey de los fantasmas, tienes que temerme".—El esta recibiendo su castigo...

A algunos le dio un escalofrío, Hades miro preocupado a su hijo: ¿Por qué pasa tanto tiempo en el inframundo?

 **—No tengo suelto —contesté.**

 **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

Las hijas de afrodita volvieron a hacer una mueca de asco.

 **Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

 **—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—.Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

 **—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

 **—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas.**

 **Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.** —Las cazadoras, y las hijas de afroditas pusieron muesca de asco.

 **—Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

 **—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

—¡Tiene dislexia y THDA idiota!—Gruñó Nico. Todos miraron sorprendido al hijo de Hades, normalmente esté mantenía el perfil bajo.—¿Qué?—Dijo mirando a todos con sus ojos lleno de locura al igual que su padre, quien sonreía con orgullo.

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

—¿Cómo puedes dormir allí?—Preguntó preocupada Annabeth. Percy miró a la rubia y sonrió.

—No es tan malo... Es como el olor de la cabaña de afrodita, aumentado por 4 y siendo asqueroso.—Comentó divertido el hijo de Poseidon.

 **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

—Han notado que la mayoría de lo que dice, y piensa Percy... Es sarcasmo.—Todos miraron a Will, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

Algunos se tensaron, y miraron alarmados al libro.

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

—... ¿Confundiste a Sally con un monstruo?—Le miro con incredulidad Thalia.

—¡Estaba traumatizado por los dioses!

 **—¿Percy?**

 **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

—Awww...—Le sonrieron Afrodita y Hestia asiendo sonrojar a Percy.

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja.—Todos miraban a una Sally sonrojada.— Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—Y eso es mucho.—Murmuró en burla Grover.

 **—Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

—Prissy... Tu empezaste a crecer cuando tenías quince.—Comentó con burla Clarisse.

—Lo sé, y me odio por se uno de los mas pequeños a pesar de mi 17 años.—Gruñó.— Hasta Nico me ha pasado, ¡y tiene 15!

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Algunos suspiraron por recordar los dulces de Sweet on America.

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

Sus primos —Thalia y Nico.— miraron con burla a Percy.

Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.

 **—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes.**

 **Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

—¿Qué?—Miraron a Percy sorprendido.

—Estaba con mi mamá, ¿Qué esperaban?

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo...**

 **—¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

 **—No, mamá.**

—A ver...—Suspiró Hermes.— Es bueno mentir... ¡Pero no lo hagas con tu madre!—La cabaña 11 asintió de acuerdo.

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

 **—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **—¿A Montauk?**

Poseidon, y sus hijos suspiraron de anhelo, amaban esa playa.

 **—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **—¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **—En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

—¡Hazlo!—Grito la cabaña de Ares.

 **Pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

 **—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

—...¿Llamaste a Gabe el apestoso "Cariño"?—Pregunto asqueada Thalia.

—Tenía que convencerlo con todo.—Suspiro Sally.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **—Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

 **—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un raja.**

—Ohhh...Chantaje. Sally eres genial.—Señalo a la mortal como si estuviera en un concierto.

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro... va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

—¡No!—Chillaron las chicas de afrodita.—Menos Piper.

 **—Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

 **—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **—Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

 **—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas... Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

—A lo mejor si te pega una patada en lo que sea que tengas, y te deja chillando como gato.—Gruñó Nico por la bajo, haciendo reír a Will que estaba a su lado.

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

—Lo que sea.—Suspiro Nico.

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

—Por ti/ Por mi—Dijeron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo.

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

 **—Lo siento —murmuré—.**

—Espera... ¡El sarcasmo! ¿Donde esta el sarcasmo?—Gritaron alarmados Nico y Thalia, lo que sabían del humor raro de Percy también empezaron a gritar.

 **—.Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

—Ahhh...—Suspiraron con alivio.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

 **—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

Algunos bufaron.

—¿Cómo pudiste vivir así?—Pregunto Poseidon, mientras apretaba con fuerza su tridente.

Percy le sonrió a su padre.—No lo sé.—Dijo alzando los hombros mientras le restaba importancia.

 **—Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de... lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Camaro del 78— durante todo el fin de semana.**

—... ¿No te ayudo?

—Ni un poco. Pero así es mejor.—Suspiro Percy.

 **—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

—Como si fueras a conducir... Tienes 12 años.—Murmuro Persefone.

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.** —La diosa asintió de acuerdo.— **Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

—Espera...—Thalia lo miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos azules.— Teniendo en cuenta quien es tu padre, y que la gaviota se la pasa por allí... ¿No sería tu culpa en realidad?

Algunos se rieron ante lo dicho.

—Cállate Thalia...—Bufó sonrojado Percy.

Los dioses trataron de unir cabos pero no podían. Poseidon miro atentamente a Percy, luego miro a Sally, y se sorprendió cuando sintió que la conocía.

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre— bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Pregunto Thalia, mientras hacía la señal.

—No me sale.—Murmuró sonrojado el hijo de Hades.

—¿Quieres la verdad?—Pregunto Percy, Thalia asintió.—No tengo ni idea, solo sé que me sentía realmente enojado, y cuando regrese a mis cabales la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Debe ser por la humedad del aire, lograste utilizarla.—Comentó Annabeth.

—Demasiado poderoso para ser verdad.—Halago Will al hijo de Poseidon.

Zeus miraba fijamente al héroe, mientras pensaba como pudo haber hecho eso " _Demasiado poderoso... Es verdad"_ después pensaría algo que hacer para poder eliminar a ese mocoso, era muy fuerte, y podría ser un problema en el futuro.

 **Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.  
**

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

—Me encanta.—Dijeron al unisono Poseidon y Percy.

 **Me encantaba.**

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

—¡Código Rosa!*—Grito Percy junto a Piper, esto hizo que todos, absolutamente todos se taparan sus oídos.

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidon miro a la mujer en la sala, y vio como sus ojos brillaban con emoción por la mención de esta playa...¿ _Será? No puede ser._

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

—¿Por qué tanto azul?—Preguntó interesado Apolo.

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

—Hazlo por favor.—Chilló desesperado Apolo, haciendo reír a algunos, y a avergonzar a sus hijos.

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

—Percy, tu no tienes una veta, tu eres rebelde completo.—Se burló Thalia, Percy miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

—Mi rebeldía, más la de tu padre... Pues, sabes que te amo mi Percy.—Se trato de excusar sin mucho éxito, Sally.

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

—Ahora podré hacerlo.—Comentó sonriendo Sally, mientras miraba con agradecimiento a Atenea.

La diosa solo sonrió.

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

Percy sonrió, esto tal vez haga que lo descubra.

 **—Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

—Pelo negro, ojos verde.—Dijo Zeus mirando a Poseidon.— Rebelde, ola... ¡Poseidón!—Rugió con rabia.

El nombrado silbaba con inocencia, mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

 **—Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

—Lo estoy, de todos y cada uno de mis hijos.—Teseo, Orion, y Percy se levantaron y se sentaron al lado de su padre.

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

—Eres mi hijo, eres fantástico de por si.—Comento Poseidón con una sonrisa.

 **—¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir... cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

El dios y la mortal se sonrojaron, recordando todo (TODO) lo que pasaron en esa cabaña.—Aunque Poseidon solo sitió esos pensamiento como si los implantaran en su cabeza.

 **—Pero me conoció de bebé.**

—Cierto.—Confirmó Percy, haciendo enfurecer mas a Zeus.

 **—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio.** **Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer.**

—Por supuesto.—Susurró Poseidon con una sonrisa.

 **Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto...**

 **Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

Poseidon bajo la mirada. Siento un chorro de agua golpear su mejilla, y volteo a ver a su hijo, el cual sonreía.—Esta bien papá...

 **—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **—No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo... creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **—¿Porque no me quieres cerca? —Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **—Oh, Percy, no. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

El centauro miro con pena a Percy.

 **—Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

—Así se hace Sesos de alga, primero lo reconoces y luego todo será normal.—Dijo Thalia mientras se sentaba a un lado de Percy.

—Ni tan normal, estamos hablando de Percy.—Dijo ahora Nico, sentado a su otro lado.

—Thalia, ve a ver si tu cabeza consigue aire afuera.—Le replico Percy.— Y Nico silencio, porque yo sé muchas cosas que piensas sobre cierto rubio.—Todos miraron la reacción de los tres azabaches, la chica con una aire electrizaste, el menor se sonrojó y convocó a su chófer sin quererlo, y el mayor se acomodaba en su puesto con sonrisa triunfante.

 **—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **—¿A salvo de qué?**

—Oh... de casi nadie, solo de mi padre el señor del teatro, y de mi tío "Caronte me molesta mucho".—Bufó enojada Thalia.

—¡Oye! ¡Caronte es un dolor de espalda!—Le replico Nico.

—Aunque no te niego que tu papá es el señor del teatro... Tío H lo hizo por una buena razón.—Termino Percy.

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

—Mh... Ha de ser por tu aroma a Semidios.—Murmuraron algunos.

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

—Igual que Hércules.—Soltó Zoe, ganando unas miradas aterradoras. El nombrado bufó celoso.

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme. Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

 **Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

Todos dieron un soplido de exasperación, _Solo Percy..._ Pensaron todos, menos los dioses y los héroes del pasado.

 **—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo... simplemente no soporto la idea.**

 **—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

Todos los semidioses gritaron al unisono.—¡Campamento Mestizo!—Haciendo reír al centauro.

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

 **—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo... no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

 **—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano...**

Todos en el campamento miraron mal a Percy.

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

—Tus sueños son un asco Percy.—Comentó con una mano en su frente , Will. Ese comentario hizo reír a algunos.

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco**

Poseidon levanto su mano como si estuviera en clase.

 **y un águila dorada—**

Zeus levanto la mano como si hubieran dicho su nombre.

 **Intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Los Hermanos miraban con ojos brillante del deseo por la pelea, haciendo rodar los ojos a sus hermanas.

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

—¡Iba a ganar! Por poquito...—Empezó su momento "No-Soy-Diva-Solo-Soy-Un-Dios-Hermoso-Así-Que-Vete".

 **Me desperté sobresaltado.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **—Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.** —Los hermanos del dios del mar, lo miraron burlona mente.— **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

Al igual que a todos en la sala.

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta. Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era...no era exactamente Grover.**

—¿Cómo así?—Preguntaron confundidos Leo, y los Stoll, todos a su alrededor rodaron los ojos, mientras que cierto Sátiro escondía su risa en el cuello de su novia.

 **—He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

—En que quería escapar de un loco sátiro que repetía: "Nunca pasan de sexto" "siempre en sexto"—Le respondió con sarcasmo Percy.

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

—Que casi te mata una benévola, que vistes a la parca...—Murmuraba Sally con una mirada que hizo saber a todo el campamento de donde salió la mirada de Percy.

 **Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

—Nmhn...Nop.—Sonrió de manera "Inocente", Percy.

 **Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo... y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas... donde debían estar sus piernas...**

—¿Donde estaban sus piernas...?

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

 **—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

—Juro que mi mamá me dio miedo...—Dijo Percy con su cabeza en el hombro de Thalia. Thalia y Nico rieron, pero luego se acordaron de la vez que no acomodaron su cuarto, y temblaron.

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Camaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

Los (Idiotas) infantiles miraban con curiosidad al libro en espera de la respuesta.

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

—Ahhhhh...—Dijeron al unisono. Todo el mundo se dio un golpe en al frente.

—Bueno...¿Quién lee el otro? Esté libro es muy aburrido para ser real...—Bufó con leve enfado Ares.

—Yo quiero.—Levanto la mano Rachel.

Ares le paso el libro a Rachel.

—Sigo sin poder creer que mi Oráculo ya no sea una momia.—Le murmuró Apolo, al dios de los viajeros.

—¿Quieres qué te pellizque?—Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Hermes. El dios de los Haikus negó varias veces.

—El capítulo se llama: **Mi madre me enseña a torear.** —Todos la miraron confundida.— Cuando tu hagas un titulo normal... Yo dejaré de hacer lo que solo las chicas saben.—Comentó con una sonrisa pícara que fue correspondida por Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse(Que se hizo amiga de ella con el paso de los días) y Thalia.

—Entonces nunca dejaras de hacerlo.—Le respondió Percy confundido.

—Gracias a los dioses.—Murmuro aun con su sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

 **¿Pueden adivinar lo que hace Rachel? eue...(?)**

 ***: No se han puesto a pensar que si Percy tiene voz de Líder, y Piper tiene su embrujo habla...¿No sería una combinación muy potente? :3**

 **Esté capítulo esta dedicado a Daap por ¡Esforzarse en su examen y hacer su tarea sin ganas!**

 **Apolo y Hermes aprueban esto.**

 **Kaw Pow.-Efectos de sonidos pobres.**

 **Apolo y Hermes han recibido un golpe de Atenea. (?)**

 **Los amo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 1 4: MMMEAT

**Capítulo 4: Mi madre me enseña a torear.**

Para aquellos que piensan que separaré el Percabeth... No lo haré. Es solo un poco de drama que estoy poniendo, déjenme jugar un poco ;-;

* * *

-Comienza RED.-Pidió Piper con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

-Ok.-Comenzó Rachel.- **Mi madre me enseña a torear.**

-Rawr...-Sonrió con picardia Ares.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-Rugieron los tres primos, y el dios del mar.

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

-Así se conduce.-Grito con jubilo Ares.

-Es por eso que su moto siempre esta en mi taller.-Murmuró Hefesto para el, pero fue escuchado por su esposa quien dio una pequeña risita.

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Grover, e hizo reír a todos en la sala.

 **-Así que tú y mi madre... ¿os conocíais? -se me ocurrió decir.**

-¿Quieres romper el hielo pero no sabes cómo?-Pregunto como en un comercial, Leo.

-Pues llama a Percy Jackson, el tiene comentarios idiotas que te harán quedar como idiota, ¡pero ya no habrá hielo!-Terminaron los Stoll.

-Si llamas dentro de 30 minutos conseguirás ¡Que Percy te diga su repuesta universal! ¡Llame ya!-Dijeron los 3 al unisono.

Los infantiles en la sala empezaron a reír, mientras que Percy se sonrojaba.

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

-Algo mucho peor...-Susurró Percy a sus primos.

 **-No exactamente -contestó-. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

 **-¿Que me vigilabas?**

-G-Man... Cuando me contaste eso, yo pensé "Acosador".-Dijo Percy mirando de forma burlona a Grover. El sátiro se sonrojó aun más.

 **-Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo -añadió rápidamente-. Soy tu amigo.**

-El mejor.-Sonrió Percy.

 **-Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

 **-Eso no importa ahora.**

 **-¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo...**

 **Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

Justo como en la sala.

 **-¡Cabra! -gritó.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

 **-Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

Todos rieron por la ridícula pelea entre el sátiro y el héroe.

 **-¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

-Dicen que los sátiros son Paz y amor... Pero son maldad, pura, maldad*...-Murmuró Chris mientras sobaba su brazo, su novia sonrió con un poco de burla.

 **-¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

 **-¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

 **-¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

Todos miraron a Percy con incredulidad.

-¡Tenía un trauma! -Grito de nuevo.

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Entonces ¿por qué...?**

 **-Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás -respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad-. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

-¿Quién soy?-Pregunto burlona mente.

-Hijo de Poseidon, Héroe del Olimpo, salvador del Olimpo, enemigo mortal de Titanes, enemigo mortal de algunos dioses.-Dijo Grover haciendo sonrojar a Percy.

-Era una pregunta Capciosa.-Le cortó un sonrojado Percy.

 **-¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

 **-Percy -dijo mi madre-, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

 **-¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

 **-Oh, casi nadie -soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro -. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

-¡Grover!-Le regañaron los hermanos Di Angelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

 **-¡Grover!**

 **-Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

-¡Sí!-Rugió prendido en fuego-Literalmente.- Ares.

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación.**

Algunos rieron.

 **En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

 **-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunté.**

-A recoger fresas Prissy.-Comentó la pareja de el hijo de Hermes, y la hija de Ares.

 **-Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. -La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí-. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

 **-Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

Se escuchó un golpe por toda la sala, y cuando vieron en donde se produjo, vieron a Percy con algunos mechones levantado, y con una mano esquelética en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **-Por favor, cielo -suplicó mi madre-. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

 **-¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

Se escucharon unas risas espeluznante por toda la sala.

 **-No eran ancianas -intervino Grover-. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto... cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

 **-Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

 **-No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

 **-Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

 **-¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

-¿Quién mas se enredo?-Todo menos los hijos de Atenea y Afrodita-Las diosas tampoco levantaron la mano.- levantaron la mano.

-¿Cómo entiendes tu?-Pregunto interesado Hefesto.

Afrodita se sonrojó para la sorpresa-Y desgracia de Ares.- de los dioses.-Las parejas suelen tener esas peleas...-Comentó sonrojada. Sus hijos asintieron, solo dos chicas asintieron sonrojadas hasta la médula.

 **-¡Chicos! -dijo mamá.**

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

Ahora todo se encontraba en silencio.

 **-¿Qué era eso? -pregunté.**

 **-Ya casi llegamos -respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta-. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

-Por favor, por favor, por favor...-Se escuchaba por toda la sala.

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Algunos sonrieron. Ellos también pasaron por lo mismo.

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

-Siempre Percy, siempre.-Le comentó con burla Luke.

-Silencio Castellan.-Bufó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

 **-¡Ay!**

-... El auto tiene un accidente, giras, te golpeas, y solo dices "¡Ay!"?...-Murmuró con miedo Nico.

-A ver primito,... Es una reacción principal en mi.

 **-¡Percy! -gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.** -Los amigo de Percy miraron mal al Dios.- **Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

Todos se tensaron, pero luego se relajaron al ver al Sátiro siendo mimado por su novia.

 **-¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

-Gracias Percy, eres el mejor.-Comentó Grover con sarcasmo.

 **-Comida -gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

-Sigue así, también te quiero.-Siguió el sátiro.

 **-Percy -dijo mi madre-, tenemos que... -Le falló la voz.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Teseo-Quien lo reconoció primero.- miró alarmado a su medio-hermano.

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **-¿Quién es...?**

 **-Percy -dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería-. Sal del coche.**

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperada mente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

Ahora Percy era apretujado por sus primos.

 **-¡Sal por el otro lado! -urgió mi madre-. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

-¡Jajajajaja!-Empezó a reír escandalosa mente Thalia.-¡Aparecí que todos ustedes Bitchess! Soy una Badass...

-Si si... Ahora siéntate _Grueso árbol de Navidad._ -Ronroneó con burla Nico.

-¡Me llamaste gorda!-Grito indignada Thalia.

-No... Algo así, pero no.-Confesó nervioso Percy.

 **-Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé - insistió mi madre-. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

 **-Mamá, tú también vienes. -Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano-. ¡Venga, mamá! -grité-. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

-No podrá...-Susurró Hestia, mirando al chico con cariño.

 **-¡Comida! -gimió Grover de nuevo.**

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza... era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

-El hijo de Pasifae...-Murmuraron los dioses.

 **-No nos quiere a nosotros -dijo mi madre-. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

Para la sorpresa de todos, Percy desapareció. Una nota cayó en las manos de Sally.

- _Sigan leyendo. Percy regresará pronto, no se preocupen_ _._ -Leyó Sally preocupada. Rachel buscó la mirada de negación de alguien, cuando no la encontró siguió leyendo.

 **-Pero...**

 **-No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

 **Entonces me enfadé:**

-Pobre toro.-Murmuró Chris, su novia al lado de el asintió con una sonrisa.

 **Me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

Algunos rieron, aun tensos por la desaparición de su amigo.

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

 **-Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

 **-Te he dicho que...**

 **-¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

-Tan terco como su madre/padre.-Pensaron algunos.

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

-Soy tan inservible...-Murmuró Grover con la mirada baja.

-No lo eres.-Le sonrió con cariño Luke.

-Es cierto.-Le siguió Annabeth.

-Eres el mejor sátiro, señor de lo salvaje.-Animó Thalia.

 **Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

-Debemos arreglar eso.-Pensó Quiron.

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de bíceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa** -se escuchó un grito.- **excepto la interior** -Se escucharon suspiros de alivio.- **-unos calzoncillos blancos-, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

-Ew...-Hicieron mueca de asco las hijas de Afrodita.

 **El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-¿Sacapuntas eléctrico?-Preguntaron los primos tratando de esconder una risa.

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

 **-Es...**

 **-El hijo de Pasífae -dijo mi madre-. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

Algunos suspiraron.

 **-Pero es el Min...**

 **-No digas su nombre -me advirtió-. Los nombres tienen poder.**

Atenea asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

 **Volví a mirar atrás.**

 **El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

 **-¿Comida? -repitió Grover.**

 **-Chist -susurré-. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

 **-Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

-Eres realmente inteligente Sally.-Le sonrió Atenea a Sally.-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de sesos de almeja?-Pregunto con interés, haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

Todos rieron.

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **¡Ops!**

Ahora eran puras carcajadas limpias.

 **-Percy -dijo mi madre-, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Pregunto confundido Leo. Rachel sonrió.

 **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

-Oh no, oh no.-Se agarró el cabello Leo.- ¡Pienso como Percy!

 **-Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

-No lo fuiste...-Murmuró con una sonrisa llena de cariño, Hestia.

 **-¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

-Estúpida suerte de Percy.-Gruñeron algunos, entre ellos Nico y Thalia.

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

Todos le sonreían a Sally.

 **-¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

-No te hará caso Sally.-Suspiro exhausta Thalia. **  
**

-Nunca hace caso.-Bufó Nico.

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.

El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.

Ahora todos miraban a Grover con pena, como si el sátiro no hubiera sobrevivido.

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

\- Awww...-Arrullaron las hijas de afrodita.

 **-¡Corre, Percy! -gritó-. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

\- ¡Sally!-Gritaron la entiende, y el rey de los fantasmas. La mortal se acerco a los dos, y los abrazo.

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

 **-¡Huye!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente... había desaparecido.**

El "Menor" de los primos, aguanto un chillido, y la "Mayor" igual.

\- Nico...-Murmuró preocupada su hermana.

-Oye tranquila...-Susurró Luke en su oreja.

 **-¡Noooo!**

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo.**

Ahora una risa brotó por la sala, y un comentario fue lanzado.-Pobre toro.

Leo levantó un megáfono.-¡Percy hará Mino-tauro para la cena!-Los griegos dieron un grito lleno de jubilo, cierta hija de Afrodita miro el megáfono.-¡La vaca dice: Moooo!-Todo quedo en silencio, y el pequeño duende se sonrojó. Ahora todos rieron-Los idiotas se tiraron al suelo- en la sala, unos mas discretos que otros.-Se me olvido lo que le hice a esta cosa...-Murmuró con una risita nerviosa.

 **Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

Annabeth sonrió.

 **El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

 **No iba a permitirlo. Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

 **-¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! -grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo-. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

La hija de Ares se golpeó la frente murmurando cosas como: " _Estúpido Prissy""¿Mostrenco?"_. Su novio la miro sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la sien.

 **-¡Brrrrr! -Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida**

-Siempre.-Aclaró Grover, haciendo reír a los amigos de Percy.

 **pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.-** Teseo asintió. **\- Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

-Ese impermeable fue un regalo de Gabe.-Dijo con calma Sally.- Fue la única cosa que le dio a Percy, y fue cuando se conocieron... Gabe se la dio para ganar su cariño, le quedaba grande.

Annabeth suspiro.-Cuando conseguimos a Percy, el impermeable esta roto y lleno de huecos.-Comento.-Cuando despertó fue en lo menos que se acordó.

 **Pero no sucedió así.** -Annabeth, Thalia, y Nico se golpearon la frente.

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

 **El tiempo se ralentizó.**

Los hermanos se tensaron..." _No puede, No puede ser el."_

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo.**

-La lluvia.-Golpeo su palma con un puño Malcon.

-Claro...-Murmuró Lacy, al lado de Piper.-Es por eso que se enojó tan rápido, la lluvia.

 **Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

-Auch.-Espetó con burla Thalia, mientras sobaba su hombro, Nico la miro socarronamente, y esta saco su dedo bonito.

-¡Thalia!-Le regaño Sally, haciendo sonrojar a Thalia.

-Lo siento...-Masculló por lo bajo una avergonzada Thalia.

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

-Valla... Lo descubrió.-Murmuró un poco impresionada Atenea.

 **Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

Todos rieron por la imagen mental.

 **-¡Comida! -insistía Grover.**

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No podrás renacuajo.-Dijo Heracles con mofa. Los que conocían las historia sonrieron.

-Es solo un debilucho.-Comentó con burla Ares.

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack!**

Los que antes regodeaban, ahora se mantenían quietos, con un deje de sorpresa en su rostro.

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

A pesar de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, Ares asintió.

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

 **Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

Ahora todos gritaban el nombre de Percy con animo, y celebraban.

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

Ahora Atenea empezaba a unir cabos. " _¿Secuestrada?_ "

 **La criatura había desaparecido.** -Algunos seguían celebraban, y se escuchó otra vez: "¡La Vaca dice: Mooooo!"

 **La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse.**

Algunos vieron con cariño a Sally, tratando de recordarse que ella seguía allí.

 **Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar** -Ares bufo un: "Niña" **-, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

Hera sonrió con ternura, para sorpresa de todos. Hestia arrullo de nuevo, Artemisa sonrió mientras pensaba: _"Igual que su hermano"_ Mientras miraba al rubio hijo de Poseidon.

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

-Seguro es hija mía.-Murmuró con arrogancia fingida, Afrodita. Sus esposo dio una pequeña risita, la diosa del amor se sonrojó al ser escuchada.

 **Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

 **-Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

-Sí, Anne. Es tu futuro Sesos de alga.-Dijo con voz "Seria" la hija del dios del drama cofcof digo dios del rayo.

 **-Silencio, Annabeth -repuso el hombre-. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

Ahora todos estaban aplaudiendo con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermano es increíble.-Musitó con una sonrisa Teseo.

-Lo es.-Dijo Perseo.-Mi tocayo es pura energía.-Musitó ahora con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos azules centellearan.

Dos luces aparecieron en la sala, de una salió Percy con una sonrisa que calmo a todos, y de la otra salieron 2 chicas completamente en chock.

-Lo siento por irme de repente Thalia.-Sonrió calmando a su prima, la cual lo golpeaba.

-Sesos de alga.-Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa, Percy frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-¿Quién eres tu?...-Y esa pregunta dejo en chock a algunos.

Zeus carraspeo y mando a todos a sentar, menos a las recién llegadas.

-Digan sus nombres y su padre divino.-Los infantiles rieron ante lo ultimo.

La peli negra se acerco un poco, con la Señorita O'Leary a un lado.-Soy Daniela...-Empezó.- Díganme Daap, si mis suposiciones son correcta, estamos en el pasado.-Murmuró lo ultimo.- Soy hija de Hades.-Dijo mirando a su padre con una mirada llena de... No sé. (?)

La morena miraba a todos con ojos lleno de brillo.-Yo soy Airainy...-Cuando vio que Leo iba a comentar algo lo calló.-Me llegan a decir algo, y lo ultimo que sentirán serán mis flechas de oro imperial...-Sonrió.- Díganme Nani, soy hija de Apolo.-Sonrió con orgullo, al nombrarlo.

-Y somos del futuro.-Dijeron a la vez, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que soltó un sorprendido Percy.

* * *

Eso es todo :D

*: La frase: "Maldad, pura maldad" suelo utilizarla yo siempre. Mi novio y mis amigas aveces la dicen, porque se les pego xD.

Dentro de poco subo el otro xd.

Nani Hakai fuera ;3


	7. Capítulo 1 5: JPCUC

**Capítulo 5: Juego pinacle con un caballo.**

* * *

—Bueno... Mejor comencemos la lectura. —Pidió Atenea con un tono lleno de desesperación.

—Deberías calmarte un poco, Atenea. —Se burló con gracia, Poseidón. Sus hijos rieron de acuerdo, mientras que los búhos lo miraron mal.

—Ella nunca estará tranquila. —Suspiro con una mueca de disgusto, Afrodita.

—Afrodita... —llamo su atención, Hefestos. La diosa del amor le miro entre interesada y curiosa. Pero antes que el dios del fuego pudiera decir algo, una navaja se clavó al lado de su mejilla, una pequeña línea de icor cayó por su mejilla. —Deberías controlar tus celos, Ares. —Bufó sin interés.

El dios de la guerra miraba con cierto brillo de celos al dios de fuego.

—Comenzaré. —Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.— **Juego Pinacle con un caballo.** — Percy la miro, y luego negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba:

— _La chica era rubia..._

 **Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

—Le has dejado un trauma G-man. —Se burló Thalia, con una sonrisa pícara. El hijo de Hades bufó.

—Eso no es dejar trauma. —Chasqueo los dedos y un montón de esqueleto agarraron los pies de las chicas de Afrodita, y estas chillaron. Cuando los esqueletos desaparecieron las chicas de Afroditas tenían un constante tic en el ojo. —Esto es dejar trauma.

Cierta hija de Hades, reía en voz baja.

 **Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui.** —El Pelinegro se sonrojó por las miradas de burla. — **Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

Percy se acomodó al lado de su madre, escuchando atentamente la descripción.

Will suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. — Me acuerdo de ese día. —Comentó el hijo de Apolo, todos miraron al chico. — Soy un año menor que Annabeth y Percy, lo sé. Pero cuando es de la enfermería solo mando yo. —Siguió el chico. — El día que llego Percy, busque todo, pero Annabeth me lo quito, me miro, y me saco a patadas de MI enfermería. —Los hijos de Apolo que estuvieron ese día rieron un poco ante el recuerdo.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamo una sonrojada hija de Atenea.

 **— ¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

—Mal, Anne Mal. —Gruño la hija de Zeus mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No le preguntes al Seso de algas, le harás daño.

— ¡Hey! —Grito con el ceño fruncido el hijo de menor de Poseidón. (N/A: Bueno, Tyson es el hijo menor, pero no está en la sala)

 **— ¿Qué? —mascullé.**

El hijo de Poseidón se sonrojó, ante las carcajadas de todos.

 **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

 **— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

 **—Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé...**

—Tú y tus lo siento. —Murmuró Luke, su novia rió un poco, pero asintió de acuerdo. —Además de disculparse, es un mal mentiroso... —Murmuro lo último mientras negaba con la cabeza, para la diversión de Silena, y Bianca.

—Luke, tu eres igual. —Se burló Charles. El hijo de Hermes le sacó el dedo bonito, mientras un sonrojó aparecía en sus mejillas.

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

—Buena forma de callar. —Halago Silena a Annabeth. —Pero...

—Esta es mejor... —Termino Piper. Sus novio la miraron confundido y cuando le iban a preguntas, las dos presionaron sus labios. La líder actual menos, que la antigua.

 **La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

—Awww... Ya te extrañaba. —Arrullo Afrodita mientras fruncía sus labios. Algunos hombres se sonrojaron.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto confundido el hijo de Poseidón. Algunos vieron la mueca de dolor de Annabeth.

 **Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Hera sonrió con cariño a acordarse de Argos.

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal.**

Una gran luz entro a la sala, y de allí salieron confundidos los romanos. Reyna. —Que lideraba a la tropa de confundidos. — Miro a los dioses con respeto, y luego con confusión a los Mestizos.

—Digan nombre y padre divino. —Dijo Zeus con autoridad, pero preocupado al ver a los dos campamento juntos, pero su preocupación duro nada al ver como los semidioses romanos saludaron y abrazaron a sus hermanos de parte divina.

Una chica de cabellos largos atado en una coleta, y mirada calculadora se presentó: —Reyna, no diré todo mi apellido. Hija de Bellona. —Sonrió un poco y se acercó al hijo de Hades.

Una chica bajita, de piel color canela, ojos ámbares, y cabello café fue la siguiente en presentarse: — Soy Hazel Levesque. —Sonrió con ternura. — Hija de Plutón.

—Pero tu... —Murmuró sorprendido Hades, el cual flasheo un poco a su parte romana, Perséfone a su lado le sonrió con ternura a la chica, ella irradiaba poder, como lo hacía Nico. —Estabas muerta.

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que unas risitas de Poseidón rompieron el silencio.

—Lo tuyo es el tacto hermano. —Murmuró con burla el dios del mar.

Hazel asintió a pesar. —Me dieron una nueva oportunidad padre. —Dio una pequeña reverencia.

Ahora un chico, su cabello estaba cortado en forma milita pero se estaba alargando un poco, su rostro mostraba amabilidad y aire occidental, pero si mirabas sus ojos mostraban valentía, era alto, más que la chica anterior, su camisa morada se ajustaba un poco en su brazos.—Frank Zhang. Hijo de Martes.

Ares miró curioso a su hijo, y hubo un flasheo de martes quien le sonreía a su hijo.

Así siguieron, cuando terminaron, Apolo les dio un resumen de por dónde iban.

—Puedes seguir RED. —Sonrió Reyna. Atenea bufó algo sobre: "Estúpido romanos" que hizo reír al dios de los mares.

 **Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

—Es una sensación fea. —Comentaron al unísono Frank y Clarisse, los dos se miraron la chica dio una pequeña sonrisa, y el chico solo rió, él era el único chico que mantenía su entrenamiento. Su padre miró con interés a los dos.

—Eh ustedes dos. —Los medio-hermanos lo miraron, él sonrió un poco. —Después de esto quiero verlos pelear. —Algunos esperaron una repuesta negativa por parte del chico, pero al igual que su media-hermana dieron una sonrisa llena de diversión.

—Te patearé el trasero. —Le dijo Clarisse con un tono fingido de amenaza.

—Romperé tu lanza, y la utilizaré como palillo. —Respondió de igual forma, Frank.

Se escuchó un silbido incomodo por toda la sala. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al hijo del mar, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

—Lo siento... —El hijo de Hermes grito, haciendo dar un pequeño brinco a todos.

— ¡Luke! —Grito sonrojada la hija de Hades. El rubio— ahora callado— sonrió de manera pícara.

 **En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

—Nunca te he visto así. —Comentó al aire, la hija de Plutón.

—Nunca me muestro así Haz. —Respondió con una sonrisa, Percy.

 **—Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.**

Grover sonrió un poco.

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.**

Los amigos del chico suspiraron un poco. _Debe de ser difícil_ pensaron algunos.

 **Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y...**

Sally se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó. El chico se acurruco y escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre.

 **—Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo... bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era... volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

 **Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

—Nunca lo es. —Susurró Percy. Su madre sonrió con ternura.

 **—El Minotauro... —dije, recordando.**

—Percy... —Comenzó Sally.

—Sí, sí, sí. Los nombres tienen podes. —Susurró Percy.

 **—No pronuncies su nombre, Percy...**

 **—Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

Sally le dio un pequeño golpe a su hijo, pero está segura de que no fue fuerte al escuchar las risas de parte de él.

 **Grover se removió incómodo.**

 **—Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

 **—Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha...?**

 **Bajó la cabeza.**

—Lo siento Perce... —Se disculpó Grover.

—No te preocupes amigo.

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

—...—Se escuchó tronar en la sala, y después se escuchó un chillido nada masculino.

—Thals tranquila, deja que Rachel siga leyendo. —Chillo de nuevo Percy.

—Sesos de alga... —Gruñía Thalia, el aire estaba lleno de ozono a su alrededor, y sus ojos brillaban

Rachel recibió la mirada de ayuda de Percy, y siguió leyendo.

 **Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

— ¿Vez? —Señalo Percy a Thalia.

—Oh... Percy te ha dicho bonita Thalia. —Bromeo Nico. Thalia se sonrojo y les mando unas descargas electrizantes a sus dos primos favoritos.

 **—Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy... soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

—Grover. —Le riñeron los primos, la hija de atenea, y el hijo de Hermes.

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polis pan, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

 **— ¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

— ¿No podemos decir algo sin que truene? —Pregunto Percy, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

—No, tu tío es el Señor dios supremo de las divas. —Le respondió, Poseidón con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

 **Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro.**

—Nooo, y yo que pensaba que era centauro. —Dijo Grover con sarcasmo. Algunos se imaginaron a Grover siendo centauro.

Un par de chicas rieron ante un recuerdo.

 **Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.**

—Ni se les ocurra. —Grito una pelirroja hija de Deméter.

—Nosotros... —Comenzó Connor.

—No íbamos... —Siguió Travis.

—A hacer nada. —Terminaron al unísono. Hermes se limpió una lagrima de orgullo que caía por su mejilla (?)

La pelirroja sonrió, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta unas plantas envolvieron los pies de los Stoll.

—¡Katie! —Grito Travis mientras sonreía con diversión.

—¿Quién, yo? —Pregunto "ofendida" la hija de Deméter pero con una sonrisa.

 **Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

— ¿Resplandor dorado? —Murmuró Atenea, y sus hijos.

 **Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

—No, eso nunca. —Dijeron al unísono la hija de Atenea, y el hijo de Poseidón.

—Primero quemamos vivo a esa cosa, y luego te vas a vivir conmigo. —Murmuró Poseidón, con una mirada llena de seriedad, que hizo que sus hermanos tuvieran un escalofrío.

 **No, eso nunca.**

Poseidón, Annabeth, y Percy asintieron. Algunos rieron ante la mirada llena de ira de la hija de Atenea.

 **Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

—Difícil... —Murmuraron al unísono el hijo de Marte, y la hija de Ares.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto insultado Percy.

—En ese tiempo eras muy pequeño y canijo. —Respondió Clarisse. Percy miró a su amigo en busca de ayuda, pero este levanto las manos en señal de "No me meto" pero después dijo:

—Lo siento, Percy. Annabeth me mostró una foto de ti cuando tenías 14, y Clarisse tiene razón, eras muy pequeño. —Respondió con calma Frank, como si temiera que Percy le saltará encima.

—Es cierto. —Afirmo Grover.

 **Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

 **Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

—Lo esperaba... —Susurró el sátiro, mientras su novia acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

 **—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.**

—Cierto. —Dijo Percy.

 **—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

 **— ¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

 **—No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos... lo era.**

— ¿Lo era? —Pregunto Dionisio mirando al sátiro con severidad.

 **—Pero ¿por qué...? —De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

Percy cabeceo un poco, recostó la cabeza en el hombro más cercano que termino siendo el de Thalia.

— ¿Estas bien, Perce? —Pregunto preocupada, su líder la miro con desaprobación mientras pensaba por qué ella era su nueva teniente.

—Me siento mareado, Thals. Seguro pronto se me irá. —La trató de calmar con una sonrisa cansada.

—Estas pálido. —Señalo Will, quien estaba al lado de Nico.

—No lo estoy. —Gruñó Percy.

 **—No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

 **Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

Los primos suspiraron, mientras relamían sus labios. Las chicas suspiraron cuando vieron hacer eso a los chicos, y los chicos se sonrojaron ante la acción de la cazadora.

—Nuestros hijos son sexys. —Comentó Poseidón.

—Claro que sí, tiene nuestros genes. —Comentó también Hades sonriendo.

—Yo solo tengo una mocosa... —Murmuró en voz baja, Zeus. Hera miro mal a su esposo, la niña le estaba cayendo bien, no era como Heracles, y eso era bueno.

 **Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

—Todo a salir bien. —Susurró con una sonrisa Sally.

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

Los semidioses sonrieron leve mente.

 **— ¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

 **Asentí.**

 **— ¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

— _Típico de vos._ —Se escuchó por toda la sala, los semidioses se miraron confundidos, mientras algunos se preguntaban qué significaba, un hijo de Hermes, y un hijo de Hefestos rieron en voz baja llamando la atención.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto confundido, Percy.

— _Típico de vos_ —Repitió Leo. —Típico de ti. —Tradujo con lentitud.

Cierta hija de Apolo se encogió en su lugar sonrojada.

 **—Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

—Eres tan bueno... —Arrullaron Afrodita, Hera, Hestia, y Sally con una sonrisa.

 **— ¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo... sólo era curiosidad.**

 **—Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

Los primos se volvieron a relamer el labio.

—Creo que escuché un gemido. —Comentó Daap mirando a todos.

—Ah... ¿Tú también lo escuchaste? —Pregunto Nani mirando a todos. — Creí que tantas cajitas felices me traían loca.

— ¡Oye, las cajitas felices son grandiosas! —Gritaron Daap y Nico al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Suspiró.**

 **— ¿Y cómo te sientes?**

 **—Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

— ¡Hazlo! —Gritaron los hijos de Ares, y Marte.

 **—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

—Quiere decir que si tomas de más, te prenderás en fuego. —Explicó Leo a los más pequeños.

—O te calentaras tanto que tu cerebro explotara. —Comentó Nani al lado de él.

—El Fuego es mejor explicación. —Replicó el latino.

—El calor es agradable. —Replicó la castaña.

— ¡Acabas de decir que explotará su cerebro por el calor! —Grito el hijo de Hefestos, mientras su nariz se prendía en fuego.

— ¡Como si prenderte en fuego fuera el pan de cada día! —Grito la hija de Apolo, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo.

De un momento a otro todos estaban sudando, y sofocándose, mientras los dos latinos emanaban una capa de calor, la cual fue apagada por una ola tamaño "Hermanos pez".

—Tranquila. —Decía Daap, al lado de Nani.

—Sí, sí. —Respondió mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo, al igual que el hijo de Hefestos.

 **—Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

—El señor D nunca espera a alguien. —Bufó Leo.

— ¡Hey! Que es mi padre. —Gruñeron Polux y Dakota. Dionisio sonrió de lado.

 **La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

 **Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla.**

— ¡Hombres! —Bufaron las cazadoras del pasado, y Artemisa, menos Thalia. Las cazadoras del pasado le miraron mal.

—Eres la teniente, debes saber lo malo que son los hombres. —Thalia rodó los ojos, sus compañeras —Del presente. — La miraron con diversión.

—Es mi primo, yo sé cómo es mi primo. —Replico Thalia. — Además yo no me uní a la caza solo por los hombres... —Susurró para ella y Percy, mientras descansaba su cabeza en la cabeza de su primo.

 **Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Las cazadoras del pasado miraron de reojo al chico, el cual bromeaba con la nueva teniente, la cual sonreía con burla.

 **Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

Todos sonrieron.

 **Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

—Blackjack/Arion... —Suspiraron con una sonrisa la hija de Plutón, y él hijo de Poseidón.

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudín sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

—Chica rubia. —Se burló Thalia con una sonrisa.

—Silencio, hija de Zeus. —Replico, Annabeth sonrojada.

—Sabes que no me gusta ser reconocida como hija de "Zeus" —Bufó rodando los ojos, Thalia.

Zeus miró a su hija mal, él era el mejor de los dioses, él era el rey de los dioses. Perseo sonrió, a él tampoco le gustaba ser reconocido como hijo de Zeus, mientras que Heracles hizo una mueca mientras murmuraba algo sobre "chicas débiles que no eran dignas de ser su hermana".

 **El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé... ¿cómo se llaman?**

—50 dracmas a que no sabe cómo se llama. —Apostó Travis con Katie.

—Trato. —Acepto la hija de Deméter.

¿Parvulines? No, querubines.

— ¡Paga! —Chillo sonriendo la hija de Deméter.

Travis solo sonrió divertido, mientras le entregaba los Dracmas. Afrodita chillo sonriendo.

 **Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

—Claro que sí. —Masculló Dionisio viendo su revista.

— ¿Estas escuchando? —Pregunto sorprendido Apolo.

—Claro que no, Alfonso. —Respondió.

 **—Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

—Solo es una campista. —Imitó a Grove, Thalia mientras hacía una mueca. —Debías de haber dicho: "Ella es Annabeth Chase, campista, tu futura amiga, mejor amiga, novia, y esposa." —Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

El hijo de Poseidón y la hija de Atenea se sonrojaron. Aunque el pelinegro escondió su rostro avergonzado.

 **Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa...**

 **— ¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

—Te acaba de decir que se llama Quirón. —Dijo Annabeth con su mano en su frente, mientras suspiraba. El moreno se sonrojó, y jugó un poco con agua.

 **El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

—El mejor profesor... —Suspiraron con felicidad los semidioses del pasado y los del presente. Las dos chicas del futuro sonrieron divertidas.

 **—Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

 **Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

Al igual que ahora.

 **—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

—Conmigo fue más cariñoso. —Sonrió con burla, Polux.

Los semidioses rodaron los ojos, pero rieron. Dakota le sirvió un poco de Kool-Aid, y el hijo de Dionisio bebió y sonrió.

 **—Vaya, gracias. —Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

Percy hizo una imitación de Grover, soltando un balido gutural.

—Ble-ee-ee... —Eso hizo reír a todos.

 **— ¿Annabeth? —Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

— ¿Por qué le sigues diciendo chica rubia? —Preguntaron al unísono el hijo de Hefestos y la hija de Apolo, para después mirarse mal.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con simpleza el moreno.

—Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.

 **Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

La rubia fruncía el ceño, ofendida.

El moreno miro los ojos de la rubia, y sonrió. —Tormenta... —Susurró para él.

 **Eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

Ahora la rubia sonreía, con un muy leve sonrojo. Una mestiza frunció un poco el ceño, negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

 **Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: « ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o « ¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

Los que conocían a Annabeth empezaron a reír escandalosa mente.

 **Pero sólo dijo:**

 **—Cuando duermes babeas.**

Ahora las risas eran más fuertes.

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

 **—Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

—Es Quirón. —Le riño un pequeño hijo de Hefestos.

 **—No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

Hubo un silencio en el salón.

— ¿El ex Señor Brunner? Y yo pensaba que Nico era un poco lento. —Comento con seriedad, Will. El hijo de Hades se sonrojó y golpeó al hijo de Apolo.

—Jodete William. —Masculló totalmente sonrojado, Nico.

El hijo de Apolo rió, mientras admiraba la ternura de Nico, el cual trataba de esconder su rostro.

 **—Vale. —Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D...? ¿La D significa algo?**

 **El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

—Bueno, lo haz hecho. —Comentó Annabeth, todos le miraron con incredulidad. — ¿Qué? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **—Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

Los dioses asintieron de acuerdo.

 **—Ah, ya. Perdón.**

 **—Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón—Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

— ¿Visita a domicilio? —Preguntaron confundido los Stoll.

 **— ¿Visita a domicilio?**

—No... —Murmuró con pésame la hija de Deméter. —Los perdí... —Empezó a llorar en el hombro de Miranda. Travis rió mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, y Connor se reía de la cara de la otra hermana.

 **—Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntaron preocupados Sally y Poseidón.

Algunos semidioses sonrieron, Percy era un calco de sus padres. Los hermanos de esté sonrieron con ternura hacía la madre.

—Le dieron la noticia de que gano un viaje de 3 años a Miami... —Sonrió Quirón al dios, y a la mortal.

—Que bien... —Suspiraron con alivio Madre, Padre, e hijo.

—No se vale. —Murmuró Orión con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí vale. —Respondió en broma Teseo.

 **Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto... pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

—Eh... —Trato de decir algo Percy, pero fue callado por la mirada de la rubia.

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

Rachel dejo de leer un momento para guarda un poco de silencio. Los griegos bajaron la cabeza a la perdida de algunos de sus hermanos.

 **—Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

 **— ¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

Dionisio gruñó un poco, se contuvo de convertir al chico en delfín por la mirada que tiraba su tío.

 **—Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle. —El señor D me observó con recelo.**

 **—Me temo que no —respondí.**

 **—Me temo que no, _señor_ —puntualizó él.**

Los semidioses rieron.

—Sí claro, cuando Percy diga el Señor yo empezaré a sonreír y a no escapar de la enfermería. —Comentó aun riendo el hijo de Hades. Rachel dio una gran sonrisa antes de decir:

—Will, ten una cama privada para el señor Angelo. —Dijo riendo la pelirroja.

—Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.

—No jodas... —Murmuró sonrojado el chico.

—Estarás tres meses Di Angelo. —Comentó sonriendo, el hijo del sol.

 **—Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

Hazel asintió con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, Hades sonrió con cariño, él sabía cuánto amaba Hazel ese juego.

 **—Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.**

—Lo hizo. —Intervino Annabeth, Grover asintió de acuerdo. —Ahora todas las tardes va hacía la casa grande, y se pone a jugar con el Señor D, y con Quirón.

—Normalmente Quirón gana, pero Percy le gana al Señor D. —Intervino ahora Grover.

 **—Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun... Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

—Alerta de ego. —Advirtieron la rubia, y la pelinegra.

—No es cierto. —Bufó el hijo de Poseidón.

 **El señor D resopló y dijo:**

 **—Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi yo del futuro. —Dijo Dionisio.

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

—A veces el Señor D sabe cuáles cartas vienen y las trata de cambiar. —Respondió Quirón, ante las miradas de todos.

 **Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

—Siempre la tienes... —Sonrió Quirón.

—Aunque a veces son arriesgada. —Intervino Grover, negando con la cabeza.

 **—Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.**

—Lo siento cariño... —Se disculpó la morena.

—Es mi culpa mamá... —Se disculpó el chico.

—Pero fue mi culpa que te sintieras así. —Replico con voz ahogada, Sally.

—Pero fue mi culpa no poder defenderte. —Corto la conversación, Percy.

Todas las diosas, y semidiosas (Y ninfa) miraban con ternura a la Madre e hijo.

 **—Dijo que... —Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

Las diosas arrullaron a la mortal, haciéndola sonrojar.

 **—Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

 **— ¿Qué? —pregunté.**

 **Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

 **—Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

 **— ¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.**

— ¿Nunca te lo mostraron? —Preguntó Travis, jugando con el cabello de Katie.

—No. —Negó Percy.

—Es bueno. —Comentó Nico.

—Demasiado, explica todo y lo entiendes. —Dijo ahora Will con una sonrisa.

—Silencio. —Masculló Cabizbajo Percy, solo una pequeña risita.

 **—Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes —señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

 **Miré a los demás.**

 **Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

 **— ¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

El Aludido se sonrojó completamente por las risas que se escuchaban.

 **—Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca—Cola _light?_**

 **— ¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

 **Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

 **—Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

 **—Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

—Si existe. —Comentó de la nada, la latina hija de Apolo. —O eso decía una amiga mía. —Dijo ahora alzando sus hombros.

Todos miraron curiosos a los dioses.

—No nos mezclamos con muchos dioses. Pero del Dios que habla la chica, es del Dios Latinoamericano, creo. —Respondió Hermes. —Ellos creen que "Dios" es el creador de todo.

Los semidioses asintieron ahora conformes.

 **— ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que...**

 **—He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

— ¿Menor? —Preguntaron insultados los dioses, mirando al Dios del vino.

 **— ¿Menor?**

Los semidioses rieron leve mente.

 **—Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

 **—Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo... ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

—Exagerado. —Bufaron sus hermanos, mirando a Zeus.

 **—Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

 **—Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

—A eso me refiero. —Señalo pensativo Hermes. — Ellos piensan que una sola persona crea todo eso.

 **— ¡La ciencia! —Se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

 **El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera.**

—No lo soy. —Bufó rodando los ojos.

 **Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

 **—Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

 **Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

—Así que fue por lo que dijiste que él lo rechazó... —Dijo al aire Annabeth.

— ¿Qué rechazó? —Pregunto Atenea curiosa.

—La inmortalidad. —Respondió como si nada Percy.

Todos los dioses ahogaron un grito, y miraron sorprendido al chico. Artemisa miro de reojo al semidiós, y luego miró a su ex compañero.

 **— ¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? — inquirí.**

 **—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

Todos miraron un poco mal al centauro, haciendo que se removiera incómodo.

 **Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

Ares asintió de acuerdo.

 **—No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.**

 **—Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

 **—P... por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre.**

 **Aún sigue conmocionado.**

 **—Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

—No creía, ahora normalmente me la mantengo en el palacio ayudando a Anfi. —Dijo Percy con tranquilidad.

— ¿Anfi? —Preguntó Poseidón.

—Anfitrite, mi madrastra. —Sonrió de lado. —Es muy buena cocinera, y se lleva bien con mamá.

—Me encanta su receta para las galletas. —Sonrió emocionada Sally. Poseidón se sorprendió un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

 **Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

 **—Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.**

 **El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

 **—Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

 **Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca—Cola _light._ **Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.****

Al igual que en la sala, hizo aparecer una Coca-Cola Light para él, y Polux. A Dakota le dio una Pepsi Light.

 **Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

 **—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

 **—Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

 **—Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

Percy se acercó a Teseo, tratando de calmar la ira que estaba creciendo alrededor de él. Orión hizo aparecer un chorro de agua y empezó a moverlo con calma, Teseo respiro honda mente calmando un poco su alrededor.

 **El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.** —Teseo dio una pequeña risa, al igual que sus hermanos.

 **—Y... y —balbuceé— su padre es...**

 **— _Di immortales_ , Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos.

 **Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo...**

 **—Usted es Dionisio —dije—. El dios del vino.**

Todos los semidioses, tanto romanos como griegos, empezaron a aplaudir, mientras gritaban emocionados.

—¡Percy entendió!

 **El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **— ¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

 **—S—sí, señor D.**

 **—Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

Hefestos rodó los ojos. —Te falta mucho para poder serlo, hermanito. —Soltó defendiendo a su esposa. Afrodita sonrió con un sonrojó.

 **— ¿Usted es un dios?**

 **—Sí, niño.**

 **— ¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

—A veces cuesta creerlo. —Dijo con simpleza Hefestos. Algunos semidioses rieron.

—Al menos yo no habló con máquinas. —Replico Dionisio.

—Es mejor hablar con máquinas, que con críos como tú. —Ese comentario hizo decir: "Oooooohhh" por toda la sala.

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

—Ni te atrevas. —Amenazó con la mirada a Dionisio, Poseidón. Una aura color verdosa lo rodeaba, haciendo temblar al dios del vino.

 **— ¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.**

 **—No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

 **—Me parece que he ganado —dijo.**

Dionisio sonrió, al parecer en el futuro puede ganarle al centauro.

 **—Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

Y su sonrisa se fue al caño, miro con el ceño fruncido al entrenador de héroes, el cual sonreía con triunfo.

 **Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

 **—Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

 **—S—sí, señor.**

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

 **—Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

—Pero si yo soy un niño educado. —Replicó con una sonrisa burlona Percy.

—Claro... y yo no soy caliente. —Dijo con sarcasmo Leo, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

 **— ¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

 **—El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

 **—El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

 **—Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

 **— ¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En... Estados Unidos?**

—Hola nene. —Pestañeo efusiva mente Apolo, en broma.

— ¿Quieres Ambrosia? —Pregunto "coqueta mente" Hermes.

Los dioses se dieron un golpe en la frente por la idiotez de sus familiares.

 **—Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

 **— ¿El qué?**

 **—Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella.**

 **Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus,**

 **Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

 **—Y después murieron.**

—Bueno, yo no diría morir, morir. —Comenzó Atenea.

—Solo es... Como un modo de suspensión que tuvimos en un año. —Terminó Hefestos.

—Además el Occidente no ha muerto. —Dijo ahora Hera.

 **— ¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania,**

—Me gusta ese lugar. —Asintió Hefestos.

 **Francia,**

—La ciudad del amor. —Ronroneo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

 **España,**

—Me encanta. —Sonrió Apolo.

 **Gran Bretaña... Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus.**

Zeus y Heracles bufaron con egocentrismo.

 **Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

 **Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

—"Club de Semidioses" —Presento Leo con publicidad. —Tenemos uno de Roma, y otro de Grecia. En el romano hay tatuajes dolorosos, y en el Griego hay lindo collares coloridos. —Sonrió. Los romanos y Percy rodaron los ojos.

 **— ¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo?**

 **Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

 **— ¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

Los semidioses carraspearon en espera de otra respuesta. —Bueno, me gusta el chocolate. —Volvieron a carraspear. —Bueno, me encanta. —Otra vez. — Bueno, estoy obsesionado. —Ahora los semidioses sonreían.

 **Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos.**

Esto hizo reír a todos los semidioses, y algunos se sonrojaron porque ellos también pensaron lo mismo.

 **Pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

—Genial... —Suspiraron los hijo de Hefestos. — ¡Tengo que hacerme uno! —Gritaron todos de la cabaña. Hefestos sonrió con orgullo, y miro curioso al mas pequeño de sus hijos, quien era el líder.

 **Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

El centauro se avergonzó.

 **— ¡Qué alivio! —Exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

Terminó Rachel. —Listo, ¿Quién leerá ahora? —Una de las chicas del futuro levanto la mano.

—Yo quiero. —Dijo con la mano levantada, Daap.

—Espera, primero un descanso. —Pidieron con una sonrisa Hestia, y Sally.

Los semidioses sonrieron y salieron de la sala.

* * *

—Hey, ustedes dos. —Le llamaron. Las chicas caminaron hacía ellos. —Queremos hacerles unas preguntas. —Las dos se miraron, para luego asentir.

 **Punto de vista: Nani.**

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una plaza. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Reyna.

—Siéntense. —Pidió Reyna, con una mirada demandante. Nosotras asentimos y nos sentamos en la banca más cercana. —Les preguntaremos, y ustedes responderán con la verdad. —Volvimos a asentir.

— ¿Qué poderes tienen? —Preguntó inesperadamente Leo, alce una ceja.

—Puedo controlar el calor. —Respondí. — El primero en tener esté poder fue Will. Cuando me refiero a controlar el calor es controlar la luz, el calor, y la temperatura. —Sonreí.

—Puedo viajar por la sombras, y controlarlas. —Respondió después Daap.

— ¿Qué edad tienen? —Preguntó interesada Piper.

—Tengo 13. —Respondí. —Pronto cumpliré 14. —Sonreí.

—Tengo 12. —Respondió Daap a mi lado. —Dentro de unos días cumpliré 13.

—Armas. —Pregunto con seriedad Frank.

—Arco. —Señale mi pulsera, y a una cuenta que tenía forma de flecha.

—Espada.—Señalo Daap su anillo.

—Última pregunta...

* * *

Amo a Leo... Un día lo secuestraré. (?)

Tal vez suba el otro dentro de unos minutos o una hora.

Nani_Hakai fuera ;3


	8. Capítulo 1 6: MCEESSDL

Capítulo 6: Me convierto en el señor supremo del lavabo

* * *

—Última pregunta... —Las chicas miraron a Nico, el cual las miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué eres morena y no rubia? —Preguntó interrumpiendo, Will. El hijo de hades lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Soy una versión mejorada de los hijos de Apolo. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. La pelinegra a su lado rodó los ojos con diversión. —Ok no. Soy latina, cuando mi mamá conoció a Papá él estaba con el cabello café y con ojos oscuros. —Explicó.

— ¿Hablan Español? —Preguntó, Leo.

— _No, hablamos italiano con acento francés, mezclado con chino. Idiota._ —Respondió con la mirada llena de burla, Daap. El moreno rió un poco, pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

— _Idiota no, con falta de humo._ —Insulto en broma la hija de Apolo.

— _Nada de insultos._ —Le riño, Leo. Todos miraban confundido a los tres.

De un momento a otro se escuchó la voz de Hestia por todo el lugar: "Chicos, vallan al patio central. Es hora de la cena." Todos se encaminaron hacía el "Patio Central", Percy miraba de reojo a la rubia que hablaba con la hija de Afrodita, y la hija de Plutón, siendo acompañadas por la Prectora.

Llegaron al patio, y allí estaban todos comiendo en cada mesa, con su padre divino. Nani, Will y Rachel se fueron a la mesa de Apolo, Leo se fue a su mesa siendo llamado por sus hermanos, Annabeth igual, siendo acompañada por Reyna, Frank fue con sus hermanos, y empezó a hablar con Clarisse sobré su pelea. Nico, Hazel, y Daap caminaron a una de las mesas más alejadas con Hades y Perséfone en ella. Jason, y Thalia se fueron con su padre, el cual estaba hablando con Heracles sobre como "Acercarse al hijo de Poseidón", Perseo cuando los vio suspiro con alivio. Percy camino a su mesa, la cual era ocupada por sus hermanos, Madre, y Padre.

—Estabas perdido. —Comento Teseo con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

—No le prestes atención, el hombre lleva tiempo sin tener a tanta gente a su alrededor. —Explicó en broma, Orión. El moreno menor rió un poco, siendo acompañado por su padre.

—Al menos yo no tengo amigos hechos de palitos de madera. —Replicó sonrojado, Teseo. Ahora el enfurruñado era el rubio, mientras, todavía, el moreno menor y su padre reían con fuerza.

Así siguió la tarde, una que otra veces se escuchaban unos gritos dados por la mesa de Apolo, tuercas y herramientas saltando en la mesa de Hefestos, unos zombies sirviendo la comida en la mesa de Hades, libros y planos en todo el suelo rodeando la mesa de Atenea, Armas y yelmos en la mesa de Ares, el cual también tenía unos zombies sirviendo su comida, la mesa de Demeter lleno de comida saludable, la mesa de Hermes llena de planos sobre bromas, los Hécate hablando sobre pócimas, en la mesa de Afrodita solo se escuchaba la voz de Drew Tanaka, pero después fue callada por el embruja habla de sus dos hermanas, en la mesa de la familia del Mar Teseo, Percy, y Orión juagaban con el agua que habían hecho aparecer, mientras su padre hablaba con Sally, la mesa del rey de los dioses estaba llena de rayos pertenecidos de Jason, Thalia, y Perseo, los cuales escuchaban a su padre insultar al hijo de Poseidón.

Hestia se paró en medio de las mesas y sonrió con amabilidad. —Mejor seguimos con la lectura mientras comemos, Daap, cariño luego leerás tú. —Comentó e hizo aparecer el libro en sus piernas. —El capítulo de llama: **"Me convierto en el señor supremo del lavabo."** —Dijo confundida. En el patio se escuchó un gruñido en la mesa de Ares, y dos carcajadas, una en la mesa de Atenea, y otra en la mesa de Poseidón.

 **En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él.**

Algunos miraron burlonamente al hijo de Poseidón, el cual se sonrojaba junto a su entrenado.

 **Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Todos rieron imaginando a un Percy de doce años limpiando desperdicios de caballo. Quirón se sonrojó aún más, y los dioses rieron leve mente.

 **Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.»**

—Lo siento. —Murmuraron algunos mirando al hijo de Poseidón con pena. El chico les sonrió restándole importancia.

 **La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo.**

—Por supuesto. —Dijeron en burlas algunas.

El chico se sonrojó.

 **Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímido,**

—Eso lo sabemos, sesos de algas. —El aludido miro con una sonrisa burla a la rubia que lo dijo, Annabeth.

—Me incomoda que me miren, creo que esperaban que hiciera piruetas, o me tragará una espada. —Respondió Percy, sonriendo aun.

 **Pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

Percy miro a Annabeth con una sonrisa. — ¿Ves? —La rubia solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Afrodita sonrió a sus adentros, ella estaba empezando a entender lo que hicieron las Moiras, miro de reojo a su hija, la cual hablaba con su hermana fallecida.

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas.**

— ¿Qué? —Quirón miro a su alumno favorito con sorpresa pintada en su rostro. — ¿El Oráculo...Tu?

El chico le pidió a Hestia que leyera lo siguiente.

 **Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

Ahora todos miraban a Percy con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Leo.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con simpleza, Percy.

—Seguro ya sabía que era el niño de la profecía. —Murmuró sorprendida, Atenea.

En el patio se escuchaban susurros y uno que otros comentarios de que seguro Percy se tragó algo en mal estado, haciendo reír a los que escucharon.

 **— ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón.**

 **Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

 **—Sólo un desván.**

 **— ¿Vive alguien ahí?**

 **—No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.**

Algunos rieron al ver la mueca de ofensa exagerada en Rachel.

—Soy un Nadie. —Repitió Rachel. Percy le guiño el ojo, y Rachel rodó los ojos.

—Tú no eres un nadie, Rachel. Si quieres salimos un día y te lo hago saber. —Le guiño un ojo un hijo de Marte. Apolo se iba a levantar, pero cuando vio al hijo de Marte pálido, y a su Oráculo jugando con un cepillo azul, se sentó confundido.

—Me encanta el poder de mi cepillo. —Comentó haciendo reír a los que conocían la historia detrás del cepillo, dejando confundidos a los que no.

 **Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

 **—Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.**

—Demasiado. —Murmuraron lo que aún no han visto completamente el campamento.

 **Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

 **Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **—Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

 **También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

—Extraño mis uvas. —Murmuró Dionisos. Dakota y Polux le sonrieron a su padre, haciendo que el dios le sonriera de vuelta.

 **Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

—Eres tan adorable. —Arrullaron Demeter, Perséfone, Afrodita, y Hestia al unísono. Algunos sonrieron al ver al hijo de Poseidón sonrojado.

 **—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

Se volvieron a escuchar los arrullos.

 **Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

 **—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

— ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho! —Gritaron Luke, Annabeth, Thalia y Percy al unísono, haciendo sonrojar al Sátiro.

 **— ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

—Eso mismo. —Rodaron los ojos los que antes gritaron.

 **—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dionisos y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado... destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

 **Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

—Es cierto. —Le replico la hija de Atenea, pero luego suspiro. —Pero no te tienes que sentir culpable, Percy. —Le sonrió de lado la chica, y el chico le correspondió.

 **—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

 **Quirón se estremeció.**

 **—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño...**

 **— ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

 **—Bueno, veintiocho.**

—Pero si aún eres un niño. —Dijo mirando con preocupación al sátiro, Artemisa.

—Tú no deberías tener tanto peso en tus hombros. —Le acompañó a Artemisa, Demeter.

 **— ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

 **—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

—Eso es horrible. —Hablaron los Stoll, Leo, y Nani al unísono. Daap rodó los ojos con una sonrisa llena diversión.

 **—Eso es horrible.**

Ahora los cuatros tenían una mirada llena de terror, Nani murmuraba algo sobré un tío tonto.

 **—Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación...**

 **—Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

—Claro que no. —Dijeron Annabeth, Luke y Thalia.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo Grover con la mirada baja, Enebro le besa la mejilla y le sonrió con ternura-

 **Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

 **—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

 **Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

 **—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real...**

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

—No llegarías ni a la mitad y te asustarías niño. —Masculló con una sonrisa engreída, Heracles.

Nico sonrió de una manera típica de Hades, haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrío. —Todos menos un rubio. —Oh Heracles, si llevas tanto tiempo sin ir... ¿Por qué no lo pides a Percy que te dé un recorrido? Él ha ido tantas veces que Perséfone le tiene una silla para él, en el comedor. —Ahora todos le sonreían con burla al dios menor.

—Ahhh... ¡Quemado! —Gritaron los dos hijos de Poseidón, haciendo que el rubio hijo de Poseidón riera.

 **La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **—Así es. —Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora... hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

Hades asintió de acuerdo, aunque un poco extrañado por lo que dijo su hijo.

 **— ¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

 **—Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

 **—Quirón, debemos practicar el cómo camb** iar temas. —Señalo al centauro, Hermes, el aludido solo negó con gratitud.

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

 **—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

— ¿Surtido de qué? ¿Armado con qué? —Preguntó preocupada, Sally. Poseidón sostuvo su mano y la tranquilizó un poco.

 **— ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

Todos miraba con ternura la imagen de Sally, Percy, sus hermanos, y Poseidón hablando sobre el bosque y sus peligros, a veces el dios daba una pequeña carcajadas ante el ceño fruncido de Sally.

 **—Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

 **— ¿Yo, espada y...?**

 **—Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

—Ninguna espada me va bien. —Murmuró con una mano en su frente, Percy. —Contracorriente es única.

 **Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco,** (Añadir suspiro de los hijos de Apolo y Febo, y las cazadora de Artemisa) **el lago de las canoas, los establos** (Añadir suspiros por los hijos de Poseidón y este) **(que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado** ),(Añadir risitas) **el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina,** (Suspiro por los hijos de Ares y Marte) **el anfiteatro del coro** (Otro suspiro por los hijos de Apolo, y Febo) **y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.**

 **— ¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.**

 **—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

—Gracias a Percy ya no hay más víctimas. —Suspiro con alivio, Will.

—Y es por eso que siempre estas aburrido jugando con títeres. —Replico con una sonrisa burlona, Nico. Los hermanos del rubio rieron con fuerza, pues era cierto.

 **Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar.** (Poseidón y sus hijos suspiraron.) **Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

 **— ¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté.**

 **Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.**

—En realidad, pensaba que seguro el Minotauro te hizo un daño grave. —Respondió el centauro.

—Mira, Nico. Nuestro primo ya estaba todo dañadito antes de que lo conociéramos. —Dijo Thalia mientras se quita una falsa lágrima de tristeza.

—Creo que cuando nosotros lo conocimos estaba peor. —Le siguió el juego, Nico.

—Claro que estaba peor, Thalia nació de un árbol, y tú con cafeína extra en tu sangre. Nadie puede estar cuerdo con ustedes como primos. —Respondió Percy, sus primos le fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que esté se riera en burla.

 **—Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

—Duhhh... —Dijeron todos con obviedad.

—Ustedes al principio no lo sabían. —Acusó avergonzado a los romanos, Percy.

 **Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalós. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

— ¿doce? —Pregunto confundida una niña de Apolo. —Pero si hay... —Fue callada por las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

Los dioses miraban confundidos a sus hijos.

 **Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;**

Los hijos de Hefestos y Vulcano suspiraron con añoranza.

 **La 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;**

Los hijos de Demeter y Ceres hicieron crecer heliotropo.* Apolo miro las flores con añoranza, y suspiro, su hermana le miró preocupada sabiendo la historia de esas flores.

 **La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla.**

—Está hecha de oro. —Respondió Rachel, mientras ella y todos los hijos de Apolo y Febo se ponían un par de lentes negros, haciendo rodar los ojos a algunos.

 **Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

— ¿Juegas Básquet? —Preguntó Poseidón anotando mentalmente eso.

—Sí, y practico Skate. Suelo coser con mamá, también cocinó, y doy clases de natación. —Enlistó Percy con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo suspirar a una que otra chica, y sonrojar a Annabeth.

 **En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

— ¿Me viste? —Preguntó sorprendida Hestia.

Percy le sonrió. —Sí.

Piper miro confundida a Hestia. — Yo también le vi, Lady Hestia. —Comentó mirando a la diosa del hogar, la cual le sonrió con ternura. — ¿Qué significa?

—Que esa persona significa que tiene un corazón puro... —Respondió sonriendo aun, Hestia.

 **Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce.**

El dueño de esa cabaña hincho el pecho con orgullo, y egocentrismo.

 **Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Hera sonrió de manera disimulada, ese joven y la hija de su esposo le estaban cayendo bien.

 **— ¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.**

 **—Correcto.**

 **—Parecen vacías.**

—Deberían estarlo. —Le replico mirando a Jason. Thalia miro confundida a la diosa del matrimonio, ¿Por qué no se enojaba con ella? Pero trato de no decir nada, es mejor ser ignorada.

 **—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

 **Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

—No lo había visto así. —Murmuraron algunos.

 **Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

 **Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron, amaban esa cabaña.

 **No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.**

—Lo están. —Dijeron al unísono el dios del mar y sus hijos, haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

 **— ¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

— ¡Quirón! —Chillaron como niños Poseidón y sus 3 hijos.

 **Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

 **—Vamos, Percy.**

 **La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

—Pues claro. —Rodaron los ojos los semidioses.

 **La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal,**

—Hey, que fue pintada con esfuerzo. —Gruñó Clarisse.

 **Como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima.**

—Exacto, con esfuerzo. —Sonrió Clarisse.

 **El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.**

— ¡Clarisse! —Gritaron los dos campamentos sorprendiendo a los dioses. La aludida sonrió un poco, pero escondió su cara al recordar ese día.

 **Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

—No puedo creer que me hallas comparado con ella. —Bufó enojada la hija de Ares, miro de reojo a su novio, el cual le guiño su ojo con una sonrisa.

 **Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

 **—No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.**

 **—No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

— ¡Ponis fiesteros! —Gritaron los semidioses que estuvieron en la batalla.

 **—Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente...?**

 **Me sonrió desde arriba.**

 **— ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

 **—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

—Tienes el mismo tacto que tu hermano Teseo, Percy. Cuando me vio por primera vez también me pregunto lo mismo. —Los dos nombrados se miraron, y sonrieron.

—No pude con uno, no podre con dos. —Murmuró Orión con una sonrisa.

 **Quirón se detuvo.**

—Conmigo no se detuvo, siguió caminado. —Bufó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Teseo.

 **— ¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

 **Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

 **— ¿No se aburre?**

 **—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

 **— ¿Por qué se deprime?**

Los semidioses bajaron la mirada.

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

 **—Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera.**

 **La chica rubia.**

— ¿Chica rubia? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Annabeth.

—Eres tú, chica rubia. —Annabeth frunció aún más el ceño.

—Eres un seso de algas, sesos del alga. —Bufó Annabeth. Se escuchó un suave chillido en la sala.

 **Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

—Tal vez. —Dijo la hija de Atenea, mientras le sonreía.

—Eres tan romántica. —Dijeron Silena y Afrodita mientras rodaba los ojos, la hija de Atenea se sonrojó.

Piper miro a su madre, la cual iba recuperando su brillo de manera increíble.

 **Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

—Es un libro de arquitectura, sesos de algas. —Dijo Thalia en burla. —Nuestra Annie no lee nada más.

—Debemos comprarle algo bueno... No sé, algo como libros de cocina. —Dijo en burla Nico, pero fue calla por una navaja que paso a su lado, miro a la hija de Atenea pero esta estaba igual de sorprendida, miro por donde vino la navaja y se encontró con la mirada fría de Percy, el cual sonreía.

—Oh, se me resvalo. Lo siento, Nico. —Dijo con una sonrisa fría, y fulminando al hijo de Hades con la mirada. Pero luego se mostró confundido.

 **—Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

 **—Sí, señor.**

 **—Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa.**

 **La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas.**

—Percy, si no llegas a saber qué es eso, me sentiré decepcionado. —Musitó Hermes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo.**

Hermes asintió feliz.

—Merecesss ratasss... —Sonó en su bolsillo.

— ¡George! —Grito Percy con una sonrisa.

—George, cariño, silencio. Eres un buen niño, Percy. —Se escuchó otra voz.

—Martha. —Sonrió Percy. Hermes miró sorprendido al chico, normalmente nadie se acuerda de sus compañeros.

 **Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.**

 **Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

Quirón miro a los de la cabaña de Hermes con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

 **—Bueno, así pues... —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

 **Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

Se escuchó una risita en la mesa de Hermes.

 **— ¿Y bien? —Me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos.**

—Por fin me llamas Annabeth. —Suspiró con alivio Annabeth.

Percy solo rió un poco.

 **Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

—Algunos pensamos que aun seguías en shock. —dijeron los Stoll.

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **—Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

 **— ¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.**

—Yo. —Levanto la mano Chris.

 **Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

 **—Por determinar.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

—Lo sentimos. —Se disculparon los que se quejaron.

—Le sentimos igual. —Murmuraron algunos dioses.

 **Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

 **—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

Luke ahora estaba sonriendo.

 **El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

—Sí, mi cicatriz arruina mi belleza. —Dijo el hijo de Hermes en burla.

—A mí me gusta. —Le dijo la hija de Hades, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El hijo de Hermes se sonrojó haciendo reír a su cabaña.

 **—Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

—Tan linda, Anni. —Arrullaron Thalia, y Luke al unísono.

—Si no quieren terminar como Nico, mejor cállense. —Dijo el hijo de Poseidón sin inmutarse. La hija de Atenea les saco la lengua con triunfo, haciendo rodar los ojos a la hija de Zeus, y al hijo de Hermes.

 **— ¿Por el momento? —pregunté.**

 **—Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

 **Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí.**

—Ja, yo que tu no lo hago. —Dijeron lo que sufrieron de los hijos de Hermes.

 **Pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente,**

—Seguro son los Stoll. —Dijeron al unísono Katie y Miranda, haciendo reír a algunos.

Se escuchó un ¡Hey! En la mesa de Hermes.

 **Y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

 **— ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.**

 **—Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.**

 **— ¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Todos rieron.**

—Lo sentimos, Percy. —Se disculpó la cabaña con la mirada baja.

—Tranquilos chicos. —Le sonrió Percy.

 **—Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

 **—Ya la he visto.**

 **—Vamos. —Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras lo chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

 **—Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **— ¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?**

—Es que lo es. —Dijeron las hijas de Afrodita, haciendo sonrojar al par de chico, aunque el chico lo disimulo.

 **—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro...**

 **— ¡No hables así! —Me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

 **— ¿De qué me mataran?**

 **— ¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

— ¡Annabeth! —Grito su madre. La chica suspiro.

—Yo no pienso así, Madre.

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito...**

 **—Pues claro que lo era.**

 **—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

 **—Sí.**

 **—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que...**

—Oh, ¡Se acordó de mí!...Por los dioses, nunca entren al laberinto. —Pidió mientras lo miraba a todos. Se escuchó unos silbidos provenientes de la mesa de Zeus, la de Atenea, la de Hades, Poseidón y Apolo.

 **—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo. —Dijo con sarcasmo, Leo.

 **—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

—Eras tan joven. —Murmuró mientras "Lloraba", Thalia.

—No merecías esté futuro. —Murmuró igual, Nico.

 **—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

 **— ¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada...?**

 **—Esa Fur... quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

— ¿Cómo sabes de la fu... Benévola? —Preguntó con curiosidad, Will.

 **— ¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

—Eso mismo. —Dijo rodando los ojos el hijo de Apolo.

 **—Hablas en sueños.**

 **—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

—Percy, porque siempre dices los nombres como si fuera el pan de cada día. —Susurró el hijo de Hades con una mano en su frente.

 **Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

—Exagerada. —Dijeron los tres hijos de Hades. Mientras que la hija de Plutón reía suave mente.

 **—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

 **—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? —Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. —Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

—Percy, haces muchas preguntas. —Dijo Annabeth, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Soy curioso. Tú eres hija de Atenea, tú debes saber lo que es curiosidad. —Dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

 **—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... tu progenitor. —Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

—No lo hará. —Se escuchó la voz de Rachel.

 **—Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

—Se los dije.

 **—Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

 **—Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

 **Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

—Sí, ahora las tienes tú. —Dijo Annabeth mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Annie, Percy explica todo con calma, y deja hacer las preguntas. Tú explicas con seriedad y obviedad como si pensarás que esa persona lo sabe todo. —Un montón de cabezas asintieron.

 **—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

 **— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **—No, claro que no.**

 **— ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir...?**

 **—Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

 **—No conoces nada de mí.**

 **— ¿No? —Levantó una ceja—. Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

—Ya comenzó. —Dijeron algunos, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

 **— ¿Cómo...?**

 **—Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

 **Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto preocupado Poseidón.

—La gente te califica como eres papá. No importa si tratas de hacer lo mejor, o te esfuerzas, ellos te odiaran o se burlaran de ti por lo que sea que tengas. —Dijo con la mirada baja, Percy.

 **— ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

 **—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

 **—Hablas como... como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

 **—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

 **— ¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

—La mejor comida del mundo. —Suspiraron los semidioses.

—Jajaja. —Se escuchó la risa de Rachel. —La mejor comida es una hamburguesa, y no digan que no. —Dijo mientras levanta sus cejas.

 **—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

—Algo así. —Leo se prendió en fuego, tratando de no quemar su ropa. Su padre le miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

 **Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!**

—Oh mierda... —Murmuró la hija de Ares.

 **Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

 **—Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

 **—Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

 **— _Erre es korakas!_ —replicó Annabeth.**

—Annabeth. —Chilló su madre. Los Griegos reían, mientras que los romanos estaban confusos.

 **Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

Ahora todos reían, mientras los romanos anotaron ese nuevo insulto.

 **—Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?**

 **—Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **— ¿El dios de la guerra?**

 **Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

 **— ¿Algún problema?**

 **—No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor.**

—Nunca debes decirle eso a los hijos de Ares o Marte. —Bufó un hijo de Febo, haciendo reír a los dos campamentos.

 **Clarisse gruñó.**

 **—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

 **—Percy.**

 **—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

 **—Clarisse... —la advirtió Annabeth.**

 **—Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

—Oh por los dioses. —Comenzó Thalia.

—Clarisse... —Siguió Nico.

—Le dio...

—El apodo...

—A Annabeth. —Gritaron los dos primos.

—Quiero los créditos, Prissy. —Exclamó en juego Clarisse.

 **Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

 **Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

Ahora todos se mantenían en silencio.

 **Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase. Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

—La lluvia. —Respondieron casi de inmediato, Atenea y su hija.

 **—Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.**

 **Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

 **Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

La hija de Atenea se sonrojó, ella sabía que no había actuado de buena manera.

 **Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya... bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

—Tan terco como su madre. —Soltaron algunos.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamaron madre e hijo.

 **Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

— ¡Poderes de pescados! —Gritaron todos. Los hijos del dios del mar se sonrojaron.

 **Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

Ares empezó a insultar a los poderes de su tío, haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de aguala acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

 **Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.**

Todos empezaron a aplaudir hacía el hijo de Poseidón, el cual lo único que hacía era reír.

 **En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

 **El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada. Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

—Genial... —Suspiraron los hijos de Apolo y de Afrodita. Aunque el mayor suspiro provenía de la hija de Afrodita que surfeaba.

 **Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

 **— ¿Cómo has...?—preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—No lo sé.**

—Como siempre. —Dijeron sus primos, haciendo rodar los ojos a su primo.

 **Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

 **—Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto.**

 **Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

 **— ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

—Lo hubieras dejado estar. —Suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sally.

 **Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

 **Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

 **— ¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **—Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

—Y allí empezó/empecé a planear. —Dijeron al unísono Annabeth y Percy, para luego verse sorprendidos.

Algunos rieron de manera insinuante. Afrodita volvió a chillar, haciendo que su esposo le pasa un vaso con agua.

—Eso está más claro que la sonrisa de Will. —Dijo Malcolm mientras golpeaba con su puño su palma. Todos miraron al rubio en espera de la repuesta. —Percy y Annabeth saben cómo entenderse. Annabeth dice un plan, y Percy sabe cómo entenderlo. Nosotros como hijos de Atenea muy poca veces le entendemos. —Confesó avergonzado.

El hijo de Poseidón y la hija de Atenea se miraron. Para la sorpresa de todos Poseidón y Atenea solo sonrieron.

—Hubo una vez en donde Atenea y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Ella le trataba de explicar a su padre una estrategia para tener un mejor cambio, pero Zeus no podía entenderle, y para sorpresa de los dos, yo pude entenderle. Le expliqué a Zeus y pudimos hacerlo. —Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. — Después de eso, Atenea y yo hablamos, y nos pusimos de acuerdo de darle ese don a alguno de nuestros hijos, así cuando un hijo o hija de Atenea tenga un plan y nadie pueda entenderlo, un hijo mío podrá entenderlo.

—Pero cuando un hijo mío le explicaba a un hijo de Barba de percebe no entendía. Solo ustedes dos han sido capaces... —Dijo mirando a su hija, y al pelinegro.

—Somos geniales, Listilla. —Dijo Percy mientras acercaba su puño a la rubia.

—Desde que nacimos, Sesos de algas. —Respondió Annabeth chocando el puño con él.

Afrodita empezó a brillar de un color rosa, y su forma cambió. Ahora tenía el cabello café y los ojos color gris tormenta, algunos miraron asombrado a Afrodita, la cual sonreía mirando a la pareja, la cual hablaban sobre lo que venía.

—Oye, esposa mía. Tu brillo está asustando a los más pequeños. —Le susurró a su lado, Hefestos. Afrodita se sonrojó y dejo de brillar.

—Vallamos con el siguiente... —Dijo Daap mientras el libro aparecía en su regazo.

* * *

*: El Heliotropo. Apolo se enamoró de una ninfa (No me acuerdo de su nombre), y la ninfa de él, pero con el tiempo Apolo se aburrió de ella y dejó de visitarla. Ella miraba todos los días a Apolo pasar con su carro, y los dioses se apiadaron de ella y la convirtieron en un Heliotropo, una flor que sigue al sol a donde valla. El heliotropo significa deseo, y deseo de amistad.

Los amo :3.


	9. Capítulo 1 7: MCSDEEH

Capítulo 7: "Mi cena se desvanece en humo"

* * *

—Ok, comienza querida. —Pidió con una sonrisa, Perséfone. Daap asintió, pero fue interrumpida por una tuerca que paso cerca de su rostro, frunció el ceño y miro al dueño, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, era Jake.

—Emhn... ¿Lo siento? —Dijo un poco confundido mientras dejaba sus manos alejadas del pequeño artefacto de sus manos.

La hija de Hades seguía con el ceño fruncido, para luego suspirar vencida. —No puedo creer que en el futuro seas igual. —Murmuró para ella.

—Tengo sueño. —Se quejó a su lado, Nico. Dos hijos de Apolo se levantaron y se acercaron a Nico.

—Tu dieta de cajitas felices te hace más débil. —Refunfuño con el ceño fruncido, Will.

—Tienes las defensas bajas... —Dijo entre susurros, Nani.

Y así comenzó una consulta médica sin cita, cortesía de los hijos de Apolo, los cuales se movían con agilidad y gracia buscando algo más que tuviera Nico. Apolo asentía, mientras sus hijos reían de la cara de Nico.

— ¡Estoy bien! —Grito por décima vez, Nico. Su rostro sonrojado por la cercanía del rubio, no ayudaba a su pulso.

—Nani, siéntate. Will, tu igual. —Dijo Daap con el ceño fruncido. Los hijos de Apolo dudaron, pero luego corrieron a su mesa. — Comenzaré: "Mi cena se desvanece en humo."

 **La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

—Aja, sigue pensando eso Sesos de algas. —Murmuró divertida, Thalia, la cual entorno los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Seguro fueron las hijas de Afrodita. —Dijo entornando los ojos, Nico.

—Oh... Lo fuimos. —Dijo con diversión Silena.

 **Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas),** (Insertar suspiros de Hefestos/Vulcano y sus hijos) **el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra)** **,** (Dionisos y Hermes sonrieron un poco, mientras Grover sonrío alegremente) **el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

—Yo sigo diciendo que necesitamos uno en el campamento Júpiter. —Dijo Reyna mientras fruncía el ceño, y apretaba los labios.

—Y yo digo que eso demasiado exagerado. Solo los locos como los griegos hacen eso. —Replico Frank* con el ceño fruncido igual. Algunos miraban el aura de poder que tenían el hijo de Marte, y la hija de Bellona.

— ¿Tenemos qué alejarlos? —Preguntó Leo a Hazel. La de cabello rizados negó con una sonrisa divertida.

—No. Es su manera de entenderse. —Respondió con una mirada tranquila, Hazel.

Los prectores actuales seguían su discusión, algunos notaron como la tierra debajo de Frank temblaba de manera suave, y con Reyna su capa brillaba de un rojo sangre.

 **Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.**

 **—Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

 **—Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

 **—No importa.**

 **—No ha sido culpa mía.**

—No lo ha sido, solo me he vuelto uno con la tubería. —Comentó en broma, Percy. La rubia hija de Atenea rodó los ojos, pero sus ojos mantenían un brillo lleno de diversión.

—No sabía que tu padre era el dios de los plomeros. —Replicó Annabeth con una mirada burlona.

— ¡Fuego griego! —Gritaron todos los semidioses mirando la cara de Percy, que cerraba y abría su boca.

 **Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

Algunos rieron al acordarse lo ante dicho por lo hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.**

 **— ¿Con quién?**

 **—No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

—Gracias, Annabeth. Me hace muy feliz que pienses en mí como una cosa, objeto, algo inanimado. —Dijo con exagerada tristeza, Rachel.

—En ese momento era una momia. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido Annabeth, tratando en vano de defenderse.

 **Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

 **No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **Atónito, les devolví el saludo.**

 **—No las animes —me avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades son terribles como novias.**

— ¿Celosa? —Preguntó en broma Silena. Algunos esperaron la repuesta sarcástica de parte de la hija de Atenea.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero luego respondió: —Sí. —Afirmó con una sonrisa. El hijo de Poseidón sonrió al darse cuenta que la rubia lo celaba, pero luego se mostró confundido... ¿Por qué la idea de la hija de Atenea con él le agradaba tanto?

 **— ¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

Todos los dioses vieron al semidiós con incredulidad.

—Vences a una furia, al minotauro, tu amigo es un sátiro, tu profesor un centauro, el dueño de tu campamento es un dios... Y tú dices que por una Náyades todo esta mal... —Dijo enumerando Atenea mientras fruncía el ceño cada vez.

Heracles frunció el ceño... Ese pequeño enclenque estaba robando su fama, dirigió la mirada hacía la hija de Atenea, quien le sonreía al pelinegro. Sonrió ideando un plan en su cabeza, es mocosa será buena amante...

 **Annabeth puso ceño.**

 **— ¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

 **— ¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

—Algo así. —Dijo Katie. —Como ejemplo tenemos a Leo, y a los Stoll.

Los aludidos se hicieron los ofendidos.

 **—Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medios humanos.**

 **— ¿Medio humanos y medio qué?**

 **—Creo que ya lo sabes.**

—Sería el eufemismo del año si no lo llega a saber. —Dijo Atenea mientras asesinaba con la mirada, al hijo de su tío.

—En realidad, Madre. Percy es muy inteligente, solo que él es más de ver, tiene que haber una prueba que lo justifique, o algo que haga eso realidad. —Dijo Malcolm con una sonrisa. —Es por eso que Annabeth y él se lleva tan bien, mientras que Annabeth piensa que todo lo que lee es realidad, y no confía en mucho en lo que ve, Percy es mas de ver, y confirmarlo que de leerlo.

—Cierto. —Dijeron todo sus hermanos, dejando que Annabeth se sonrojara.

 **No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

 **—Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.**

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

 **—Eso es… un disparate.**

—Más o menos.

 **— ¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

 **—Pero eso no son más que… —Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…**

 **—Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.**

Piper frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese término, hizo de su vida una tortura. Jason miro a su novia, quien escondía su rostro.

 **—Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

—Cómo que esa pregunta no le hizo bien. —Comentó de la nada Reyna.

—Anda, Reyna si puede defender a Annabeth. —Dijo Frank con una sonrisa sarcástica hacía la Prectora.

La hija de Bellona se sonrojó y le saco el dedo del corazón al igual de Marte, quien seguía sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Un día terminaran ahorcándose entre los dos. —Dijo Dakota con una mano en la frente.

—Un día nosotros los ahorcaremos a ellos. —Dijo Gwen entre divertida, haciendo reír a su cohorte.

 **Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

 **—Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

 **—Entonces es humano.**

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso creer que sólo los dioses masculinos puede encontrar atractivos e los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres! —Dijo Atenea con una mirada lleno de odio. Ante la sorpresa de todos Annabeth dio una risita avergonzada, y Percy rió igual.

 **—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

Todos rieron ante la coincidencia de madre e hija.

—Responde sesos de algas. —Pidió la hija de Atenea.

—Solo creía que las diosas como damas no serían como los dioses calenturientos de aquí. —Dijo Percy encogiendo sus hombros.

 **— ¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

 **—Cabaña seis.**

 **— ¿Qué es?**

—Y pensar que ahora llega hasta con los ojos vendados. —Comentó Leo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo reír a Hazel.

 **Annabeth se irguió.**

 **—Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.**

 **«Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?»**

Algunos rieron, mientras que Annabeth fruncía el ceño, y miraba mal al hijo de Poseidón quien le sonreía.

 **Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

 **— ¿Y mi padre?**

 **—Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.**

 **—Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

—Cierto. —Dijo mientras asentía, Sally.

 **—Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

 **—Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

—Exacto. —Asintieron a la vez mientras se sonrojaban, Poseidón y Sally.

 **Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

 **—Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.**

 **— ¿Quieres decir que a veces no?**

Algunos semidioses bajaron la recordando cuando vivían, al principio, con la duda de saber quién era su padre o madre.

Algunos se levantaron y le sonrieron a Percy. —Gracias, Percy.

Percy sonrió de vuelta.

 **Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

 **—Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

—Cierto... —Murmuraron a la vez Luke y Percy, siendo escuchados por su padre.

 **Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?**

Algunos notaron el aura amarillenta que tenía Luke, y el aura verde de Percy. Bianca se acercó corriendo a su novio y lo trato de calmar, Annabeth se acercó a Percy y le pidió a Teseo que controlará un poco de agua con lentitud.

 **—Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?**

 **—Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa.**

— ¡Hey! —Gritaron ofendidos los hijos de estas diosas.

—Si ustedes quieren un montón de monstruos detrás de ustedes pidan mas poder... —Dijo Percy mientras miraba el agua que controlaba su hermano, mientras escuchabas las murmullos de parte de Annabeth.

 **—Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos.**

Afrodita sonrió, mientras se acordaba de cada uno de sus hijos que ahora eran famosos.

 **— ¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?**

 **Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.**

— ¿Por qué querría alguien invocar un monstruo? —Pregunto Artemisa mientras levantaba una ceja.

 **— ¿Por qué querría alguien invocar a un monstruo?**

Artemisa frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podría ella pensar como un hombre? Luego miro a Orión y relajo su ceño.

 **—Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes práctico.**

Los Stoll sonrieron, para luego recibir un zape por parte de Katie.

 **— ¿Chistes prácticos?**

 **—Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.**

 **— ¿Así que tú eres anual?**

 **Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.**

 **—Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.**

Todos miraron como Percy bromeaba con una Annabeth que tenía el ceño fruncido, en un momento Percy dijo algo, sonrió de manera pícara y Annabeth se sonrojo completamente.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunto Leo, mirando como la hija de Atenea trataba de ocultar su rostro.

Percy sonrió de lado y miro a Leo. —El agua está un poco caliente hija de Atenea, ¿Me ayudas a enfriarla? —Repitió murmurando solo para él, Leo lo miro confundido al no escuchar. —Es mi secreto, Leo. No te lo diré.

 **— ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

 **Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.**

 **—Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

—Eres tan dulce, Anne. —Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estuvo contigo 3 meses, algo tuvo que aprender. —Respondió Percy sonriendo con burla, haciendo enrojecer a las dos chicas.

 **—Ya. —Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?**

 **—Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…**

 **— ¿A menos qué?**

 **—Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… —Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.**

 **—En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa…**

 **—Ambrosía.**

 **—Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.**

 **Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

 **— ¿Así que sabes algo?**

—No. —Negaron todos en la sala, haciendo fruncir el ceño al hijo de Poseidón.

— ¡Mamá! —Dijo Percy al ver a su mamá negando con la mirada. Sally se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Poseidón quien también se sonrojó.

 **—Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?**

 **—Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…**

 **— ¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

Los anuales asintieron.

 **—Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.**

 **—Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?**

 **—En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. —Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

—Sí. —Sonrió Percy.

—Ahora lo sé, sesos de algas. —dijo rodando los ojos, Annabeth.

 **—Sí, desde luego. —Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos, pero un niño de Apolo se levantó.

—Las personas que pueden ver detrás de la niebla... ¿Ven los 600 pisos? —Preguntó con una mueca de confusión.

Los dioses se miraron los unos a los otros, para luego encoger los hombros.

 **—Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

Poseidón dio un resoplido. —No podríamos llevar bien, pero desde que nació Zeus le hablo mal sobre mí. Por qué yo me llevo bien con Hermes, Apolo, Artemisa, Ares, Hefestos, y Dionisos y son hijos de Zeus.

Todos miraron a Atenea, la cual evitaba la mirada.

 **Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

 **—Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

Algunos notaron como la rubia agachaba su cabeza. Percy a su lado trato de animarla haciendo trucos con el agua, o contando chiste, pero no funciono.

 **Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

—Estaba planeando el plan de batalla para lo del viernes. —Le restó importancia.

 **De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas.**

Los hijos de Hermes sonrieron como sabían hacer, haciendo que todos tocaran sus bolsillos a confirmar que seguían con su cartera.

 **Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

 **El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

Luke sonrió como hijo de Hermes que es, y todos inconscientemente tocaron sus bolsillos.

 **—Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.**

 **No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.**

—Claro que no es broma. —Dijeron al unísono Padre e hijo.

 **—Gracias —contesté.**

 **—De nada. —Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?**

 **—No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.**

 **—Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.**

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.**

 **— ¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté.**

 **Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

—Eres un poco dramático, Percy. —Dijo el hijo de Hermes con una sonrisa.

 **—Sí, Hermes.**

 **—El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.**

Hermes se sonrojó avergonzado.

 **—Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.**

 **Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

Los amigos del chico rieron.

 **— ¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté.**

 **—Una vez.**

 **Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.**

— ¿Lo es? —Preguntó preocupado, Hermes.

Luke negó con una sonrisa.

 **Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.**

 **—No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

— ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? —Preguntó sorprendida Annabeth.

Luke asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su traición, es lo considero una familia.

 **Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.**

Percy y Luke se sonrieron.

 **Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

 **—Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

 **Luke cerró su navaja.**

—Odio las profecías. —Dijo Hermes, haciendo que Apolo gruñera. Luke tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

 **—Odio las profecías.**

Algunos rieron por la coincidencia.

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.**

 **—Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.**

 **— ¿Alguien especial?**

—Tú eres ese alguien especial. —Señalo Luke a Percy.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó confundido.

—Sí, tú. —respondió con una sonrisa Annabeth. Algunos entendieron el doble sentido de los rubios.

 **—No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.**

 **Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

 **— ¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke.**

 **La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras—Tanto como las del pasado y las del futuro. — Sonrieron.

 **Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.**

 **En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.**

 **En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.**

—Mucha información. —Dijeron todos los infantiles.

 **Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

 **Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.**

—No todos tenemos los ojos grises. —Dijo de la nada Malcolm. —Algunos de nosotros tienen cabello negro, que es como aparece mamá algunas veces.

—Annabeth es la que más se parece a mamá. —Dijo otra hija de Atenea.

Atenea y Annabeth se miraron fijamente, mientras se estudiaban con la mirada, para luego sonreír.

 **Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.**

 **Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:**

 **— ¡Por los dioses!**

— ¡Por nosotros! —Gritaron algunos dioses con una sonrisa. Daap gruñó por lo bajo.

 **Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

 **—Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.**

 **—Coca—Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca—Cola de cereza azul. —El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.**

 **Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»**

Todos los dioses —Menos Ares, y el Herculito...Cof Cof digo Hércules— se tensaron, y miraron al hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

 **Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.**

Algunos rieron.

 **—Ven —me indicó Luke.**

 **Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.**

 **Luke me murmuró al oído:**

 **—Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.**

—Estás de broma. —Dijo Percy, Luke rió un poco al acordarse.

 **—Estás de broma.**

Ahora todos rieron.

 **Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

 **—Hermes —dijo.**

 **Yo era el siguiente.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.»**

—Eres mi hijo. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Poseidón.

—Del mejor dios, lo sé. —Le acompañó Percy.

 **Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.**

 **No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo. Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**

 **El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

 **—Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

 **En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

Igual que ahora.

 **—Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson. —Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.**

 **Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.**

—Todos nos sentimos en casa... —Dijeron los más pequeños.

 **Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**

Demeter, Perséfone, Hestia, y Afrodita arrullaron al semidiós.

 **Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.**

Sally le sonrió a su hijo.

 **Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

—... Espera, ¿Qué? —Reacciono preocupado Poseidón.

Algunos rieron.

—Bueno, ¿Quién lee ahora? —Preguntó Daap.

—Creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir. —Dijo con una sonrisa Hestia, Sally asintió de acuerdo.

Algunos asintieron, mientras que Percy se quejaba, él no tenía sueño.

Daap dejo una marca página, miró a Nani, y luego salió del patio hacía una lagunilla que estaba siendo cuidada por unas ninfas, que cuando la vieron se fueron.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó a ver era el hijo de Hefestos, Jake.

—No es tu problema. —Masculló con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Nani, me mando a venir fue por algo. —Respondió con calma mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Así que cuéntame.

—Solo estoy un poco mareada... Esto de estar en el pasado no es muy común en mi vida. —Respondió mientras miraba la lagunilla. — Deje a mis padres preocupados.

— ¿Padres? —Preguntó confundido Jake. — ¿Tu madre consiguió esposo?

Ella dio una pequeña risa. —Mi madre murió 3 años después de que nací, viví en las calles hasta la edad de 8 años, cuando conocí a Nani, ella es un año mayor que yo. Vivíamos en una iglesia que cuidaba a niños con problemas, pero un día se incendió, ellas nos metieron en un carro y llegamos a Los Ángeles. El auto nos dejó a nuestras suertes, un mes después un cuervo apareció frente a mí con un anillo. —Extiende su mano mostrando su anillo. —A Nani le llego una serpiente con una pulsera, cuando nos dimos cuenta yo tenía en mi mano una espada, y Nani un arco sin flechas.

— ¿Sin flechas? —Preguntó ahora.

—Su pulsera hace aparecer un arco, pero su pulsera queda en la mano, cuando Nani toca un dije en forma de flecha esta se convierte en una, de oro imperial. —Respondió con una sonrisa. — Lo cual es grandioso porque nunca que se pierde, y apenas lo dispara... Es como si se multiplicara.

—Ah.

—Cuando Nani tiro su primera flecha esta dejó una estela amarilla, que nos guió al campamento, llegamos dos semanas después. —Dijo recordando. — Fui reconocida tres días después, Nani fue reconocida 2 días después mío. Una pareja nos cuidó...

— ¿Quiénes eran? —Pregunto ahora interesado Jake.

—Will y Nico...

— ¿Qué? —Se escuchó otra voz, detrás de ellos.

Y lo único que pudo pasar por la cabeza de Daap, fue: _"Por Styx..."_

* * *

 ***: Siendo Frank el hijo de la guerra, y Reyna la hija de la batalla, y Frank teniendo la bendición de Ares... El podría ser el único que se alcé contra Reyna, teniendo sus diferencias en el modo de batalla, ideas, y opiniones.**

 **Extra: Busquen "Ryu" de Kimi ni Todoke... Así me imagino yo a Frank a veces xD.**

 **Y otra cosa... Esto de actualizar rápido es porque, son 10 libros, y a penas voy por 1, tengo que hacerlo rápido.**

 **Eso es todo. Los quiero, adiós.**


	10. Capítulo 1 8: CUB

Capítulo 8: Capturamos una bandera.

* * *

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó un sorprendido, Percy.

—De todas las personas tenías que ser tú... —Murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza, Daap.

— ¿Auch? —Dijo ahora el hijo de Poseidón, mientras fruncía el ceño.

El hijo de Hefestos empezó a silbar con incomodidad, Daap juró escuchar la canción de "Allá en la fuente"

—Yo mejor iré a dormir. —Dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca. —Jake, espero que no digas nada de lo que escuchaste... Y tu menos Jackson. —Fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro, quien se encogió en su lugar.

El moreno empezó a jugar con una tuercas mientras miraba al, aun, sorprendido hijo de Poseidón. El aludido sonrió como si nada, se sentó a su lado, y miro al agua.

— ¿Por qué las parcas las habrán traído? —Preguntó interesado el hijo de Hefestos—. ¿Eso no alteraría el orden de las cosas?

—Las parcas controlan el tiempo, y el espacio, además de los destinos... Seguro tiene algo preparado con esto, Jake. —Respondió Percy con la mirada pérdida—. Ciento que ellas tienen algo más que sangre divina, por algo las Parcas la hicieron aparecer...

—Tendremos nuevos salvadores... O salvadoras, en el caso de esas niñas. —Jake se acordó de la mirada apagada de Daap al contar su historia.

—Jake... Nunca pensé que te gustaban tan pequeñas. —El momento de seriedad se fue al tártaro por la mirada pícara, y los ojos llenos de maldad de Percy. El moreno se sonrojó completa mente.

—Cállate Jackson... —Murmuró el chico sonrojado, se levantó de la banca y caminó hasta el templo de su madre, dejando al de ojos verde pensando.

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

— ¡Perseo! —Gritaron varias voces a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto el héroe antiguo totalmente pálido.

— ¡Tú no! —gritaron ahora. El hijo de Zeus alzó una ceja confundido, hasta que escuchó el chillido nada masculino de Percy.

—Ah...

 _Minutos después...~_

—Oye, Nico. ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Will mientras se acercaba al hijo de Hades.

—Planeo un funeral. —Dijo como si nada, Nico—. Percy me lo pidió antes de ser arrastrado por Clarisse, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, y Annabeth.

— ¿Por qué lo arrastraron? —Pregunto con curiosidad el hijo de Apolo.

—Ayer Percy estaba caminando y se consiguió a Teseo, los dos estaban jugando con agua y planearon algo... Mojaron cada cabaña de las diosas. —Dijo totalmente tranquilo Nico.

—Ah.

—Sí. ¿Nos vamos a la sala? —Pregunto el hijo de Hades, el hijo de Apolo asintió y agarro la mano del moreno, el cual se sonrojó completamente pero no alejó su mano.

 _En la sala..._

— ¡Yo leeré! —Gritaron al unísono la hija de Apolo, y el hijo de Hefestos. — ¡No, lo haré yo!

—Lo haré yo. —Dijo el hijo de Hades agarrando el libro. — "Capturamos la bandera"

—Oh mie... —La hija de Ares fue callada por el hijo de Marte, quien le hacía como si fuera un gato rabioso.

 **Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

—Típico. —Dijeron los inmaduros.

 **Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

—Que raro... —Dijeron algunos semidioses griegos mientras miraban al lastimado hijo de Poseidón.

—Sí, lo fue. El tardo mucho en aprender griego... —Respondió con la mirada perdida, Annabeth.

—Pero él aprendió rápido latín. —Dijo Reyna con un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—El a veces solía maldecir en latín, o decir frases en latín, ahora que lo pienso. —Dijo Quirón mirando a su alumno. El aludido sonrió de manera inocente.

—Tengo descendencia Romana. —Dijo como si nada Sally—. Soy legado de Febo. —Sonrió.

—Con razón puedes ver a través de la niebla. —Dijo Annabeth con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. — Y con razón Percy es tan bueno en el piano y la batería.

—También explica los sueños tan vividos. —Dijo ahora Rachel.

 **El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

—Pero eso no explica el hecho de su mala puntería. —Dijo ahora Will mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo también soy un poco mala... —Dijo avergonzada, Sally. El dios del mar tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar un comentario pícaro, pero pudo notar la mirada de Sally.

—Anda, creo que viene de familia. —Dijo un tanto divertido, Teseo.

—Cierto, cierto. —Le acompaño Percy, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, unas flechas les pasaron por la mejilla a ambos, miraron al culpable quien era nada más ni nada menos que Orión, quien tenía una sonrisa medio arrogante.

—Soy especial, moluscos. —Dijo haciendo un amago en su cabello, Artemisa rió un poco, pero luego se avergonzó.

 **¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

—Cierto. Las únicas que le pueden alcanzar son las hijas de afroditas, y una que otras veces hijas de Hermes. —Dijo Percy.

—Quirón para hacer que entrenemos esconde la ropa que llega, y es como una captura de tesoros, hay que ser rápidas, agiles, y letales. —Dijo Lacy, primero con una sonrisa tierna, y cuando decía las últimas su mirada se volvió filosa y peligrosa, haciendo tener un escalofrío a los que vieron la otra fase de la hija de Afrodita. — Piper a veces entra, pero solo es cuando llegan navajas, o botas militares... Ustedes no han visto la mirada de Piper.

—Es letal. —Dijo Drew* mirando sus uñas, pero tenía una sonrisa cariñosa—. Cuando consigo esas botas, y ella consigue algo que no quiere, intercambiamos. —Sonrió de manera natural, y algunos chicos se sonrojaron.

Silena miró sorprendida a Drew, quien estaba bromeando con una de sus hermanas, sonrió al ver como Piper se sonrojaba.

 **¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.**

Clarisse le guiño el ojo a Percy, el cual también lo hizo. — Así demuestro mi cariño, Prissy.

—Lo sé Clarita, lo sé.

—No me llames así, pringado. —Dijo sonrojado la hija de Ares.

Cierto hijo de Hermes, reía por la cara de la peli rojiza.

 **En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro.**

—Cierto.

 **Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil.**

—Algunos pensaban que eras hijo de Afrodita porque eras atractivo, otro de Hermes por tu sonrisa llena de picardía, otros pensaban que seguro eras hijo de Apolo por tu habilidad en los juegos, otros de Demeter... —Enumeró Quirón.

 **Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares,**

—Para nada. —Negaron los hijos de Ares. — Ahora sí.

 **Ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo.**

—Aja.

 **No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos**

—Si hubiera sido así, tendríamos a dos Leo's. —Piper puso una mueca de horror por lo dicho de Nissa.

—Ni que las parcas quieran. —Un trueno resonó en la sala.

 **Ni —no lo permitieran los dioses— la habilidad de Dionisos con las vides.**

Algunos rieron por la cara de indignación del dios.

 **Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.**

—... En realidad siempre lo supe. —Dijo el hijo de Hermes mirando al pelinegro. — Cada vez que hablabas conmigo decías algo sobre el mar, comparabas todo con el mar, siempre querías estar cerca del mar, hablabas como un marinero joven, y cada vez que bebías o el agua te tocaba tus ojos se dilataban con la emoción/adrenalina.

—Oh. ¿En serio? —Preguntó sorprendido el hijo de Poseidón, el hijo de Hermes asintió.

 **A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida...»**

—No me gustas en que estás pensando Perseo Jackson. —Dijeron al unísono los padres de esté.

—Lo siento, mamá, papá. —Se disculpó sonrojado el chico.

 **Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dionisos podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca—Cola _light._ ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

—Hey, que el dios de la comunicación soy yo. —Dijo con un puchero Hermes.

 **El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

 **Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

— ¿Buenos?... Eran grandiosos. —Dijo Connor con una sonrisa enorme.

—Cierto. —Dijo Luke con una sonrisa, y con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

 **El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

El hijo de Poseidón saca a contracorriente de su bolsillo y empezó a hablarle como si fuera un bebe, haciendo rodar los ojos a sus compañeros.

 **Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

 **—Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.**

 **—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije.**

La hija de Zeus bufó, la hija de Atenea igual, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

 **El campista bufó.**

Algunos rieron, y el hijo de Hermes se sonrojó todavía más.

 **Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.**

 **—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta! — ¡Zaca!—. ¡Ataca! — ¡Zaca!—. ¡Ahora retrocede! — ¡Zaca!**

— ¿Zaca? —Rieron los Stoll.

 **Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité. Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

Los hijos de Poseidón empezaron a reír maniáticamente, haciendo que las personas se alejaran de ellos.

 **— ¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —Ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

 **«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

Algunos rieron.

 **Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo.**

—Emhn, sí.

—Gracias, también los quiero chicos. —Dijo con sarcasmo extra, Percy.

 **Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

 **—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riais de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.**

—Ja, yo pude hacerlo a la semana. —Se burló Heracles con una sonrisa.

 **Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

 **—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?**

—Apuesto 10 denarios a que pierde. —Dijo Reyna mientras miraba a Leo.

El hijo de Hefestos asintió y empezó a anotar cada apuesta, hasta quedar "10 a que Percy perdía" y "4 a que Percy ganaba", los que apoyaron a Percy fueron Luke, los Stoll, y Annabeth.

 **Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.**

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Luke es muy competitivo. —Dijo Thalia mientras afilaba su cuchillo de caza.

 **Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: « ¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

 **Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

— ¡Paguen! —Gritaron los hijos de Hermes y la hija de Atenea, los cuales ganaron Dracmas y Denarios.

 **Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.**

 **Bajé la espada.**

 **—Lo siento... Perdona.**

Luke volvió a pegar un grito pero fue callado por una navaja de color negro con mango plateado, y la parte de abajo con una calavera con un rubí en la boca.

— ¡Bianca! —Chilló asustado el hijo de Hermes.

—Vuelve a gritar y te cortare la lengua. —Lo dijo con tanta frialdad que algunos temblaron, y taparon sus bocas.

 **Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

 **— ¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

 **No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**

—Terco. —Dijo Bianca rodando los ojos.

—Eso fue lo que te enamoró cariño. —Dijo con burla Silena sonrojando a la morena.

 **Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

 **Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

 **— ¿La suerte del principiante?**

—Yo. —Dijo Connor mientras revisaba una cartera de color negro.

—Ah. Espera, ¿Esa no es mi cartera? —Preguntó Percy mirando al hijo de Hermes. El castaño sonrió de manera burlona y se la regreso. —... Dame mi tarjeta de crédito. —Pidió el Ojo verde, cuando por fin tuvo su tarjeta se volvió a sentar.

 **Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

 **—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada...**

—Mucho... —Susurraron tanto semidioses griegos como romanos.

 **El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

—No sé de qué te quejas... De esas camisas tenías 5 iguales. —Bufó Grover rodando los ojos.

—Hey, amo mis camisas, además son las mismas pero la que utilicé era azul coral número cinco, y las que tengo siempre van a un término verdoso. —Dijo Percy en pose de diva, algunos rieron al ver como Percy hacía flip hair.

 **Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

 **Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

 **—Guay. Genial.**

—Sí, claro. Y Leo no es molesto. —Dijo Piper rodando los ojos.

—Reina de la belleza, usted ha roto nuestra amistad. —Dijo Leo mientras se ponía a llorar exageradamente en el hombro de Nissa, la cual reía acompañada de Harley y Jake.

 **— ¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

 **Me miró algo nervioso.**

 **— ¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

 **—Bueno... no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes... y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

El sátiro bajó la mirada, y abrazó a Juniper.**

 **Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

Juniper hizo un puchero con el ceño fruncido, Grover beso su mejilla.

 **—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

 **Me animé.**

 **—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

 **— ¡Beee—ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión... Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

—Pues claro que te querría a mi lado... —Recordó Percy—. Eres mi mejor amigo G-Man, nadie más.

El sátiro sonrió un poco más animado.

 **— ¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

Percy volvió a sonreír.

 **Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

 **—Cestería... Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

 **Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.**

 **—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes... honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

 **—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes? *****

 **Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

 **—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias — dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido.**

Algunos rieron al ver la mirada enojada de la diosa, y del rostro "avergonzado" del dios.

 **Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

 **—Zeus,**

El nombrado sonrió de manera orgullosa, pero sin egocentrismo, sorprendido a los hermanos Grace.

 **Poseidón**

—Por fin me nombra. —Dijo el dios del mar con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Y Hades.**

—Veamos qué dirá el sátiro de mí.

 **—Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

—Claro, así se dice ahora. —Rodó los ojos Hades. Su hermano del medio le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro, mientras que su hermano menor sonrió de manera juguetona.

Hestia sonrió al notar su fuego crecer de sobre manera.

 **—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.**

—El inframundo es agradable. —Dijo de manera distraída Daap.

—Cierto. —Dijo ahora Nico.

Ciertos hijos de Apolos fruncieron el ceño y negaron con la cabeza.

—No lo es. —Dijeron al unísono Will y Nani.

 **—Aja.**

 **—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

—Pero... —Comenzó una hija menor de Atenea, para luego ser callada por Malcolm.

 **—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí... —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

— ¡Hey! —Dijeron los 4 hijos de Hades/Plutón.

—Hey, que yo no los conocía. —Se defendió Grover.

 **—Pero Zeus y Poseidón... Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

—No éramos tanto. —Bufó Teseo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Solo eran mitos, Percy. —Bufó ahora Perseo.

 **Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

 **—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

—Y pensar que solo mi esposo respeto el tratado. —Sonrió de manera amorosa Perséfone, ganando un bufido de su madre.

 **El trueno bramó.**

 **—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió**

 **— ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

—No. —Negaron todos los dioses, haciendo sonrojar a los que rompieron el tratado.

 **La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

 **—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta... En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia... Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

—Oh vamos... Me hizo divertido el viaje. —Sonrió con sarcasmo Thalia.

—Te volviste un Pino, Thalia. No fue nada divertido. —Dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que lo fue... Creo. —Sonrió ahora de manera inocente.

 **— ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

—Awww... —Arrulló la cazadora mirando a su primo—. ¿Me defendiste?

—Claro que sí, primita. —Sonrió el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Grover vaciló.**

 **—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos.**

—Cierto... —Bufó con la mirada baja el hijo de Hades.

—Algunos semidioses pueden tener una vida normal, pero nosotros no... —Dijo ahora Hazel.

—Es difícil... —Thalia jugó con su flequillo.

—Siempre tenemos que tener en mente que hoy podría ser nuestro último día... —dijo Percy.

Los dioses mayores miraron con pena a sus hijos, aunque Zeus lo hizo con disimulación.

 **—Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla solo, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —Pregunto Zeus con fingida desinterés.

—Seguro pronto se leerá... —Respondió con desgana.

 **Miré el pino en la distancia.**

 **La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable.**

—Solo tú. —Bufó la hija de Zeus.

 **Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

 **—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.**

 **—Y... ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

 **—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió... Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en...?**

 **—No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba—Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

—Sé que mentías. —Dijo Grover abrazando a su novia.

 **Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

 **—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

 **—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

—Lo eres, Percy. De cierta manera lo eres. —Dijo con burla, Nico. Y como Percy es la personificación de la madurez, le saco la lengua.

 **Grover hizo una mueca.**

 **—Yo no... Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

—Sí, claro. —Ironizaron todos.

 **Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

—Sip.

 **Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.**

 **Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

Se escucharon gritos del campamento mestizo, y las cazadoras del futuro. Artemisa miró a sus nuevas cazadoras con recelo.

 **Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

 **Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

 **Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

 **— ¿Esas son las banderas?**

 **—Sí.**

 **— ¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

—No siempre. —Respondió Malcolm a ver la mirada de su madre—. Normal mente, ahora, lidera la cabaña de Poseidón, y la de Atenea, y a veces la de Ares.

 **—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.**

 **—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

 **Sonrió.**

 **—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

 **— ¿De qué lado estamos?**

 **Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.**

—Yo solo estaba pensando en lo graciosos que sería verte pelear con Clarisse, yo sabía el plan de Annabeth. —Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

 **—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

La hija de Ares bufó.

 **Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

—Me gusta esos tratos. —Dijo Leo.

—Siempre ganas con tus trampas Leo, claro que te gusta. —Dijo entre risa Nissa, y todos sus hermanos rieron al ver a Leo alzar y bajar sus cejas en señal de picardía.

— ¿Están seguro de que no es hijo mío? —Pregunto Hermes mirando al pequeño hijo de Hefestos.

—Tienes la sonrisa de Sammy... —Dijo distraído Hefestos. Leo y Hazel miraron sorprendido a Hefestos. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Conoces a Sammy? —Preguntó Hazel con delicadeza.

—Sí, lo conocí hace unos años, se mudó cerca de unas fraguas mías, y lo conocí, es demasiado divertido. —Dijo con una sonrisa Hefestos. — ¿Por qué?

—Es mi Bisabuelo. —Dijo Leo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Amigo de la infancia... —Dijo Hazel con una sonrisa tímida.

 **Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisos, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefestos. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dionisos eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban. Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefestos no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema.**

Todos miraban a Leo como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan enclenque? —Pregunto directamente Percy. Todos se golpearon la frente.

—Porque soy un genial hijo de Hefestos, y copia de Sammy, nenes. —Explicó con una sonrisa pícara, Leo.

—Y es por eso que no le damos ni cerillos, ni yesqueros. —Dijo Piper con una sonrisa burlona, ocasionando unas risas.

 **Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

—Muérete cara de pez. —Farfullaron los hijos de Ares.

 **Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

 **— ¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

 **Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

 **— ¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?**

 **Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.**

—Algo, algo... —Murmuró con burla el rubio.

 **—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

 **Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

 **— ¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

Atenea sonrió con orgullo, miró a su hija la cual tenía un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, y miraba al hijo de su tío el cual le devolvía la misma mirada con el mismo brillo. Ella no dejo de sonreír, tal vez no le agradaba la relación de su hija con el hijo de su tío... Pero su hija estaba feliz, y a pesar de su orgullo, a ella le gustaba verla feliz.

 **Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

 **Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

Algunas semidiosas arrullaron.

 **— ¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando**

—Visto. —Dijo Leo como si presentara un producto.

 **—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

 **Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

— ¡Hey! —Grito el hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa.

—Tenías sonrisa de los hijos de Hermes. —Se defendió sonrojada la hija de Atenea.

 **—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

 **—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

 **—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

—Atenea siempre tiene un plan. —Dijeron al unísono toda la cabaña 6.

 **Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

 **—Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

—Lo siento, Percy. —Se disculpó la hija de Atenea.

Los dioses se sorprendieron, normalmente los hijos de Atenea nunca se disculpaban, pero notaron las miradas cariñosas de sus hijos hacía la imagen de Percy bromeando con la hija de Atenea, y con el sátiro.

 **Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

 **Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota.**

—Siempre. —Dijeron al unísono Annabeth y Grover, Percy se sonrojó y bufó.

 **La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.**

Percy volvió a suspirar.

 **Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

 **En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

—Creo que era yo. —Dijo con una sonrisa Will.

 **«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»**

—Ahora eres el que las crea. —Dijo mientras entornaba los ojos, Annabeth.

 **Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

—Tienes buenos instinto... ¿Me dejas convertirte en una chica? —Pregunto Artemisa con los ojos llenos de emoción. Había cambiado su forma a una adolescente de 18 años, pero antes de que se acercara a Percy, Orión la cargo como saco de papas.

—Artemisa, ni se te ocurra. Quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo, y no te dejaré hacer lo mismo con mi hermano. —Dijo el hijo de Poseidón dejando a la diosa con sus cazadoras del pasado, que miraban a Orión con respeto, la diosa mantenía el ceño fruncido con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas. — Phoebe, Zoe, mantengan a Artemisa aquí... No sé, háblenle de cuchillos de caza. —Dijo Orión con una sonrisa amable, las cazadoras asintieron un poco divertidas.

—Orión, eres el único chico capaz de controlar a Artemisa de su manera de tener cazadoras... —Comentó mientras soltaba un silbido, Teseo.

 **Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

 **— ¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

—El mejor grito de guerra después que el de Tyson. —Dijo con una sonrisa Percy. — _**"¡Pol mejillón!"**_

—Percy, nada le gana a tu grito de guerra. —Dijo Will un poco avergonzado. — _**"¡Griegos, hagan eh...Cosas de guerras!"**_ —Imitó Will a Percy, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Todos los dioses se palmearon la frente, hasta los antiguos héroes, avergonzando aún más al hijo de Poseidón.

 **Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

Algunos rieron a pesar de la pequeña capa de tensión.

 **Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

—Me tienta, me tienta mucho. —Dijo Percy en pose de pensador. — Ser o no ser, comida azul o comida normal... ohm así no era, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Percy al ver a los hijos de Atenea golpear su frente.

 **Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro.**

—Tan. —Repitió Leo.

—Leo estas tentando contra tu vida. —Dijo Charle con una mueca llena de diversión.

—Siempre. —Dijeron todos los semidioses que conocían a Leo.

 **Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.**

 **Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué.**

—Hey, mi lanza no es estúpida. —Farfulló Clarisse.

 **Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.**

 **Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.**

 **—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

— ¡No! —Chilló con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Annabeth. —Su pelo no, ¿Ok, Clarisse? —Dijo con una mirada llena de amenaza, y frialdad que hizo que la hija de Ares soltará su arma.

 **Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

—Ouh...

 **—Uy, Uy, Uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

 **—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

— ¿Lo estaba? —Preguntó Leo.

—Nop.

 **—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

 **—Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí. Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

—Aja.

 **Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo,**

Los hijos de Poseidón sonrieron.

 **Intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

 **Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

—Uhg... —Soltó un quejido Hazel.

 **—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.**

 **—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

— ¿En serio? —Preguntaron los dioses.

—Cosa de Dionisos. —Dijo Quirón, ahora los dioses miraban mal al dios de las vides.

 **Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

—Genial. —Dijeron al unísono Poseidón y Percy.

Sally soltó unas risitas.

 **Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

 **El feo número dos y el feo número tres**

—Robert, y Marcus. —Nombró de manera instantánea Clarisse.

 **Se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.**

 **— ¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

—Me encantan tus insultos. —Dice Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

 **Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

 **— ¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

—Una Trampa digna de Atenea. —Sonrió Percy con el ceño fruncido, y un tic en el ojo.

 **Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores.**

Los que participaron en el juego en el equipo de Atenea, estallaron en vítores.

 **El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

—Me sentí tan bien en ese momento... —Sonrió Luke.

 **El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

 **Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:**

 **—No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? —me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

Percy seguía con el ceño fruncido.

 **Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.**

 **—Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

Ahora todos entendían el humor de Percy, pero cuando lo vieron este estaba hablando con Annabeth, quien tenía una mirada llena de culpa.

 **Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

 **—Un plan para que me pulvericen.**

—Algo así... —Susurró Annabeth con una sonrisa burlona.

—Auch... —Susurró igual, Percy.

 **—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero... —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. — Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

 **—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?**

 **—No. _Era_ una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

 **La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.**

—Genial... —Murmuraron algunos.

 **— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.**

 **Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

 **—Sal del agua, Percy.**

 **— ¿Qué...?**

 **—Hazlo y calla.**

—Tan mandona como siempre. —Soltó al aire Grover.

 **Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

—Fue mucha adrenalina. —Dijo Teseo como explicación.

 **—Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería... Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

— ¿Por qué? —Rugió el dios.

— ¿Será por el hecho de que eres un mujeriego? —Respondió con sarcasmo Hera.

 **Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

 **Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

 **— ¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

 **Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

—Fue incomodo... —Confesó la rubia.

 **En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

 **Me miraba fijamente.**

—Le pareciste guapo, Percy. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre! —Gritaron algunos.

 **Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

 **— ¡Percy, corre!**

— ¡Hazle caso a Annabeth!

 **Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.**

—Que linda imagen. —Susurraron algunas chicas con sarcasmo y con la piel de color verdosa.

 **Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino. Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

 **— _Di immortales!_ —Exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están... se supone que no...**

 **—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

 **Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

 **— ¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —Vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

—Estaba enojada, lo siento. —Se disculpó con la barbilla en alto la hija de Ares.

 **—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

 **Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

 **—Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

 **—Estoy bien.**

—No, no lo estás. —Replicó Sally, con el ceño fruncido.

 **—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

 **Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

—Claro que sí. —Dijeron mientras entornaban los ojos, los Stoll.

 **—Bueno, yo... la verdad es que no sé cómo... —intenté disculparme—. Perdón...**

Luke tapó su boca mientras recibía la mirada de Bianca.

 **Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

 **—Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

 **Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

Todos empezaron a aplaudir animados.

 **—Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.**

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué? —Refunfuño como un niño, Poseidón.

 **—Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón.**

 **Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

 **— ¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo.**

 **—Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

—Y los plomeros. —Terminó con voz seria Leo, haciendo reír a todos.

—Ok... —Comenzó Nico. — Terminé.

—Quiero leer yo... —Y antes de que Leo se quejará un destello de luz paso entre todos y cuando volvieron a ver todo con luz natural, la hija de Apolo tenía el libro entre sus brazos. — Amo mis poderes... —Canturreo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que todo comenzara una luz verde y otra azul apareció en la sala, y de ella salió una chica de cabellos negros, una camisa del campamento mestizo totalmente llena de agujeros, un pantalón corto lleno de cortes, y toda lastimada, y a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negros, de piel blanca, ojos azules eléctrico, camisa medio rota y pantalones azules igual de rotos.

—Ay...uda... —Trato de hablar, pero se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente, al igual que la chica.

* * *

Listo, hice lo mejor que pude.

¿Alguien adivina quienes llegaron? Quien adivine le dedicaré el próximo capítulo.

*: No me cae ni bien, ni mal Drew. Pero siempre he tenido la idea de que con la llegada de Piper, los cambios, y todo eso, ella podría ir cambiando poco a poco.

**: Enebro (España) Juniper (Latinos)...¿Cual es mejor?

***: En el capítulo que Quirón le muestra las cabañas a Percy el adivina de quienes son las cabañas, el dice Hera y Zeus, y después Poseidón. ¿Por qué ahora no sabe de quienes son? ¿Será un error o qué?

Los amos ;3


	11. Capítulo 1 9: MOUM

Capítulo 9: Me ofrecen una misión.

* * *

Ahora toda la sala contenía sus nervios. Hace tan solo unos minutos la cabaña de Apolo/Febo, junto al dios, fueron inmediatamente hacía un cuarto a curar a los nuevos visitantes.

El dios junto a su cabaña salió del cuarto, ellos estaban con calma y serenidad, y con una aura de alivio en su alrededor. —Están estables, la chica estaba un poco mejor que el chico a pesar de que ella estaba inconsciente. —Respondió sentándose en su trono, sus hijos se desplomaron a su alrededor. —Tal vez despierten dentro de unas horas... —Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa. —o Ahora, de las dos formas esta bien... —Se iba a volver a levantar de su trono, pero un arco lo detuvo.

—Descansa, Apolo. —Pidió su hermana, mientras caminaba hacía el cuarto en su forma de adolescente. El dios del sol asintió sorprendido al igual que sus hijos.

 **En el cuarto:**

— ¡Theo! —Gritó asustada la morena, se encontraba sudando, sus ojos verdes derramaban pequeñas lágrimas.

—Pequeña, sh. Tranquila. —Se acercó a ella, Artemisa, siendo acompañada por sus tenientes.

— ¿Artemisa? ¿Dónde esta Annabeth? —La chica sostuvo la vestimenta de la diosa. — ¿Esta bi... —Fue interrumpida por un quejido de la cama de al lado. — ¡Theo! —Chilló ahora, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al chico, quien se levantaba con una mueca en el rostro.

— ¿Penny? —Dio un quejido, y entreabrió los ojos, sus ojos centellaron, y abrazó a la chica. — Estamos fuera, a salvo... —Susurraba en el oído de la morena.

La diosa carraspeo incomoda, su teniente actual miraba la escena con repugnancia, y la segunda con un destelló pícaro en su mirar.

—Sera mejor que salgan, se tienen que presentar. —Les guió Thalia, con una sonrisa. Los chicos le siguieron con desconfianza.

Llegaron a la sala, y vieron a todos los dioses, sus ojos empezaron a irradiar rabia, un aura azul rodeó al chico, y una verde a la chica. —Ahora si se dignan a hablar con nosotros... —Comenzó la chica. El chico respiró onda mente, y una nota calló en sus manos, la leyó de reojo, y se acercó a la morena:

—No estamos en nuestro mundo, Penny. —Trató de calmar la furia de la chica. —... Respira, y saca el agua mala de tu río puro... —Empezó a susurrar el chico. Los dioses miraban con curiosidad al par de chicos. — ¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Miró a los dioses de la sala, e inclinó un poco la cabeza. — dioses, soy Penélope Jackson. —Dijo mientras asentía un poco. — Líder del campamento Mestizo, también líder del campamento Júpiter. Ah, soy hija de Poseidón. —Se terminó de presentar. — Soy la contraparte de... —Leyó la nota que estaba en manos del pelinegro. —Perseo Jackson. —Asintió.

El hijo de Poseidón miró a la chica con sorpresa.

—Ahora yo. —Levantó la mano aún con el ceño fruncido, el chico. — Soy Thadeuss* Grace, hijo de Zeus el rey supremo de los dioses, bla, bla, bla. Segundo al mando en el campamento Mestizo. Soy contraparte de Thalia Grace. —Señaló a la teniente.

—... Son como ver la parte femenina que siempre saca Percy, y el lado masculino que saca Thalia. —Soltó Leo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿En su mundo soy hombre? —Pregunto con curiosidad, Annabeth.

—Emhn, nop. —Negó confundida la hija de Poseidón. —Eres la teniente de Artemisa, una doncella inmortal, y de medio tiempo arquitecta del Olimpo.

—Valla, en ese mundo soy una cazadora. —Dijo la rubia con los ojos en plato. — Espera... Si yo no soy la pareja de Percy en el otro mundo, ¿Quién es tu pareja, Penny?

—Yo/Este idiota. —Dijeron al unísono los pelinegros. Ahora todos miraban sorprendido al par de chicos.

—Espera, se estaban quejando de los dioses... ¿Están en la guerra contra Gea? —Preguntó Percy mirando a los chicos.

—Ahora mismo, no sabemos lo que está sucediendo afuera del... —La chica trago en seco, y sus ojos se humedecieron. — Tártaro. —El hijo de Zeus se acercó a ella y la trató de calmar. La hija de Atenea se levantó, junto al hijo de Poseidón y se acercaron a la pareja, y lo abrazaron.

Todos se mantenían en sus lugares bajando un poco la cabeza. Un hijo de Apolo se levantó de su lugar, y se sentó al lado del hijo de Hades y le rodeó con el brazo, el italiano escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio.

—Mejor sigamos, yo leeré ahora. —Pidió Hades levantando su mano, el libro apareció en su regazó. Los chicos se sentaron juntos tratando de calmar a las chicas. — **"Me ofrecen una misión"**

— ¿Están leyendo mi vida? —Se quejó la morena.

—Oh, no te acostumbras. —Comentó su contraparte.

—Qué raro... Pensé que era inmune a todo ahora. —Resopló mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No lo haz conocido todo. —Dijeron a la vez su pareja riendo un poco.

— ¡Silencio! —Se quejó el rey del inframundo.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

 **No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

—Genial... —Se escuchó un suspiro de anhelo por toda la sala. Todos los hijos de los 3 grandes negaron con la cabeza.

—Es totalmente deprimido. —Dijo Percy.

—Desearía poder tener compañía. —Dijo Nico.

—Alguien con quien hablar en las madrugadas sin sueño. —Dijo Jason.

—Poder hablar y jugar, o tan solo hablar de algo interesante. —Dijo Theo.

—A veces le tengo envidia a los hijos de Atenea, o a los de Hermes. —Suspiró Penny.

Ahora todos tenían una mueca y las cabañas abrazaban a sus hermanos.

 **Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido.**

—Exacto.

 **Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

—Algo así... —Susurraron a la vez los morenos hijos de Poseidón.

 **Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

—Lo sentimos... —Se disculpó la cabaña de Afrodita y la de Hermes.

 **El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

Percy y Penny hicieron una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Thalia y Theo gruñeron algo parecido a: "Nadie me puede atravesar perras..."

 **Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

 **—Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

—Eso es mucho para un principiante... —Silbó sorprendido Ares.

—Cierto, ¿Por qué lo hacías tan rudo, Luke? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Bekendorf.

—Sabía que un día lucharía contra él. —Confesó Luke—. Lo quería hacer el mejor espadachín...

—Y ahora lo es. —Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Percy.

—En nuestro mundo es Penny. —Dijo Theo.

—Sí, tú eres igual de bueno, pero no te gusta mostrarlo. —Bufó sonrojada Penny.

 **Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada.**

—Lo siento. —Murmuró entre dientes la hija de Atenea.

—Disculpa aceptada, listilla. —Sonrió con picardía.

 **Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión... ¿Poseidón...? Menuda desgracia... Tengo que planear algo...»**

—Como siempre... —Dijeron al unísono todos los campistas, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

—Eso es bueno, gracias a ella no están muertos. —La defendió con una sonrisa cariñosa, Sally.

—Cierto. —Afirmó Clarisse.

 **Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

—Lo hubieras pedido, Prissy. Lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. —Afirmó Clarisse con una sonrisa malvada.

—Clarisse, cariño. Apaga tu mirada. —La calmó Chris con una mano en su frente y una sonrisa divertida.

 **Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del _New York Daily News_ , abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo.**

—La dislexia no es para tanto... —Murmuró Annabeth.

 **Porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

—Ah.

 **UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE. POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

—Oh Styx... —Resopló el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar.**

— ¿Cabum? —Pregunto Leo con los ojos lleno de emoción.

—Cabum... —Respondió con una sonrisa emocionada, Nani.

—Ustedes no van a explotar nada. —Pidieron/Ordenaron Piper y Daap a la vez.

—Ouh.

 **Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.**

—Estábamos en medio de la nada, ¿Qué íbamos a ver? —Bufó con el ceño fruncido Sally, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.**

— ¿Yo? ¿Violento/Violenta? —Preguntaron a la vez los pelinegros con una sonrisa pícara.

—Se siente raro tener una hermana. —Comentó Teseo.

—No, raro es tener dos Percy y que nada allá explotado. —Comentó ahora Thalia con una risita.

 **La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.**

 **Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

 **Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

 **—Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.**

—Pobrecitos... —Arrullaron las diosas.

 **Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

Los pelinegros hicieron una mueca, y luego suspiraron. La hija de Poseidón se acurrucó en su novio, el cual solo dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. Mientras que el hijo de Poseidón le pidió a la hija de Atenea que le dejará hacer lo mismo, y esta solo le miró sonrojada, y luego acepto hacerlo.

 **Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York.**

— ¿Cómo sabías qué no era Nueva York? —Preguntó Leo.

—Yo nací, viví, me crié en Nueva York, yo SÉ cómo es Nueva York con tan solo verla.

—Y Percy siente los cambió de ciudades gracias al mar. —Respondió rodando los ojos Annabeth.

—También eso. —Le restó importancia.

 **Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

—Aja.

 **A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento.**

—Están peleando. —No fue una pregunta, si no más una afirmación. Atenea señaló a su padre y tío. —Como siempre.

 **Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

 **Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

 **— ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! —Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

Algunos dioses rieron, mientras que Hades miraba con burla a sus hermanos, quienes estaban sonrojados.

 **Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

 **— ¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

—El chico es más maduro que ustedes. —Bufó Hera.

 **La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

 **—Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

— ¿Hades? —Llamó Poseidón al dios que leía, el dios le miró con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Por qué quieres que mi hijo baje?

—No es él... —Murmuraron Percy y Penny, haciendo que los dioses que descubrieron quien era, se tensaran.

 **La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

 **Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.**

—Mal forma de despertar. —Dijo un romano legado de Hipnos.

—Para ustedes hijos y legados de Hipnos/Morfeo despertarse es estar mal. —Rodó los ojos Will. —Eso es malo para la salud.

—Cierto. —Apoyaron al rubio sus hermanos, y padre.

—Will, tu estas obsesionado con la salud —Rodó los ojos ahora Nico, sonrojando al rubio. —, eso es estar mal.

 **Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

— ¿Nunca soñaré algo bonito? —Pregunto Penny con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Apolo, mirando de arriba abajo a la semidiosa.

—No lo sé. Algo como un caballo azul que te deja comida azul... —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

—O una tormenta de comida azul. —Los ojos de Percy brillaron.

—Sesos de algas, estas babeando. —Dijeron a la vez el hijo de Zeus y la hija de Atenea.

—Ah. —Los hijos de Poseidón se limpiaron la baba, y volvieron a sonreír.

Los dioses reían por lo bajo, mientras que el rey fruncía el ceño confundido, ¿Cómo podría su hijo salir con esa mocosa del mar?

 **Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

 **—Pasa.**

 **Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

 **—El señor D quiere verte.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **—Quiere matar a... Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

— ¿Matar? —Preguntó el dios del mar al sátiro.

—Oh, hmenh... ¿Enchiladas? —Preguntó el sátiro como excusa, mientras sonreía como idiota. Los semidioses empezaron a reír.

 **Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.**

 **Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande.**

 **Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

—Espero que no. —Amenazó con la mirada al dios de la locura, el cual se escondió detrás de una de sus revistas.

 **Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

 **—No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

 **Señalé la tormenta, — ¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

 **Miró incómodo al cielo.**

 **—Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

— ¿Siempre?—Preguntó Annabeth con una sonrisa.

—El mal tiempo siempre nos rodea...—Afirmó Percy. —Siempre.

Los semidioses asintieron, los dioses miraban con curiosidad a sus hijos, Sally dio una pequeña risa acompañada por el Centauro el Sátiro, y la ninfa.

 **Reparé en que tenía razón.**

 **En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle. Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

 **En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dionisos paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

—Estaba muy cerca. —Respondió Will.

 **Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisos estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca—Cola _light_ , como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

— ¿Anne eres tú? —Peguntó Thalia.

—Sí. —Sonrió la rubia.

 **—Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

 **Esperé.**

 **—Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba—percebe.**

Atenea empezó a reír, mientras señalaba con burla al dios del mar, quien escondía su sonrojó avergonzado.

 **Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

 **—Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dionisos.**

— ¿Bla, Bla, Bla? —Preguntó con seriedad Leo.

—Bla. —Respondieron con seriedad los idiotas de la sala, más una hija de Apolo.

 **Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas.**

—Observas mucho tu alrededor, siente a los monstruos, tienes buenos sentidos, buenos reflejos... ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ser una chica? —Preguntó Artemisa con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

—No quiero, gracias. —Se negó avergonzado Percy. La diosa miró a la contraparte femenina de Percy.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres un arco e ir de aventuras? —Preguntó con una sonrisa la diosa—. ¿Ser virgen y casta toda la eternidad? ¿E inmortal?

La semidiosa hija de Poseidón empezó a reír con toda sus ganas, mientras que el hijo de Zeus se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. La diosa la miró confundida. — ¿Yo Casta y Pura? —Volvió a reír, limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Afrodita está orgullosa de mí. —Comento sonriendo. La diosa de la luna se sonrojó al entender, y fulminó con la mirada a una contenta diosa del amor.

—Espera... ¿No eres virgen? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Poseidón.

—Ay no, esta conversación otra vez no. —Bufó la morena. — No responderé, así que sigamos con la lectura. —Pidió con un leve sonrojó la hija del mar.

 **Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

 **—Side mí dependiera —prosiguió Dionisos—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

—Y lo haces tan bien... —Ironizó el hijo del dios del mar, alargando la "A" del tan.

 **—La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

 **—Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

 **—Señor D... —le advirtió Quirón.**

—Dionisos. —Le advirtió ahora Poseidón. El dios tragó en seco.

 **—Bueno, vale —cedió Dionisos—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. —Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

 **Dionisos tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó los dedos.**

 **El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

El dios dio un pequeño suspiro.

 **Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

 **—Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

 **Obedecimos.**

 **Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

 **—Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

 **Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera:**

 **«Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.»**

Los semidioses rieron.

 **Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

El dios de los ladrones frunció el ceño.

 **—Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto.**

—Tan positivo como siempre. —Sonrió con burla Leo.

 **—Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

 **—Termine... ¿qué?**

 **—Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

—Pero si no le has dicho nada. —Bufó Sally con los brazos cruzados.

 **Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

 **—Yo... —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.**

 **Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **—Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

—Cierto... —Murmuraron los dioses con diversión.

 **El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.**

 **—Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso... —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?**

 **Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

 **— ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.**

—Siempre la abres en momento equivocados, sesos de algas. —Se lamentó Annabeth.

—Hey, que en eso momentos siempre los hago reír. —Dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido. Los semidioses que han visto a Percy abrir su bocaza en momento equivocados asintieron con una sonrisa.

 **—El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y... también he tenido unos sueños.**

 **— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

 **—Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

—Quirón, me estás empezando a caer mal. —Admitió Sally con ceño fruncido.

 **— ¡Pero es su misión! —Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

 **—Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. —Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

 **Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

—Semidiós, tómatelo en serio. —Bufó el rey de los dioses.

 **— ¿Un qué? —pregunté.**

 **—No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

El rayo empezó a dar pequeñas descargas, como sí le emocionará su descripción.

 **—Ah.**

 **—El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.**

 **— ¿Y no está?**

 **—Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

 **— ¿Quién?**

 **—Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—. Por ti.**

— ¿¡Que!? —Rugió el rey de los dioses. — ¿Cómo osas robar MÍ rayo? —Le señalo con su dedo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de locura.

—Hermano, no tiene de saber una semana que es un Semidiós, ¿Cómo podrá robar tu rayo? —Preguntó con una mirada filosa, y su aura de poder rodeándolo, Poseidón. Su hermano tragó en seco y se sentó mientras murmuraba algo sobre "Estúpido Poseidón".

 **Me quedé atónito.**

 **—Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

 **—Pero yo no...**

 **—Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

—Es una buena razón. —Fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, pero solo recibió la mirada más fría que el ártico de parte de su hermano mayor.

 **— ¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

—Algo así, hijo. —Sonrió con burla, Poseidón.

 **Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

—Pensé que el único que comparaba las nubes con tapas de Ataúd eras tú, niño zombie. —Se burló con una sonrisa, Will de Nico.

—Solace, ¿No entiendes un cállate cuando te lo dicen? —Gruñó por lo bajo Nico con un leve sonrojó.

 **—Esto, Percy... —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

 **—Quizá paranoico... —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final... —Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

—Si lo hacía, aun lo hago. —Respondió Penny.

—Yo igual. —Respondió ahora Percy.

 **¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

—Estoy tan decepcionado. —Se lamentó Hermes.

 **Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

 **— ¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses... Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

—Exacto. —Asintieron los dos morenos.

 **—Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

 **— ¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!**

 **—Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti... ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

 **—Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

—Exacto, robar no es lo mío. —Resopló Poseidón.

—Es lo mío. —Respondió Hermes con una sonrisa. Atenea repasó la mirada a los muertos, y se fijó en cierto hijo de Hermes incómodo y tenso por lo que padre ha dicho.

 **Quirón suspiró.**

 **—Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón.**

— ¿Atenea? —Apolo miró divertido a su hermano.

—El robo no es estilo de barba percebe. —Respondió avergonzada la diosa.

 **—Pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada, ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

 **— ¿Mala?**

Los semidioses rodaron los ojos, mientras que los dioses resoplaron.

 **—Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerá de juguete.**

 **—Mal asunto —dije.**

Ahora todos. —tanto mortal, como centauro, sátiro, y ninfa. — se golpearon la frente por la idiotez del chico.

 **—Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

 **Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.**

 **Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

—Oh. —Canturreó Leo junto a Rachel. —Persassy se enfadó...~

 **—Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

 **— ¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

 **—Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, antes de que los hermanos del dueño de dicho "Cacharro" empezaran a reír y a burlarse del rey, quien frunció el ceño avergonzado. Con ese apodo lo molestaran por siglos.

 **—Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años... bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

 **— ¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

 **—Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

— _Touche_ _._ —Silbó Percy.

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **—Buen motivo.**

 **— ¿Aceptas, entonces?**

 **Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

 **—De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

—Cierto. —Afirmó Teseo.

 **—Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.**

—Tan inspirador como siempre, Quirón. —Comentó divertido, Hércules. Todos se sorprendieron al ver una mirada llena de cariño en los ojos azules del dios menor.

 **Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

 **El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más... un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

 **Contuve el aliento y subí.**

 **El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS».**

Reyna se mostró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió con cariño al recordar a Hylla.

 **Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de Monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° 1 de la hidra, Woodstock, N.Y., 1969.»**

 **Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.**

Los más pequeños hicieron una mueca de asco, y abrazaron a Rachel, mientras murmuraban: "Te queremos Rachel" "Eres nuestra linda Hippie"

 **Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**

 **Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero me forcé a inspirar.**

Todos empezaron a reír de los sonrojados hijos de Poseidón.

—Solo a Percy se le puede pasar eso por la cabeza... —Murmuró divertida Annabeth.

 **La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme. Reuní valor para preguntar:**

 **— ¿Cuál es mi destino?**

—Ser el mejor héroe de la historia... —Dijo Annabeth.

—En tu caso, Penny. La mejor heroína. —Dijo divertido Theo.

—Esto de tener dos Percy es confuso. —Dijo Penny.

—Percy coincide con Penny.

—Penny está feliz de que Percy coincida con ella.

—Cállense los dos. —Pidió la hija de Atenea con el ceño fruncido.

 **La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas.**

Algunos semidioses gruñeron por lo bajo.

 **Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

 **Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo:**

 **«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

 **El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz:**

 **«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

 **El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo:**

 **«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

 **Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas:**

 **«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Rachel suspiró de alivio al notar que el espíritu que la albergaba no hizo sus momentos locos.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la profecía completa? —Inquirió con el ceño fruncido el centauro.

—Porqué saber que no rescataría lo que más me importa, y que un amigo me traicionaría no estaba bien en mi mente de 12 años, Quirón.

 **Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

 **— ¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

Los morenos bajaron la mirada, pero miraron de reojo a cierto hijo de Hermes, quien se mantenía en silencio en su lugar.

 **La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos. Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más. Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

 **— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.**

 **Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.**

 **—Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

 **Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca—Cola _light._**

 **— ¡Eso es genial!**

 **— ¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —Me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.**

—Es realmente importante. —Dijo la nueva Oráculo con un porte serio.

 **Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

 **—Ha... ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

 **—Lo sabía —intervino Grover.**

 **Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

 **— ¿Algo más?**

—Dile. —Rogó Rachel, junto a Apolo.

 **No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

—Solo lo digo. —Comentó con un poco de burla la peliroja.

 **—No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

 **Estudió mi rostro.**

 **—Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

 **Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

 **—Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?**

 **—Yo. —Se señaló** a si mismo Hades.

 **—Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?**

—Yo no. —Se señaló a si mismo de nuevo Hades.

 **—Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.**

 **—Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

 **Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

 **— ¿Hades?**

—Él no. —Dijeron al unísono todos sus hijos con el ceño fruncido.

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

 **A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

 **—Uau. ¿Q—qué?**

 **—Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

 **—Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón...**

—Primero, NO, no odio a los héroes. —Fulminó con la mirada a un apenado centauro y a un avergonzado sátiro. — segundo, siempre me han caído bien los hijos de Poseidón, ellos me visitan, y tercero y último, debe haber una buena razón para que mandara a Alecto.

 **—Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

—Que no. —Gruñó Hades, tratando de mantener la calma, siguió leyendo:

 **—Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

 **—Pero una misión al... —Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

—Maine siempre es bonito. —Dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

 **—Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

—Percy siempre tiene que ir al inframundo, ¿Por qué Percy no puede ir a... No sé el bosque encantado de galletas azules? —Preguntó Percy con sus ojos de foca bebe.

—Por qué no existe. —Respondió Annabeth con su mirada calculadora, haciendo reír a todos, menos a Percy y a Penny.

 **Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.**

 **Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo...**

 **«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

—Ja, creo que esa pequeña cordura se fue al caño desde que te tiraste de ese monumento. —Dijo Grover divertido.

—Yo digo que aun la tiene, solo que no la quiere escuchar, y la tiene amenazada con galletas azules. —Dijo divertido Theo, viendo a su novia que se reía de la cara de su contraparte.

 **Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.**

—Iré contigo a donde sea hermano. —Admitió Grover.

—Gracias G-Man. —Sonrió Percy.

 **—Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

—Tal vez lo haga. —Amenazó Zeus.

—Sospechar y saber no es lo mismo, padre. —Comentó Atenea.

 **—Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

—¿Por qué es para lo único que sirven, sera?—Respondió con descaro Hera.

—Yo nunca sospecharía de mi hermano. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, y con una mueca de ofendido Poseidón. —Zeus es el único paranoico.

 **—Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

—Algo así.

 **—Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

 **Mi padre me necesita.**

 **Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

—No es así... —Trato de disculparse Poseidón. Sus hijos se levantaron, corrieron, y abrazaron al dios del mar.

—Ahora lo sabemos, papá... —Dijeron al unísono tanto Percy como Penny.

 **Miré a Quirón.**

 **—Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

 **—Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho... también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

 **Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

—Exacto. —Respondió con diversión el centauro.

 **—Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

 **—Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

 **—Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

 **—Exacto.**

 **—Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

 **—Exacto.**

 **Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

 **— ¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

 **—No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

 **—Oh... —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No... es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos... Bueno... —Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta—. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si... si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

—Son tan buenos amigos. —Arrullaron todas las mujeres en la sala, todas menos las cazadoras del pasado, y la diosa de la casa.

 **Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

 **—Pues claro que sí, súper G. —Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y dónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.**

 **—La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

 **— ¿Dónde?**

 **Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

 **—Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles.**

—Oh claro, por supuesto que sabré en donde está el inframundo. —Respondió con ironía Percy.

 **—Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión...**

— ¡No! —Exclamaron todos en la sala.

 **— ¡No! —Exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?**

 **Meneé mi cabeza avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

—No es por eso, cariño. —Rió con una atmósfera maternal, Sally.

 **—Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

 **Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

 **—Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

 **—Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

 **—Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

—Annabeth. —Dijeron el centauro, ninfa, mortal, y sátiro.

—Anne. —Dijeron los dos campamentos.

—Annie. —Dijeron los pelinegros del otro mundo.

—La rubia. —Dijeron los dioses, menos Atenea.

 **El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

 **Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.**

 **—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

—Siempre. —Dijeron divertidos los semidioses.

 **—Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?**

— ¡Están coqueteando! —Chilló toda la cabaña de afrodita menos Piper, que fruncía el ceño.

 **Se puso como un tomate.**

 **— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

—Listilla. —Llamó a Annabeth, Percy.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Annabeth.

—Siempre quiero tu ayuda. —Respondió con seriedad pero con una sonrisa, Percy. La rubia se sonrojó completamente.

 **Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

 **—Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

—Claro que sí. —Ronroneo Afrodita con una sonrisa, todos los semidioses se sonrojaron.

 **—Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

 **Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.**

 **—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

—Capítulo terminado. —Terminó Hades. Cierta hija de Afrodita salió de la sala, dejando confundido a la Prectora, y al hijo de Júpiter.

— ¿Qué tendrá? —Pregunto Reyna a Jason, quien solo frunció sin responder.

—No lo sé... ¿Cómo ha estado el campamento? —Preguntó el hijo de Júpiter, y así comenzó una conversación sobre el campamento.

Afrodita frunció el ceño un poco, y luego suspiro, su esposo la miró preocupado. — ¿Qué sucede esposa mía?

—Ya se unió el primer hilo, Fes. Pero el segundo, el de mi hija está siendo remplazado, la hija de Bellona, ningún semidiós podrá ocupar su corazón... Pero eso no significa que ella no pueda ganar los corazones de los semidioses... —Murmuró mordiendo su pulgar.

—Tranquilo Afro, ella sabrá que hacer. Es una hija de Afrodita, el amor está en sus venas. —Dijo Hefestos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Yo seré el siguiente en leer. —Pidió el dios de la forja, haciendo aparecer el libro en sus piernas.

— ¿Esperamos a Piper? —Preguntó Drew preocupada, y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Pronto vendrá, cariño. —Respondió Afrodita, igual de preocupada.

* * *

Capítulo subido neñas... Juas.

El Jasper esta en riesgo... Oh Oh..


	12. Capítulo 1 10: DUAEPE

Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado

Hefestos miró a los lados a ver si alguien iba a decir algo más, y antes de que pudiera hablar apareció Piper. Su rostro mostraba culpa, y miedo, caminó con rapidez para llegar a un lado de Leo, quien le miraba todavía más preocupado. Le sonrió pero sus ojos no brillaban, no como siempre. Y ahora todos sabían de qué color era los ojos de Piper si la mirabas fija mente, de los tres colores, como la tierra, pero apagada. Leo la abrazó y murmuró palabras en español.

Percy miraba a Piper preocupado, con el pasar de los tiempos la hija de Afrodita se había vuelto como una hermana pequeña, y verla así, le preocupaba. Era cierto que había dudado un poco, pero ahora tenía la mente en claro. Miró de reojo a la hija de Atenea que miraba preocupada a Piper y sonrió. Nadie debía saber que todo estaba bien en su cabeza.

Nani miraba todo confundida, y antes de darse cuenta ella estaba desapareciendo, miró sus manos confundida. Daap le miraba con miedo, y trató de sujetar su mano, pero la chica desapareció, dejando un silencio incómodo.

Cuando todo regresó a su ambiente normal, Hefestos prosiguió a leer:

 **No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.**

 **En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro.**

Will miró a los chicos con reproche, mientras que sus hermanos le imitaban—. Eran prestados. —Dijo mirando al trio de oro con una ceja alzada y un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Nico se acercó al rubio y le pinchó la ceja que al parecer igual le temblaba. Todos quedaron en silencio al ver como el rubio se iba sonrojado con fuerza.

Nico sonrió con victoria y corrió a esconderse detrás de Bianca mientras Will gritaba que regresará… Bueno las palabras no fueron exactamente esas, pero eran muchas vulgaridades unidas.

 **Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro.**

—Apolo es el único que utiliza oro puro… Lo utiliza en todo. —Dijo Hermes señalando al dios del sol—. Hasta su ropa interior es de oro. —Dijo como final.

Afrodita, que esta acurrucada en su asiento, le miró con picardía—. ¿Y cómo sabes tú que son de oro? —Pregunto arrastrando la voz, como un ronroneo malvado.

Los hijos de Hermes y Afrodita miraron con picardía y burla al dios de los ladrones que evitaba la mirada totalmente sonrojado. Afrodita empezó a reír a carcajadas, Piper soltaba leves risas sintiendo su ánimo mejorar, sintió una mirada en su cuello y volteó a ver. Era Jason, el rubio le miraba preocupado. Ella le sonrió, era tiempo de que hablaran.

 **Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen. Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

—O sea… ¡Cabum! —Dijo Leo gritando mientras se prendía en fuego. Los menores tanto griegos como romanos empezaron a llorar, las chicas fulminaron a Leo con la mirada para luego amarrarlo a un pilar.

 **Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años.**

Atenea sonrió, anotó el regalo en su cabeza, miró a su hija. Pero luego frunció el ceño, su hija miraba con anhelo al hijo del playero barato. Bufó y luego pensó: ¿Era realmente Annabeth digna a ser su hija? Luego se arrepintió de su pensamiento, podrá ser muy orgullosa y rencorosa, pero amaba ver a sus hijos felices.

Luego miró al hijo de barba percebe, el chico miraba con disimulación a su hija. Y una chispa apareció en su mente, ¿Será qué…? Luego se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, era imposible.

 **Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,** —Algunos hijos de Hermes le miraban burlesco, ¿Aburrirse con Percy Jackson? Imposible—. **y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

La rubia golpeó su frente, mientras murmuraba muchas veces: "Sesos de algas"

Will miró divertido a Annabeth—. ¿Te aburres cuando estás con Percy? —Le pregunta sonriendo.

Annabeth se sonrojó y negó—. No, no me aburro… Para nada. —Dijo sonriendo de lado, curveando sus labios de un rosa pálido, Percy miraba a Annabeth como un idiota, pero luego despertó de su "AnnabethLand" para tratar de disimular.

 **Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

Grover se sonrojó con fuerza, Enebro le consoló con ternura, murmurado palabras de apoyo.

 **Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

—Thalia la hija de Zeus. —Dijo con cara de idiota, Thalia. Algunos se rieron—. Así suenan todos cuando me llaman así. —Dijo mientras lo señalaban a todos con una de sus flechas.

 **Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

Hera sonrío maternal ante el recuerdo de su hijo, Argos.

 **—** **Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.**

Los bromistas negaron con la cabeza—. Mal chiste, Quirón.

 **Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.**

 **Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

Bianca río al recordar cierta escena en los Elíseos, Luke corriendo con un ramo de rosas negras mientras le seguía, tratando de conquistarlas. Sus mejillas quemaron un poco. El hijo de Hermes le miró confundido, ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermosa —Y sensual— novia?

 **—** **¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún. —Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—. Sólo quería desearos buena suerte —me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.**

 **Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

Todos miraron confundido al hijo de Poseidón, quien levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

— ¡Estaba nervioso! —Dijo como justificación.

 **—** **¡Maya! —dijo Luke.**

 **De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

 **—** **¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.**

—Lo es. —Afirmaron los hijos de Hermes con una sonrisa.

 **Luke sonrió.**

 **—** **A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…—Entristeció la expresión.**

—Enmh… ¿Lo siento? —Dijo/Preguntó al ver las miradas fulminantes de Annabeth, Percy y Grover—. Juro por mis zapatillas que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó después. —Dice señalando sus zapatillas deportivas.

 **No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días. Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

Algunos rieron al ver que Annabeth le pegaba en el brazo a Percy.

—Listilla, no te pases. —Dijo sobando su brazo con suavidad. Annabeth evitó su mirada.

—Eres un tonto, sesos de algas. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Los amigos de ellos sonrieron divertidos, era como ver al Percy de 13 y a la Annabeth de 13, peleando, pero queriéndose a pesar de todo. Eso hizo que una pequeña parte de la esperanza naciera, Percy podría recordar a Annabeth.

Piper sonrió de lado, eran perfectos ellos dos juntos.

 **—** **Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias.**

 **—** **Oye, Percy…—Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

Luke evitó un poco la mirada, tal vez le estaba poniendo un poco limón en la herida.

 **Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

 **—** **Estás hiperventilando.**

 **—** **De eso nada.**

 **—** **Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

 **—** **Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

—Porqué me quieres. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, sesos de algas. —Dijo rodando los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso le daba cierto aire de ternura.

 **Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.**

 **Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.**

 **—** **No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

 **Negó con la cabeza.**

 **—** **Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.**

 **Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

 **—** **Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

 **Se le encendió la mirada.**

 **—** **¿Yo?**

 **En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

 **—** **¡Maya! —gritó.**

Las diosas sonrieron con ternura y miraron a Hermes, quien escondía su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

 **Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

 **—** **¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

—Mucha práctica. —Dijo Hermes.

 **—** **¡Uaaaah!**

 **—** **Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

 **Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

 **—** **Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

Jasón puso cara de sorpresa, y miró a todos—. ¿A mí? —Preguntó "sorprendido".

Piper rodó los ojos, y utilizó su embruja hablar—. ¡Jasón, quieto! —Gritó. Por inercia Jasón se sentó

 **—** **No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá…—Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

Poseidón miró curioso a Quirón, ¿Y su regalo? Siempre les daba regalos a sus hijos en su primera misión. Se sintió un mal padre.

 **—** **Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —Exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

Poseidón prestó más atención, Sally le miró con ternura, se parecía mucho a Percy.

 **Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

—Eso no tiene valor, hermano. —Dijo Teseo con una sonrisa—. Creo, nunca la he visto. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **—** **Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

—Se me olvidó el sarcasmo de Percy… Creo que es un encanto natural. —Dijo Leo batiendo sus pestañas como niña enamorada, Percy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **—** **Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó sorprendido Percy. Pero ante de que pudiera seguir Annabeth le dio un zape, haciendo que el hijo de Poseidón le mirara dolido.

 **Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?**

Todos se prepararon para poder escuchar la primera vez que Percy tuvo a su hermosa y preciada Anaklusmos.

 **Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

Percy empezó a besar su espada, mientras le decía cosas como: "¿Quién es la espada más bonita? Sí, eres tú." En un momento algunos llegaron a escuchar esto: "Aunque Annabeth es más hermosa…" Pero luego lo borraron, seguramente era un error suyo.

 **—** **La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama Anaklumos.**

 **—** **Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

 **—** **Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

—Pues… Percy no tenía eso bien pensado cuando e atacó a mí. —Dijo "dolida" RED, mientras que todos miraban mal a Percy, que se encogía en su puesto.

 **Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

 **—** **La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate.**

Sally y Rachel hicieron una mueca de dolor por el insulto. Haciendo que Apolo y Poseidón fulminaran con la mirada a Quirón por el insulto.

 **¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales.**

Los semidioses resoplaron, eso era lo malo de ser semidiós… Eso y las misiones, y los dioses locos, y los monstruos… Pero al menos tenían salud. Bueno. Ni eso lo tenían bien.

 **Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

—Y eso amigos… Es la vida de los semidioses. —Dijo Theo con una mueca.

 **—** **Es bueno saberlo.**

 **—** **Ahora tapa el boli.**

 **Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis.**

— ¿Cuántos bolis perdías? —Preguntó Penny con curiosidad.

—Unos… ¿Siete u ocho? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, haciendo que todo el mundo prometiera no prestarle a Percy Jackson ningún boli.

 **—** **No puedes —dijo Quirón.**

 **—** **¿Qué no puedo?**

 **—** **Perderlo —dijo—. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

 **Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

 **—** **Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

 **Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

 **—** **Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?**

—La niebla, sesos de algas. —Dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se avergonzó. Eso fue a seis años más o menos.

Algunos jóvenes empezaron a bostezar y a Hestia le llamó la atención. Hizo que el ambiente se volviera más cálido para el gusto de todo, y los campistas más pequeños empezaron a dormirse, hasta el punto en que roncaban. Hipnos hizo su trabajo.

Hestia se levantó y llamó la atención de todos, sonrió leve mente, curveando sus labios de una forma amigable—. Será mejor que nos detengamos… —Dijo con voz clara y potente. Afrodita miró a sus hijas, y las vio adormiladas. Un buen dormir da una buena piel, asintió por lo dicho—. Mañana en la mañana, después del desayuno. Seguiremos con la lectura.

Algunos dioses se quejaron, pero luego vieron a sus hijos —O en el caso de Lady Artemisa, a sus cazadoras— y sonrieron. Sus pequeños semidioses se estaban durmiendo unos encimas de otros. Se levantaron de su trono, y empezaron a caminar, haciendo aparecer su forma humara, para así despertar a sus hijos.

Poseidón miró a sus hijos, ellos aún no tenían sueño. Ellos estaban despiertos y llenos de energía, como el mar furioso. Sonrió de lado con burla. Hizo aparecer una pequeña corriente de agua, y esta estaba lenta, dando un pequeño sonido del agua contra las piedras. Los semidioses empezaron a mirar el agua, Teseo empezó a cabecear, Orión pestañeaba lenta mente, como si tratara de forzar sus ojos a mantener se despierto, Penny mordía sus uñas, y sus ojos se cerraban de cada vez en cuando. Y Percy ya se había dormido, babeando como siempre lo hacía. Poseidón soltó una risita de triunfo, mientras Sally miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Annabeth tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, tratando de vencer al sueño, hasta que su alrededor empezó a leer a hojas de libro nuevo. Ella aspiró con fuerza al igual que todos sus hermanos. Voltearon a ver hacía donde venía el olor y era nada más y nada menos que Atenea con un libro, uno sin portada. Su curiosidad explotó. Se levantaron y siguieron a su madre, quien caminaba muy tranquila —Y con una sonrisa triunfante— hacia su templo.

Y así siguieron. Los dioses se la ideaban, Apolo haciendo rimas, y sus hijos le seguían. Hades quejándose de Caronte y Nico le sigue en la queja, mientras que Perséfone y Hazel le miran divertidas.


End file.
